24 Hours
by Bel-O
Summary: TRADUCTION,James et Lily se détestent.Passionément.Mais quand ils sont capturés par des Mangemorts et enfermés dans la même cellule...et bien qui sait ce qui arrivera en 24 heures?
1. Heure 1:Heure des Réveils

**Bijour à tous !**

**Et non vous ne rêvez pas je commence bien une nouvelle traduction, j'en ai un peu marre des Angelina/Fred, donc j'ai décidé de traduire une fic avec les Maraudeurs (je ne lis presque que des fics sur eux et donc je me devais d'un jour en traduire une…)**

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Résumé : James et Lily se retrouvent ensemble dans une cellule après s'être fait enlever par Voldemort. Il y aura 24 chapitres en tout (l'auteur n'en a écrit que 21 pour l'instant)**

**Bonne lecture……… (je vous prie d'avance de m'excuser pour toutes les fautes de traductions que j'aurais pu faire, j'en suis vraiment désolé)**

* * *

« Quand l'Amour est supprimé, la Haine prend sa place. »

Havelock Ellis (1859-1939)

………………………………………………………

« Argh… » Lily Evans gémit alors qu'elle touchait de sa main son front palpitant. Ses yeux émeraude évaluèrent les environs ternes. Elle était dans une cellule, et du genre plutôt médiévale. C'était humide et obscure, rempli de rats et d'autres choses sur lesquelles Lily n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter. La sorcière s'assit, repoussant une mèche rouge feu de son visage.

Ses yeux sont tombés sur les deux lits de camp serrés dans la cellule minuscule. Ses sourcils s'haussèrent d'étonnement alors qu'elle remarquait un autre corps blotti sur lui-même dans un coin. Elle se mit sur ses pieds, légèrement vertigineuse, et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Monsieur ? Excusez-moi, monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Tu m'as finalement remarqué, Evans ? Pas terriblement observatrice pour une Aurore d'élite. » La personne s'appuya contre le mur, le visage dans l'ombre.

Surprise, Lily se recula de quelques pas et se renfrogna. « Et qui êtes-vous ? »

Il y eut un faible rire, et le visage entra dans la faible lumière. « Vraiment, Evans, après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, j'aurais vraiment pensé que tu te souviendrais de ma voix. »

Les lèvres de Lily se plissèrent en un ricanement de dégoût. « Oh c'est _toi_, Potter. Comment aurais-je pu jamais oublier ta voix ? Elle me hante encore dans mes rêves. »

« Amical comme jamais, hein, Evans ? »

« Seulement avec toi. »

James Potter soupira, et se glissa près d'où était Lily contre le mur. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et s'éloigna un peu sur le côté.

« Oh par Merlin Evans, je ne vais pas te lancer un sort ! »

« On ne sait jamais. »

James secoua la tête d'un air irrité, faisant voler ses cheveux en désordre. Il descendit sur le sol dur et, après une hésitation, Lily le suivit. Elle fit attention à rester à une distance décente de lui, cependant, et James émit un autre gémissement de dégoût.

« Honnêtement, traite moi comme si j'avais une foutue peste ou un truc du genre. » Murmura James pour lui-même.

« J'ai peur que ton intelligence affreusement merveilleuse et tes capacités mentales limitées ne m'infectent. »

« Tais-toi, Evans. » Il se retourna pour s'adresser à elle. « Maintenant…te rappelles-tu ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai un blanc. Des Mangemorts…et puis, rien. »

« Et je pensais que tu voulais que je me taises. »

« Arrête avec ça Evans ! »

Lily soupira d'un air mélodramatique. « Et bien, si tu le demandes…en fait, je ne m'en rappelle pas beaucoup plus. »

« Génial. Juste foutrement génial. »

« Potter ! Il y a une dame présente ! »

« Où ? »

Une gifle résonna dans la salle. « Ow, Evans ! »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Potter ? »

Ils retombèrent dans le silence pendant quelques minutes, et Lily trembla alors que le froid pénétra sa robe. Maintenant il y avait seulement la respiration de Potter, elle jura qu'elle pouvait entendre les pattes des rats crépiter sur le sol. Elle frissonna à la pensée même de l'un d'entre eux rampant sur elle alors qu'elle dormait.

« Froid, Evans ? » La voix légèrement moqueuse de James flotta jusqu'à elle.

« Non. » Dit Lily obstinément, maudissant silencieusement la perceptivité de l'homme.

Un silence glacial tomba, et Lily se rendit sinistrement compte que tout cet arrangement avait été élaboré sur la provocation avant qu'elle ne tombe dans un léger sommeil.

* * *

**Voila c'est déjà fini, je sais que ce chapitre est assez court, mais ça s'améliore au fur et à mesure**

**Please reviewé merci! **


	2. Heure 2:Heure des Contemplations

**Tadaaaaaaaam voilà déjà la traduction du chapitre 2 ! Je ne publierai pas les autres chapitres aussi vite, c'est juste que je m'ennuie, et que j'étais motivée avec vos reviews !**

**Merci bcp à Le Saut de l'Ange, faby.fan, bubblegum712, sushiii, Bloody-Angel-Me, Arie-Evans et Pitinad pour vos reviews !**

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

**  
**

De tous les mots que l'on puisse écrire ou dire, les plus tristes sont : "ça aurait pu !"

John Greenleaf Whittier (1807-1892)

………………………………………………………………………

Le froid s'infiltra à travers sa robe d'Auror et il trembla intérieurement. Le sol était dur, les paquets de saleté ne donnaient aucune pitié à son derrière extrêmement douloureux. Il pouvait juste entendre les méchantes petites créatures se moquer de lui en courant autour de ses pieds. James grogna de révulsion avant de ramper sur son lit. Cela lui assurait au moins une certaine protection contre le froid et ces répugnantes créatures. Il se demanda, amusé, si Queudver avait quelques relations dans cet enfer.

Ses yeux noisette et vifs errèrent dans la cellule. Il fut soudainement très reconnaissant que ses verres de lunettes aient été fait pour rester incassables, car sans eux, il était, tout à fait honnêtement, aussi aveugle qu'une chauve-souris. Ses yeux se reposèrent sur la fine rousse qui lui tournait le dos. Ses cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille scintillaient dans la pâle lumière ; le rouge et le doré lui rappelèrent fortement la Gryffondor qu'elle était. Ca lui rappela le feu, sauvage et indomptable. Intouchable.

Elle se déplaça dans son sommeil, et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il respira surpris et étonné. Il avait oublié à quel point elle était vraiment belle. Particulièrement endormie, quand ses traits étaient calmes et sereins – pas l'air menaçant habituel qu'elle gardait pour lui. Elle ressemblait à un ange, et James s'amusa lui-même de l'ironie des apparences. Endormie, personne ne pouvait croire qu'elle était un vrai dragon lorsqu'elle était réveillée.

Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres, doux et légèrement triste. Il fut honoré d'avoir été témoin d'un tel moment de sérénité et de beauté éthérée, mais cruelle. Il s'amena à penser à ses yeux émeraude scintillants, vibrants, et habituellement furieux le regardant avec dédain. Ses yeux miroitaient comme des étoiles quand elle le regardait. Froids, et éloignés de sa portée. Elle ne serait jamais à lui. Il se rappela toutes les idioties qu'il avait faites durant son séjour à Poudlard dans une veine tentative de l'impressionner, et gémit. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant dans le fait qu'elle ne le regardera jamais plus deux fois.

Elle était belle, fougueuse, et incroyablement ennuyante. Grande gueule, humble, et toujours prête pour une bonne dispute. **Pas qu'il lui dirait cela un jour. **James renifla. Le jour où il dira à Evans qu'elle est belle sera le jour où les porcs viendront à sa maison par la poudre de cheminette.

Maître de ses émotions et de ses contemplations, il se sourit à lui-même. La rousse commença à murmurer alors qu'elle dormait. 'Fou comme un gamin', pensa-t-il, et il se demanda distraitement ce dont elle rêvait.

* * *

Ca avait commencé comme un rêve assez plaisant. Elle avait pris un bain de soleil sur une belle plage, le doux sable entre ses orteils et l'eau chaude. Elle ne fut naturellement, pas bouleversée lorsqu'un grand lapin blanc sauta dans l'image se murmurant à lui-même quelque chose à propos d'être en retard. Elle fut cependant, un peu choquée lorsqu'un massif serpent rampa près d'elle, et son paysage se fana lentement et se métamorphosa en un autre complètement différent. 

Un manoir. Un grand manoir, avec un feu flambant. Les images venaient à elle sur chaque mur, mais pour une quelconque raison elle ne pouvait saisir les détails de ces images. Quelqu'un s'assit à coté d'elle, ses cheveux roux se répandant autour d'eux deux comme une chute d'eau. Elle était à son aise. Entourée d'attention. Aimée, même. Mais l'image parfaite fut ruinée par l'appréhension qui s'épaississait dans le ciel. Elle suffoqua.

Et puis.

Les cris.

* * *

« Merde, où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien être ? » Grogna Sirius Black alors que ses yeux fixaient le vide. Ses yeux bleu clair, brillant habituellement de gaieté, même dans les périodes sombres, étaient exceptionnellement durs et turbulents. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'ils fassent leur apparition, ravalant la boule dans sa gorge. 

Remus soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux brun clair, d'un air las et inquiet. « Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Mais l'Ordre nous attend. Nous devrions y aller. »

« Mais - »

« Nous pouvons rapporter ça à Dumbledore, et puis revenir ici pour surveiller. Ils ont probablement commencé à courir les derniers. Peut-être que Lily a finalement frappé James assez fort sur la tête pour qu'il s'évanouisse et elle cache son corps pendant que nous parlons. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Lunard. »

Remus haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire fatigué. « Ca pourrait arrivé. »

Sirius soupira. « Ca pourrait. D'accord, allons-y. » Il maugréa, et commença à sortir de la clairière.

* * *

Un rat plutôt dodu poussa son nez hors du feuillage et observa ses deux amis marcher. Il se recroquevilla alors qu'il sentait la sensation brûlante augmenter sur son bras. Il ressentait quelque chose. Comme du regret, supposa-t-il. Le Choipeau avait eu tort, en le plaçant à Gryffondor. Mais naturellement, il (le choipeau) n'avait jamais su que le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendrait au pouvoir. 

La puissance les a tous corrompus.

Y compris lui.

Peut-être, peut-être que les choses auraient tourné un peu différemment s'il avait été un peu plus fort. Un peu plus courageux. Un peu plus confiant. Mais il ne l'était pas. Et il était soumis à la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un minuscule élancement de remords disparu rapidement, et seulement un homme brisé, terrifié, et faible resta. Peter Pettigrew, fier Maraudeur et Gryffondor dans ses vieux jours était mort.

* * *

**Finiiiiiii, oubliez pas de reviewé car plus j'ai de reviews ; plus je traduit vite (comme tt le monde koi…)**


	3. Heure 3:Heure des Visions

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Wouaw 11 reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Youpi ! (Saute de joie et se tape la tête contre la nouvelle lampe (très moche au passage) que ces parents viennent d'acheter)**

**Bon on se calme et on remercie tout le monde pour ses gentilles reviews :**

**Sushi** (voila encore plus intéressant pour ma ptite puce !)**, Bubblegum712** (ne me parle plus de soleil, il fait hyper moche ici !et pour les cochons, ça reste à voir, tant qui chient pas partout…lol)**, Trinity1412** (j'adore ta fic 'a la place de l'autre', à quand le prochain chapitre ?)**, Le saut de l'ange** (Si Lily aime James ? Et bien…non mais tu croyais franchement que j'allais te le dire ? lol aussi non j'adore trop tes traductions, surtout 'This Time Around', j'en suis au 58 en anglais, mais je lis quand même ta traduc !)**, Pitinad** (t'as vu des fautes ? rooo j'ai pourtant essayé de faire des efforts, mais bon tant que c'est encore lisible…)**, Haruna** (dadaaaaam voila ta petite suite !)**, faby.fan** (oui oui plin de reviews pour moi ! lol)**, SusyBones** (merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait hyper plaisir, jespere que t'aimeras encore ce chap !)**, Islandefuzzy** (VIVE MOI ! lol)**, clem's** (j'ai essayé de faire vite, voila !)**, sakura** (Et voila ta même pas eu à attendre lgts ! merci pour le compliment)

**J'ai été super étonnée de voir plusieurs reviews qui concernaient le passage sur Peter, c'est vrai que la plupart des fics qui existent c'est plutôt « Peter n'est qu'un sale rat, il ne sera presque pas présent dans ma fic », et j'avoue que je n'aime pas beaucoup ces fics, et puis dite-vous que sans Peter, y a pas d'histoire, qu'est-ce qu'on en aurait à faire de la vie d'un garçon à qui tt réussit et qui vit une petite vie parfaite ? Franchement pas le genre d'histoire que j'aime…Bref ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que d'autres personnes pensent plus ou moins comme moi ! Vive Peter, ouais pas trop non plus, les rats c'est moche (c'est d'ailleurs tellement moche que j'en ai voulu un lol, dommage que mon frère en ai une trouille bleu lol)**

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Très souvent la vision vient lentement, petit à petit, comme une scène coupée en étapes. D'autres fois, cependant, elle est soudaine et passagère. Quelque chose passe devant les yeux et elle doit être saisie rapidement où elle sera perdue. »

Gustave Flaubert (1821-1880)

……………………………………………………………………………………

Les cris.

Oh, les _cris._

_« - Prends Harry et pars- ! »_

_« -c'est lui- ! »_

_« - cours ! »_

_Son rêve se changea et fuya. Les cris continuèrent – ceux d'agonie, de démenti, de trahison, de pur désespoir venaient, le remarqua-t-elle vaguement, de sa propre gorge. Elle courait vers le haut des escaliers maintenant, le désespoir et la détermination courant à travers ses veines._

_Il y eu un gloussement aigu._

_Une lumière verte._

'_Nononononononon… » Et elle su, à ce terrible moment, qu'elle était seule. Seule au monde, sans l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Sans - _

_Son cœur était déchiré et déchiqueté en morceaux, mais il était mort pour la sauver ELLE et Harry, et elle ne laisserait pas son sacrifice se gaspiller. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni l'endroit de pleurer._

_Elle chassa la sentiment de paralysie qui l'envahissait, et focalisa ses pensées, de sorte qu'elle eût juste à penser à une chose. 'Harry. Dois emmener Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, oh dieu, il vient, il ne peut pas avoir Harry, je ne le laisserai pas, j'y suis presque, si proche, juste un peu plus…'_

_Elle atteint la pièce, haletante, triomphante. Elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau de l'enfant qui pleurait, et il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit ses brillants yeux émeraude reflétés dans les siens (dans ceux de sa mère)._

_Elle prit le précieux paquet dans ses bras, le rassura alors que son esprit cherchait désespérément les possibilités pour sortir. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, elle retint un cri niant que son aimé était vraiment mort et maintenant…_

_Maintenant..._

_Elle était la prochaine. Non, peut-être pas…Harry. Elle ne laisserait jamais cette chose arriver. Pas son bébé !_

_« Pas Harry ! » Pria-t-elle lorsque le visage sombre avança plus près d'elle. « Pas Harry ! S'il vous plait – Je ferais n'importe quoi –» « Pas Harry, pitié, pas Harry ! »_

_« Eloigne-toi idiote ! »_

_« Jamais » Se promit-elle. « Je ne vous laisserais jamais avoir Harry ! »_

_« Eloigne-toi, maintenant… »_

_Même si elle devait recourir à la prière. Elle ne le laisserait pas gagner. Peut-être Voldemort épargnerait-il son fils si elle prenait sa place. « Pas Harry, s'il vous plait non, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à la place – Pas Harry ! ...Ayez pitié…ayez pitié… »_

_Mais Voldemort ne croyait pas en la pitié._

_Il souleva sa baguette, ses yeux rouges malveillants, prenant un plaisir pervers lorsqu'il vit la crainte dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mais Harry - _

_« Avada Ked –»_

Soudainement, Lily se retrouva tiré de son rêve, loin de ce visage revêtit de noir. Elle senti des mains sur elle, la secouant légèrement, l'appelant par son nom et ses yeux émeraudes s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Penché au-dessus d'elle se trouvaient la paire d'yeux cramoisi qu'elle détestait, elle poussa un cri de guerre lorsqu'elle balança son poing dans l'intestin qui était juste à porté de mains.

* * *

Sirius grinça des dents en attendant la fin de la réunion. Son pied tapait rapidement sur le plancher, nerveusement, et ses yeux couleur saphir lancèrent constamment des coups d'œil sur la porte fermée. Il se sentait emprisonné, en train de suffoquer dans cette grande salle, surchargée. L'inquiétude lui bloquait la respiration, ainsi que sa patience. Dumbledore se leva lorsqu'il s'adressa à l'Ordre et Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil, désintéressé, avant de renvoyer son regard vers la porte fermée et silencieuse. 

Remus le frappa discrètement dans les côtes, mais pas doucement. « Sirius, » Chuchota-t-il, « Fait attention. »

Sirius jeta un regard noir à Remus, et continua sa surveillance. Avec une oreille, il entendit Dumbledore annoncer la fin de la réunion. Les gens prirent congé, et Sirius soupira de soulagement. « Enfin ! » Hurla-t-il, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, et se craquant le cou. Il ignora le regard de dégoût de Remus, et jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la salle.

Remus suivit son regard et demanda tranquillement, « Ils ne sont pas encore là ? »

« Non. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien. »

Sirius hocha la tête, reconnaissant, mais même aux oreilles de Remus, ses mots étaient faibles et piètres.

« Après tout, ce sont des adultes et je suis sûr qu'ils sont responsables et prudents. »

Sirius grogna d'un air digne.

* * *

**Douloudoum c'est fini, je sais, le chapitre n'est pas vraiment le meilleur, mais l'action arrive bientôt (ainsi que notre cher ami Peter que nous adorons tous, au fait à quand le club 'luttons-pour-la survie-de-Peter-dans-les-fics'?lol)**


	4. Heure 4:Heure Ou la Galanterie est Morte

**Kikoo à tous, me revoilà !**

**Alors, je sais que je prend de plus en plus de temps entre les chapitres…mais bon, dites-vous que si je publie trop vite, y vous faudra attendre trèèèèèèèèès longtemps pour avoir les 3 derniers chapitres, car ils ne sont pas encore écrit !**

**Sinon, j'ai le moral « dans les chaussettes », alors scusez si mes RAR sont pas très 'funny-bunny' (ma ptite expression de la semaine…), vu que 'courtetesse' des chapitres, je vous fait de plus grosse intro, contents ? lol**

**Islandefuzzy** (ouiiiiiiiii, une nouvelle participante à mon club! Lol Il me semble que tu ne pouvais avoir internet que le W-E, donc j'ai publier le w-e, sympa, hein ?)**, Bubblegum712 **(Quand tu reiens chez toi tu es jalouse à en devenir malade?Mais jalouse de quoi, des gens qui sont partit qqpart en vacance ? Scuse mais la, je vois pas trop…Si c'est le cas, et bien je compatis, tous mes amis sont partit et du coup, pour passer let emps, je traduit ! Bon je sais que ta deja lu ce chapitre, mais j'espère que ca ne t'empêcheras pas de reviewé ? Bye ptite Méli a pluch)**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Comment ça tu crois pas en mon club ?Tu te rend compte que ça me brise le cœur ? lol, non c'est bon je crois que j'y survivrais…lol sinon ma review ta fait plaisir ?Je n'ai tjs pas été lire les derniers chapitres…vais esayé d'aller faire ça tout à l'heure, au fait tu es française , je croyais que tétais du quebec mais tu review svt dès que je poste et à moins que tu ne sois très matinale…mais pour en revenir à la fic, oui Lily sur défoule sur Jamichou et ca ne s'arrange pas avec la suite ! bzou merci)**, Triniti1412** (les chapitres sont courts ? Je sais, je sais, c'est vrai que moi ca ne m'avait pas choquer tant que ça car j'avais lu les 21 de suite…certains seront plus longs, mais pas vmt beaucoup pluss…en ttk cas j'atend ton prochain chap et promi j'irais encore revixé !Bzou a pluch)**, Pitinad** (Mettre l'imprfait au lieu du passé composé ? Heu, tsé moi et la concordance des temps…lol, no en fait quand j'écrit j'ai plus o moins facile mais quand je traduit c'est plutôt catastrophique…mais j'essaye de m'améliorer ! Sinon tu ne lisais pas AIL par exemple ? Il me semble avoir déjà vu une de tes reviews…)**, Creme de Moshi** (jadoooooore le pseudo lol, déso de t'avoir fait patienter, voilà pour combler ta faim ! lol)**, Sushi-powa** (et ouai c'est tjs quand t'es pas la, que je publie un max lol Concernant la couleur de saphir, c'est pas à moi qui faut demander…et pour la courtetesse des chapitres, et bien c'est pas ma faute !)**, Hayra** (changement de pseudo ? Il est très joli en ttk ton nouveau, il signifis qqcose de précis (et qui maurait échapper) ? Bienvenue au club des « ne-tuons-pas-Peter » et meric pour ton compliment, ca me fait hyper plaisir !)**, Pedro0144** (Hello miss (mister ?), je t'ai oublié ? toutes mes excuses, mais le truc c'est que je n'ai jamais reçu ta review…le saut de l'ange a eu ce problème la aussi et elle a du recommencer, ce site n'est pas au meilleure de sa forme…en ttk merci a j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!)

**Merci à vous tous ! Et je vous attend pour ce chapitre ! Parait que le site déconne avec les reviews pour mes fics ces temps-ci, j'espère que ca ira mieux maintenant !**

**Et pour le fait que je traduit beaucoup…et bien dites-vous que ce ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça ! C'est juste que pdt tous le mois de juillet, aucun de mes amis n'était en Belgique et que je m'ennuyais grave…mais maintenant ils sont de retour ! Oki je traduit encore beaucoup, mais ça c'est parce qu'il n'y a rien à la teloche, quoique ce soir c'est Urgence (et oui j'aime cette foutue série) et demain ces…le dernier épisode de LOST ! (j'suis obligé de traduire pour me calmer les nerfs lol)**

**Bon c'est pas tout la, mais ça fait deux W-E de suite que je vais faire la fiesta jusqu'à 4h du mat, j'suis un peu crevée…et comme dit plus haut, j'ai pas le moral au plus haut (et madame l'alcool n'a rien arrangée lol), alors la je crois que je vais aller me faire un gros dodo réparateur et consolateur !**

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« L'accoutumance est faite pour endormir l'œil de notre jugement. »

Montaigne (1533-1592)

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lily Evans était un soldat. Une élite. Un Auror doté d'instincts soigneusement entraînés et taillés au bord de la perfection.

C'était la guerre, après tout. Si l'on n'avait pas des instincts corrects, alors on était un homme mort.

En conséquence, quand elle se réveilla de son douloureux cauchemar pour trouver un visage sombre penché au-dessus d'elle, elle fit ce qu'un soldat a été entraîné à faire.

Elle attaqua. Il y eu une bourrasque sauvage d'action alors qu'elle sauta hors de son lit et se jeta sur le visage. Le visage, attrapé par surprise, tomba avec un grand bruit sur le sol. Lily se posa les jambes écartées sur l'estomac de l'attaquant, le poing levé et les yeux blancs.

« Evans ! Enlève-toi de moi ! »

La voix pénétra son esprit comme un filet d'eau glacée. Les cris s'effacèrent de ses oreilles, et disparurent précipitamment. Son rêve glissa sur ses doigts comme de l'eau, laissant seulement derrière un souvenir vague. Un sentiment de froid et de fatigue qui la pénétrait était tout ce dont elle se souvenait, de son souvenir à demi oublié.

Trop tard, cependant, le rouge s'effaça de sa vision, la laissant regarder dans des yeux ambres au lieu des rouges malveillants qui avaient été là, un moment avant.

« Evans ! »

Lily cligna encore des yeux, essayant désespérément de mettre un nom sur cette voix.

« Evans ! »

Un rayon du clair de lune sortit de sa cachette derrière les nuages. La faible lumière balaya leurs deux corps, et Lily identifia le visage.

« EVANS ! »

« Potter ? » Elle respira, le regardant et laissant sa chemise glisser de ses doigts soudainement engourdis. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur position et rougit, son esprit analysant ce qui c'était passé les secondes précédentes. Ses yeux émeraude s'agrandirent.

« PERVERS ! » Elle poussa un cri, prenant une jolie teinte de rouge assortie à ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? » Hurla stupidement James, et à cause du choc il ne parvint pas à empêcher la claque de venir droit sur sa joue. « Ow ! Putain, Evans ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je te donnais mon manteau ! J'étais _galant _! »

Lily s'examina avant de s'éloigner de lui. Elle ajouta timidement, « Je suis désolée Potter. »

« Oui et bien, tu frappes fort pour une fille. » Admit-il à contrecoeur. « Et ta réponse était compréhensible. » Il grimaça alors qu'il touchait délicatement la marque de main rouge éclatante qui s'étendait à travers sa joue gauche.

Lily renifla d'indignation. « Pour une fille ? »

« Quoi ? »

Lily roula des yeux alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le mur pour s'appuyer contre. « Honnêtement, Potter. Etre sexiste et ne même pas le réaliser. Tu ES débile. »

James la fixa. « Et tu es une de ces foutues féministes, n'est-ce pas ? » Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répliquer, il soupira et se rectifia, « Tu frappes fort. Point final. Heureuse maintenant ? »

Lily sourit faiblement, « Oui. » Elle se pencha en arrière avec un soupir, tremblant légèrement. Son adrénaline la quittait et la lassitude envahit ses veines. La terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée était incomparable, et ses effets prolongés lui laissèrent un sentiment désagréable.

« De quoi tu rêvais, au fait, Evans ? » La voix de James était plus proche maintenant ; il s'était aussi appuyé contre le mur. Il était plus doux, plus aimable, mais Lily n'était pas d'humeur à remarquer de telles choses.

« Rien. » Murmura-t-elle, regardant d'un air sombre le plancher. « Pourquoi ça t'inquiète de toute façon ? Tu n'es juste qu'un stupide égoïste ! »

James se recula, fâché. « Quoi ! Je suis là, à essayer d'être gentil avec toi Evans, et tu te fâches ENCORE ! »

« Moi ? Et toi ! Penché au-dessus de moi, essayant d'être 'galant'. Hmph, oh je parie que c'est _exactement_ ce que tu faisais ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu impliques par là Evans ! » James était sur ses pieds maintenant. « Est-ce que tu impliques que je suis un pervers ? »

« Et si c'était le cas ? »

« Argh ! » Le sorcier à la chevelure chocolat leva ses mains au ciel. « Honnêtement, tu es impossible ! Et c'était **toi**, si je ne me trompe, qui était sur MOI ! »

« Ne sois pas répugnant ! »

« Alors ne vient pas me gifler, et me frapper à terre ! »

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! »

« Ouais, et bien, tu ne sembles pas le penser ! »

« Honnêtement ! Ecoute, Potter, que dirais-tu de ceci. Tu te tais, et je me tais. Tes pleurnicheries me donnent mal à la tête ! »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

_« Bien ! »_

_« Bien ! »_

Et ainsi, les deux Aurors les plus prestigieux de l'Ordre du Phénix, s'assirent chacun à l'opposé de la cellule, et boudèrent.

* * *

« Mon serviteur, tu as bien fait. » Les yeux écarlates scintillèrent de méchanceté et prirent un plaisir tordu alors qu'il faisait tournoyer un verre rempli d'un liquide foncé. 

« Merci m'Seigneur. »

« Je ne pensais pas honnêtement que tu arriverais jusqu'ici. Mais il semble que je t'ai sous-estimé, Peter. Tu m'as donné une information correcte. Je suis impressionné. » Ses sourcils s'haussèrent imitant la surprise. « Il y a seulement un problème, cher serviteur. »

« O-o-oui, m'Seigneur ? »

Le verre de vin s'écrasa contre le mur, et se brisa en millions de morceaux. Le liquide rouge s'égoutta tranquillement du mur et des débris.

« TU M'AS APPORTÉ LES DEUX MAUVAIS ! » Hurla-t-il, et Peter se recroquevilla de terreur. « Je t'ai demandé Figg et Black. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai maintenant, Figg et Black ? NON ! »

Peter se tapit, mais Voldemort sourit. « Cependant, tu m'as apporté Potter et Evans. J'attendais leur capture depuis longtemps, mais ils ont continué à m'éluder. Je désirais ces deux-là encore plus que Figg et Black. J'attendais ceci depuis un long, long moment… »

Peter respira de soulagement.

« Cependant, ceci ne change pas le fait que tu ais désobéi à mes ordres. « DOLORIS ! »

* * *

**Voilà comme j'ai dit plus haut le chapitre n'était pas hyper long (d'où ma longue et très chiante intro), j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plut !**

**J'ai un problème de traduc, je bloque sur le mot 'arse', ça doit être une injure, mais je sais pas du tout laquelle, bref si qqun le sait, ce serait sympa de m'aider ! Merci !**

**Sinon, je suis en train de corriger tous mes anciens one-shot, autant être sincère mes traduc de mes débuts ne sont pas très bien traduites alors j'ai décidé de me corrigée ! Mais j'aimerais bien traduire de nouveaux one-shot donc si un couple (ou une fic précise) vous plait, dite-le moi ! (je ne fait pas les slash masculins, je préviens tout de suite, les filles ça va mais pas les mecs)**


	5. Heure 5:Hour Of Foot Into Mouth Syndrome

**Helloooooooooooooooo, je suis toute motivée, donc voila déjà pour vous le chapitre 5! Contents, j'espère?**

**Sinon mon moral est de nouveau au beau fixe, et j'ai les cheveux tout bouclés maintenant! (oki tout le monde s'en fout, mais je le marque quand même)**

**QUESTION: Est-ce que c'est vrai cette rumeur comme quoi ce site veut interdire les fics où on répond aux reviews? J'ai reçu la pétition, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir si c'est sérieux ou quoi, car moi je répond aux reviews dans toutes mes traductions (du moins celles à plusieurs chaps) et je sais que presque tout le monde le fait! Bref si qqun a d'autres infos, prière d'avertir!**

**Passons maintenant à mes (peut-être dernières) RAR:**

**SusyBones** (Poster 2 chapitres en même temps ? No je n'en suis pas encore à ce point la lol J'aime bien vous faire patienter moi lol Et ne me parle pas d'Angleterre, moi je reste chez moi tte les vacances ! Mai c'était bien sinon ? Et ouais je sais, curieuse…)**, Bubblegum712** (Tu veux arracher la tête de ta sœur avec tes dents ? Je te conseille plutôt un fil barbeler et tu létrangle avec lol oki oki jarrete avec le gore ! Bisoux puce)**, Triniti1412** (grande question hyper vital : ca veut dire 1412 ? Je me doute que tu ne la pas mi la pour rien, alors je me triture les neurones mais je trouve pas ! )**, Hayra** (Rebonjour toi et ton joli pseudo lol, merci et tinkiete, je le prononçais bien, même s'il n'y a pas de trémat !)**, la copine à merry** (Non mais ta pas fini avec Dominic? Lui il va avec claire! Lol, merci bichoute! )**, pedro0144** ( Ne tinkiete, plus on avance, mieux sont les chapitres! Enfin c'est mon avis...)**, Pitinad **(Ambroise ces ou ca ? Scuse mais je sui archi nul en géo…Sinon tu li toute mes fics ? Z'vais rougir…mais ces pas grave pour les reviews, j'arrive a survivre sans ! Et oui j'ai vu kel repostait, dailleurs elle recommenceras à écrire en Décembre, donc vous aurez la fin de WILAY ! )**, Creme de moshi** (Non mais c'est koi ce site ki refuse kon me laisse des reviews, c'est de l'injustice ! Je proteste ! Sinon tes accro au Love/Hate ? Bienvenue au club ? Mais si tu ne li jamais des JamesLily, tu li koi, des DracoHermione ? Jen lisais bcp avant mais j'en ai fait un overdose lol Et bon annif pour le 21 ! (ca metonnerai ke je poste avant, alors je le di maintenant))

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Merci à tous et bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Il vaut mieux garder sa bouche fermée et paraître stupide que de l'ouvrir et de supprimer tous les doutes. »

Mark Twain (1835-1910)

……………………………………………………………..

« Oh, arrête ça, Potter ! Je ne t'ai pas frappé _si_ fort, quand même ? »

James bouda pour lui-même et frotta avec sa main sa joue endolorie une fois de plus. « Oui. »

Lily poussa un soupir irrité. « Tu es un idiot. »

« Et bien, merci ! »

« Et un imbécile, tu sais ça ? »

« Oui, Evans, je suis bien conscient de tes sentiment pour moi. Je les entends toutes les foutues trente secondes ! »

Lily lui sourit. « Aussi longtemps que tu sais que je te déteste, je serais heureuse. »

James grimaça intérieurement, et prit plusieurs respirations pour se calmer.

« Après tout, Potter, tu es un égoïste, ennuyant, stupide crétin… »

Les yeux de James brillèrent de colère. « Evans, d'où est-ce que tu sors- »

« Qui nous a mis dans ce pétrin. »

James était bouche bée. « Quoi ? Est-ce que tu es idiote, ma fille ? »

Lily renifla d'indignation. « Et bien ce doit être à cause de toi. Ce sont tes gaffes idiotes qui _doivent_ nous avoir fait capturer. »

« Qu- Arrgh ! Les femmes ! »

* * *

« Peter ! » Le petit, dodu jeta un coup d'œil d'un air fatigué en direction de l'appel. Les murs familiers de l'endroit des réunions de l'Ordre étaient étrangement sinistres ce soir, et ne lui apportèrent pas le confort, la _luxure_, la sécurité. Personne n'était à jamais à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

« Tu as une mine affreuse, Peter. » C'était Arabella, elle s'inquiétait toujours de la santé des autres. « Tu as du entendre les nouvelles concernant la capture de James et Lily. »

« Hm ? Oh, oui, j'ai entendu. »

« Pauvre garçon. » Dit Arabella, d'un air compatissant. « Je sais que James était – est, un bon ami à toi. »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Elle l'amena à travers les couloirs jusqu'aux lits de fortunes, et sur tout le chemin, jeta des regards doux et soucieux dans sa direction. Les souhaits de rétablissements et les regards sympathiques étaient presque plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter.

Il se demanda, distraitement, ce qu'ils diraient, ce qu'ils penseraient, s'ils savaient la _vérité_. En toute honnêteté, cependant, il n'était pas désireux de le découvrir.

Une petite part, une très petite part, chuchota que c'était mal, que c'était la plus grande trahison qui existe. Elle se tut rapidement cependant, par les promesses du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur le pouvoir, l'admiration, et le _respect. Ils auront tous ce qu'ils méritent, chacun d'entre eux ! _Pensa-t-il avec conviction. C'était la guerre, il n'y avait pas de but à réfléchir au bien-être des autres. Il n'y avait pas le temps pour les amis ou les fidélités. Il y avait seulement une chose qui avait de l'importance dans toute cette foutue guerre, et c'était _lui-même_.

* * *

« Tu n'es qu'un gros imbécile. » 

« Tu es une miss je-sais-tout. »

« Tu passes toujours ta main dans tes cheveux pour paraître cool ! »

« Tu ronfles ! »

« Tu es un macho ! »

« Tu es une féministe ! »

« Porc ! »

« Troll ! »

« HOMME ! »

« FEMME ! »

« Tu es exaspérant ! »

« Oui, et bien, toi aussi ! »

« La ferme ! » Crièrent-ils tous les deux en même temps, et ils retombèrent dans un silence boudeur, en regardant le mur.

* * *

« Lunard… » Murmura Sirius. « Viens, Lunard. » 

Remus ne releva même pas la tête. « La ferme, Sirius. Nous devons suivre la procédure. Tu sais que nous ne pouvons rien reporter jusqu'à ce que la personne ait disparu depuis 12 heures. »

Sirius grogna de frustration, et explosa, « Ecoute, juste parce ça t'es égal à TOI, ne veut pas dire que je vais rester assis ici et ne rien faire ! » Sirius regretta ses mots aussitôt qu'ils sortirent, et espéra pouvoir les rattraper dans l'air et les remettre à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Remus retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et fit un pas dans l'ombre. Ses yeux étaient couverts par l'ombre faite par ses mèches, et regarda le sol.

« Lunard, écoute, je n'ai pas voulu – »

« Oui, je sais, je suis un loup-garou. » Un sourire amer toucha brièvement le coin de ses lèvres. « Et ça m'est…_égal_. »

« Lunard- ! »

« Non, Sirius, je sais. » La voix tranquille de Remus était douce et légèrement lasse. « Je sais que tu n'as rien voulu dire de pareil. »

Sirius mordit sa lèvre alors qu'il regardait les épaules affaissées de l'autre. Il se maudit lui-même et sa maudite bouche, et souhaita pouvoir déchirer sa misérable langue.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla une éternité, Remus lui jeta un coup d'œil, un petit sourire sur les traits. « Et bien alors ? On y va ? »

Sirius, dérouté, « Et la procédure ? »

« Connerie de procédure. »

La bouche de Sirius s'ouvrit grand alors qu'il regardait Remus battre en retraite, et se dépêcha rapidement de le rejoindre.

* * *

**Arriverais-je cette fois-ci à battre mon record de 11 reviews pour un chap?**


	6. Heure 6:Heure des Fauxculs

**Voici le sixième chapitre ! **

**Avec l'école qui approche et mes maths à revoir (et oui, j'ai un exam à repasser), je ne pourrai publier qu'un chapitre par semaine…et puis si je vais trop vite, vous devrez attendre beaucoup trop lgts avant d'avoir les derniers chapitres, donc faudra faire avec !**

**Merci BEAUCOUP à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer !**

**Trinity1412 (ex Triniti) **(Si je m'amuse en écrivant mes reviews ? Comme une petite folle !lol Et je vais essayé de retenir le 'y', j'avais vraiment pas fait attention, toutes mes excuses ! Sinon oui ta review était longue, amis c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu me battra !Et pour les insultes, moi j'ai adorer le « tu ronfles », c'est tellement…recherché lol Bzoux et mercii)**, Bubblegum712** (Tu trouves ton anglais pourri ? mais no, c'est dans la tête tout ça ! lol Moi aussi je suis en option 'anglais fort' (ou anglais enrichi c'est comme tu veu) et devine koi…je suis la plus nulle de la clase ! Alors soit fière lol Sinon j'espère que tas pu avoir tous tes livres, moi je ne pourai aller les acheter, ka la rentrer, ce qui nous fai chake année 1 mois san livre avec uen tonne de photocopies ki coute bien chère (mon école est en trin de couler, alor il nous arnake sur le cou des fotoc lol)Bzouxxx)**, tit fée** (Mais c'est un plaisir ma chère de traduire des histoires rien que pour vous ! Heure que ça te plaise ! merchiiii)**, Kaena Black** ( Voila ta petite suite chérie, merchiiii)**, Mixou** (grand sourire idiot collé sur le visage)**, Claire** (Voila j'ai essayé d'être rapide ! merciiiiii)**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Si je répond aux reviews ? C'est un truc que j'adore trop et vu que l'auteur n'est pas contre, je ne vais pas me gêner! Concernant de bonnes fics JamesLily en anglais….et bien si je vois une merveille, déso de te dire que je me la garderai pour moi toute seule !Non sérieusement, si c'est juste pour lire (elle ne veut pas qu'on la traduise, j'ai déjà demandé), il y a 'Fighting Fate' que j'avais bcp aimé ou encore 'Flirting With The Enemy', mais je la trouvais bcp trop longue à traduire. En décembre, je commencerais 'Virgin Lily', si t'as envie d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil…Bisouxxx)**, Dark-Mione** (Oui j'ai réusit à battre mon petit record, merci d'avoir 'participer' lol))**, Hayra** (Si tu l'adore tellement, voici pour toi le new chapitre !)**, La copine à Merry** (Comment ça t'es pas sûr que j'allais battre mon record ? J'en ai eu 16 nananinanère lol)**, Pitinad** (Si tu me dis Chambord...Chenonceau…je te dis…NON ! lol jsui déso mais je suis pas française ! Je vis en Belgique mwa !Mais La Loire, ça je connais (quand même oui)Et pour le fait que ça n'avance pas vite entre J et L, et bien tinkiète sa va s'améliorer Bzouu)**, Creme de Moshi** ( Tu pleures parce que je t'ai souhaité un bon annif ? J'aurais préféré un grand cri de joie…mais bon, je vais faire avec…lol)**, Phoque** (Merci pour ttes tes petites reviews ! la mienne arrive bientôt!PS : essaye avec des paroles la prochaine fois lol )**, Titliloo** (hourra une belge !Ouais lol, les belges sont trop forts, ils postent comme des dieux lol et oui je parlais d'Urgence et de Lost sur RTL, d'ailleurs j'ai rater les deux épisodes de ce dimanche, si tu les regardes tu serais me faire un chtit résumé ?et merciiiiii pour tes ptits conseils lol)**, SnakeSneaky** (Ouiiii une nouvelle 'fan' de Peter lol Bzoux)**, Dunkyfunny** ( Voila ta ptite suite !)

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling. **

**Et tant qu'on y est je remercie Choups ma beta! (pauvre de toi qui corriger toutes mes chtites fautes)  
**

** Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« La preuve du véritable amour est d'être libéral dans la critique. »

Molière (1622-1673)

………………………………………………………………………

Lily vérifia sa montre. Cela faisait six foutues heures coincée avec Potter et elle ne pouvait voir aucune issue. Cela avait été six malheureuses, dépressives, et très, très longues heures. Ainsi, la sorcière rousse respira profondément et ravala sa fierté de Gryffondor alors qu'elle s'adressait à la personne de l'autre côté de la cellule.

« Potter. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? » Dans sa réponse, son nom fut presque craché comme si c'était un mot maudit.

« Ecoute Potter, tu es un total faux-cul et je te méprise. » La sorcière rousse poussa un soupir de souffrance et puis continua, ignorant son expression indignée.

« Faut toujours que tu blesses, n'est-ce pas ? » (NdT : C'était pas ça la vrai phrase, mais j'ai pas su la traduire, mais ça doit vouloir dire plus ou moins ça.)

« Mais en raison de ces circonstances…plutôt désespérées, nous devons faire une trêve. »

« Une trêve ? »

« Oui, une trêve, Potter, ton cerveau comprend ce mot ? »

James se renfrogna devant elle, à moitié cachée dans l'ombre de la cellule. « Bien, Evans, bien. Mais c'est juste parce que nous devons travailler ensemble. Mais après ça, tout retourne à la normale, d'accord ? Tu restes hors de mon chemin, et je resterai hors du tien. »

« Bien sûr. » Lily renifla de dédain. « Je ne l'aurais pas voulu d'une autre manière. »

« Bon. » James tendit sa main et Lily tendit la sienne à contre-cœur pour la secouer. Cependant quand leur mains se réunirent, ils sentirent un choc puissant et retirèrent à la hâte leur main l'une de l'une. Lily trébucha et tomba sur le plancher en béton froid.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Potter ? » Râla Lily toujours sur le sol, elle examina sa main en lui jetant un coup d'œil. « Tu ne comprends pas que nous faisons une _trêve _? Plus de farces enfantines ! »

« Moi ! » Hurla James. « _Je_ n'ai rien fait ! Tu m'as donné un choc avec ta main à toi ! »

« Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose ! »

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant que James ne soupire et offre une explication. « Et bien, Evans, je n'ai honnêtement rien fait. Et apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avons fait. Ce doit être nos magies qui se sont heurtées. »

Lily fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes et inclina la tête à contre-cœur. « Je suppose que ça se pourrait. » Elle se releva de telle sorte qu'elle soit de nouveau debout et admit. « Ça ne m'a pas fait vraiment mal de toute façon. C'était juste une sorte de choc. » _Presque…plutôt plaisant._

« Et bien, essayons encore une fois, d'accord ? » Il tendit la main et lui donna une ferme et très brève poignée de main, qui ne laissa à leur main qu'un frisson de chaleur.

* * *

« Lunard ! Lunard où vas-tu ? » Sirius fit la course pour rattraper un Remus qui était rapidement parti. 

Remus renifla, ne prenant même pas la peine de l'honorer d'un regard. « Où tu penses que je vais ? Chez Dumbledore, bien sûr. »

Sirius fut sauvé de répondre par la voix d'Arabella couvrant la distance entre eux. « Sirius ! Remus ! » Elle arriva rapidement jusqu'à eux, les yeux dans le vague et inquiète.

Remus se retourna pour la regarder. « Qu'est-ce qui a, Arabella ? » Demanda-t-il, en s'arrêtant pour la sorcière habituellement imperturbable. L'allusion de panique et d'inquiétude dans sa voix le rendait anxieux.

Elle se tordit les mains alors qu'elle leur jetait des coups d'œil hésitants. « C'est - c'est Peter, il est étourdit depuis qu'il est revenu de… »

Sirius sentit une secousse de contrariété monter en lui. Pour dire la vérité, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti. Déchiré entre trouver Dumbledore ou aller aider Peter, il soupira finalement et suivit Arabella et Remus vers l'endroit où son camarade Gryffondor était.

* * *

« Potter ! » Pleura Lily, l'excitation courant à travers ses veines alors qu'elle se relevait en sautant. « Il y a une fenêtre ! » 

« Vraiment. » James était complètement indifférent à ses sentiments et la fixa d'un air désintéressé toujours sur le sol.

« Potter ! C'est une FENÊTRE ! »

« Oh, je suis désolé. Est-ce que je suis censé être étonné ? Bien sûr qu'il y a une fenêtre, Evans, tu es idiote ou quoi ? D'où tu penses que vient la lumière de la lune ? »

« Oh, la ferme Potter. Est-ce que tu reconnais que nous pouvons sortir ? »

James observa la structure pitoyable d'un œil douteux. « Non, à moins que tu ne puisses te glisser à travers les barreaux. »

« Et bien, tu ne penses pas que nous pourrions les casser ? »

« Peut-être… » James réfléchi, un reflet dans ses yeux noisettes alors qu'il fixait la fenêtre éloignée avec un regard d'évaluation. « Nous devrions pouvoir arriver jusque là-haut cependant. »

« Et bien, c'est assez facile. Je peux monter sur tes épaules. »

James jeta un d'œil à son corps menu en doutant. « Tu es sûre, Evans ? J'aime bien mes épaules. »

Lily rougit furieusement. « La ferme Potter, je ne pèse pas tellement, et tu le sais, idiot. »

James rit et inclina la tête, à la surprise de sa compagne. « Je sais, Evans, je suis désolé. C'est sortit par réflexe. »

Son sourire était doux et sincère, et Lily se sentit incliner la tête malgré elle alors qu'un flottement faible d'espoir remua entre elle. L'homme à la chevelure ébouriffée s'accroupit. « Essayons, d'accord ? »

* * *

**J'entend déjà venir les houuuuuu de protestations parce que le chapitre est court…je sais, je sais qu'il est court, mais ceti pas ma faute ! Ne me frappez pas please !**

**Bon sinon, j'attend impatiemment toutes vos petites reviews, j'avais voulu voir si je pourrais en avoir plus de 11 la fois passée et j'en ai eu 16, alors merci beaucoup à vous tous !**

**Et au fait…avouez…combien n'avait pas pensé à la fenêtre ?lol**


	7. Heure 7:Heure des Compréhensions

**Alohaaaaaaaaa**

**Comme promis, une semaine plus tard voici le nouveau chapitre, ma béta étant en vacances j'aurais quand même pas pu vous le publier plus tôt, sinon je suis de toute bonne humeur, j'ai vu (deux fois) la bande annonce du film Harry Potter 4 et tout ce que je peux dire c'est que………Cédric est pas mal du tout !D'ailleurs si qqun a des photos du film ou connaît un bon site, je suis prenante !**

**Bon voici mes RAR adorées : (jen ai encore eu 16 !merci bcp bcp bcp !)**

**Bubblegum712** (Optométriste ?Heu…c'est quoi ? lol scuse la pauv' petite inculte est de retour et elle a pas envie d'aller sur google, donc elle attend bien patiemment ta réponse lol !Au fait j'ai écrit ta lettre, faut encore ke je trouve une enveloppe, un timbre et ke j'aile la poster…ba dans 7 mois tu l'auras lol Bisoux cocote)**, DarkMione** (Tadaaaam j'ai encore dépassé le seuil des 11!Merci encore d'avoir reviewé ! Oui je sais que les chap sont courts, celui-ci n'échappe pas à la règle ! Merci bzoux)**, Sushi-powa** (Et oui madame a oublier de me reviewé mon dernier chapitre ! alez zou va me réparer ça tt de suite lol Et sinon moi aussi j'ai envie que tu te connecte pr te parler, mais Madame ne daigne pas se lever tôt le matin et du coup, on sait pas se parler !Et après on di encore que ces ma faute...raa ces jeunes…lol)**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Et oui lol, ca arrive à tout le monde d'être distrait !Ouais oki c'était p-e un peu fort, mais au moins James il l'avait vu la fenêtre c'est kil na pas fait le lien 'Fenêtre égal sortie' (on en peut pas etre beau et intelligen en même temp que veu-tu lol) en ttk meric bcp et a la prochaine !)**, Trinity1412** (Hello trini (je peux t'appeler comme ca au moins ?) la forme ?Bon pr tes petite suppositions sur ce qui va arriver avec les barreaux, et bien t'es super proche!Tu n'aurais pas été lire la fic en anglais par hazar ?Et pr ta soi-disant « victoire ne longueur de review » et bien je te bat tjs à plate couture !Les deux que je t'ai envoyer sont plus longues, j'ai été vérifier lol Bref bisoux pr toi de la part de la fille la plus forte en reviews du monde lol)**, Pitinad** (Tu as un nom de famille belge ? hum qu'est-ce que ca peut bien être…un nom de ville p-e ?Sinon oui j'ai lu HP6 et j'ai adoré, même avec l'incident de la fin (je ne sais pas si tu la lu donc, je ne dévoile rien), mais maintenant j'ai trop envie de pouvoir lire le HP7 !Merci pr ta review !)**, langedelanuit** (Trop joli ton pseudo !Et ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir pensé à al fenêtre, car personne y avait pensé lol même moi j'avoue ! et heureuse que cette traduc te plais !)**, Creme de Moshi** (Des amies à toi ont oublié ton annif ? J'vais aller le régler le compte tu va voir !Au fait t'habite ou lol en ttk la le mien va tomber un samedi cette année, on va voir combien von oublier…je déteste quand ces le w-e car presque personne ne me le souhaite…ces même pas marrant snif snif, bon c'est pas tout, mais merci pr te reviewé, au plaisir de te revoir bientôt !)**Floflo** (Voila ta ptite suite ! j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres !)**, Titliloo** (Ahh ma ptite belge adorée lolEnfin pa sia dorée que ca car je n'aurais pas droit à mon résumé d'Urgence !Mais bon je vais devoir survivre, sinon je desesperais de plus pouvoir regarder Lost, mais ils pasen les nouveau épisodes des Experts, t'aime bien cette série?Merci pr mon exam, je le passe jeudi, c'est le gros stress, surt que j'ai vmt pas envie de doubler, je veux aller en rétho mwa!Pr ndls je suis passé avec 51, je suis forte, hein ?Et au fait t'as kel age ? bzoux)**, Pedro0144** (Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé la dernière fois, je vais te manger pour autant lol Je sui contente que ca te plaise en ttk, merci)**, Shana** (Merci merci ! et oui cette histoire n'est (hélas) pas de moi, mais je suis quand même très heureuse que ma traduc te plaise autant, et ne t'inkiète pas c'est pas demain que j'arrêterai de traduire!)**, Phoque** (Merci pr tes compliments, surtout en disant que je m'améliore ! ca me fait vraiment hyper plaisir, surtout que l'autre jour j'ai été relire AIL…et franchement je me demande pk j'ai eu autant de reviews lol)**, Maikie** (Et bien comme di le dicton « l'amour commence tjs par une dispute » lol, on va bien voir si c'est le cas ici, on le sait déjà pr James…mais pr Lily ?)**, charlou fleur de lys** (Merci pr tes deux reviews lol il semblerait que le site déconne bcp avec mes fics, je vois pas ce que je lui ai fait pourtant…ces pas juste lol en ttk merci pr ta review,et voici ton petit chapitre ! )**, La copine à Merry** (Tu m'en veux bcp ? Ho pardonne moi (fau m'imaginer à genou la), m'accordera-tu ton pardon un jour ? pitier pitier !lol)

**Voila elles sont enfin finies ! Je sais que je fais de longues réponses mais pour l'instant personne ne s'en est encore plaint !**

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à Shichan Goddess, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Le meilleur moyen de détruire un ennemi est de t'en faire un ami. »

Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865)

……………………………………………………………………………

_Whump !_

« Oof ! » Il respira durement pendant un moment avant, qu'avec une voix peinée, il ne parvienne à articuler son avis avec un soupir las. « Je ne pense pas que ça marchera, Evans. »

Lily grogna son accord alors qu'elle tombait en s'étendant sur le plancher. Ses longues mèches rousses s'emmêlaient et se mélangeaient avec la saleté et la sueur, et elle les repoussa avec un grognement agacé. « Encore une fois. »

James soupira mais se leva une fois de plus. Avec leur taille additionnée, ils pouvaient accéder à la fenêtre, mais avec un certain degré de difficulté. Il s'accroupit et Lily prit sa place sur ses épaules tandis qu'il tenait ses jambes fermement. James retient un gémissement lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules déjà douloureuses et blessées, et la releva encore plus haut.

Lily s'étira jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que ses bras allaient se détacher. Ses fins doigts balayèrent le bord des barreaux qui couvrait la fenêtre et grogna presque d'anéantissement. Elle était si _proche_…elle parvint à agripper les barreaux pour la première fois à pleine main et elle fut sur le point de pousser un cri de triomphe, mais poussa à la place un cri de choc et de douleur.

« Evans ? Qu'est-ce que - ? »

La douleur lancinante était inévitable lorsqu'elle traversa chaque nerf de son corps. Elle tomba en arrière et se sentit se renverser dangereusement dans l'espace vide. Elle ferma ses yeux émeraudes, prête pour l'impact mais se sentie amortie à la place par un corps mince et grand.

« Potter ? »

James cracha ses cheveux qui étaient venus s'engouffrer dans sa bouche. « Quoi ? » Gémit-il.

Sa voix était douce et inquiète. « Merci. »

« De rien, Evans. Mais si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Oh ! »

Elle s'écarta rapidement et s'assit près de lui sur les talons, tandis qu'il se relevait lentement et péniblement. Elle mordit sa lèvre, se sentant coupable tandis qu'elle l'observait essayer de cacher une grimace de douleur. « Je suis désolé, Potter. »

James fit un signe de la main. « Ne le mentionne pas, Evans. Je pensais simplement que ta tête n'avait pas besoin de coups supplémentaires. »

Lily se mordit encore la lèvre alors qu'elle le regardait s'asseoir avec de lents mouvements. « Peut-être que nous devrions arrêter pour le moment. » Offrit-elle, hésitante.

James inclina la tête, clignant des yeux pour que la noirceur s'efface de sa vision. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il pourrait se focaliser, il lui jeta un coup d'œil tout en s'appuyant contre mur. Curieux, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu as touché les barreaux ? »

Lily trembla alors qu'elle serrait sa robe contre elle. « Oh…c'est comme si – comme le Doloris, seulement…_en moins fort_… »

James ferma les yeux tandis que le désespoir accablait son corps fatigué, et il sentit le faible espoir s'envoler hors de lui. Il entendit Lily se glisser jusqu'à lui, car elle était aussi penchée contre le mur. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts alors qu'elle fixait quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir, au plus profond d'elle-même. Les séquelles du Doloris la firent trembler comme une feuille un jour d'automne. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant un moment, avant qu'elle ne chuchote, « Tu sais comment ça fait ? »

Il ne lui demanda pas d'élaborer. Tranquillement, il répondit, « Oui. »

Lily frissonna, ses yeux revenant à la normal, mais toujours légèrement hantés. « Comment ? »

« L'été avant la septième année – des Mangemorts. Ils se sont amusés à l'utiliser sur toute ma famille. » Ses yeux s'obscurcirent de douleur à ce souvenir et sa voix devient distante, sans émotion. « Ils l'ont employé à plusieurs reprises, et aucun de nous n'avons pu répliquer, parce que rien en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne nous avait été enseigné pour lutter contre ça. Ma mère et mon père – ils ont combattu jusqu'à la fin, pour nous protéger…mais ce ne fut pas assez. Maman, Papa, Sarah. Ils sont morts. J'ai survécu. »

Lily fut silencieuse pendant un moment comme si elle attendait qu'il se calme et qu'il quitte ses souvenirs. Ils touchèrent quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir souffert. Cela lui donna la sensation d'un lien que seule la guerre peut apporter.

« Je suis désolée, Potter. »

James hocha la tête de reconnaissance.

Lily continua, sentant les mots de son passé surgir comme un océan en turbulences. Elle respira profondément et calmement. « Mes parents aussi sont morts – ils ont été torturés à mort parce qu'ils étaient des moldus quand j'étais en sixième année. J'étais à l'école. »

Ses derniers mots avaient été dits avec regret et tristesse. James resta tranquille avant qu'il ne tende la main et la pose sur son épaule dans un acte de compassion. « Je suis désolé, Evans. Je le suis vraiment. »

« Lily. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Lily. Si nous devons être coincés dans cette malheureuse cellule, nous pourrions aussi bien nous appeler par nos prénoms. »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Ils parlèrent pendant longtemps de choses sans importances telles que leur parfum de glace préférée ou leur balai favori, de ce qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient, d'animaux de compagnies et de souvenirs heureux. Ils explorèrent l'âme de l'autre, et trouvèrent, à leur surprise, les personnes merveilleuses qui se cachaient sous les couches d'insolences.

Lily sentit ses yeux se fermer une fois de plus et sa tête se penchée, tombant sur l'épaule de James. Elle poussa un doux et somnolent soupir tandis qu'elle inhalait le parfum pur de James. Avec d'agréables pensées, elle bascula au pays des Rêves et ronfla bientôt légèrement.

James soupira et ses yeux se fermèrent. Aussitôt qu'il le fit la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit en grinçant. La voix froide et malveillante qui hantait ses rêves le sortit de sa stupeur, les yeux rouge sang scintillant d'un plaisir malveillant.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens…mais qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

* * *

**Hum hum mais qui cela peut-il bien être ? Le prochain chapitre à l'avance pour celui qui me fait la réponse la plus originale ! (on s'amuse comme on peut lol)**

**Le prochain chapitre est un de mes préférés, raison de plus pour vous creuser les méninges !**


	8. Heure 8:Heure des Tentations

**Hello à tous ! **

**Malgré que l'écran de mon ordi soit parcouru de grosses lignes noirs (j'ai en quelque sorte éclater l'écran l'autre jour…) je vous ai quand même traduit le nouveau chapitre ! Sinon pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore, j'ai appris vendredi que je doublais mon année scolaire…le moral y est pas trop, la rentrée était aujourd'hui et c'est décidé je change d'école, ce qui fait que demain, je me fait ma deuxième rentrée !lol**

**Les (petites) RAR habituelles :Lily** (j'aime bien l"idée du lapin, mais un vert alors! Lol)**, SnakeSneaky **(Yes my girl, Dark Vador version harry potter en personne. Tu veux le découper en morceaux? Di j'pourrai avoir la tête? Stepléééééééé)**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Moi sadik? Ces même po vrai! NA et tout d'abord moi c'est bello et pas bella, paf dans les dents lol)**, Lyla** (Rogue? mais il es gentil tt plein Roguounet! (ouais on y crois, on y crois))**, Dunkyfunny** (Et no ma poulette (je peu?) c'est pas toi ka gagner le chap, mais bon c'est pas comme si t'avais du attendre 5 mois pr la suite non plus!lol PS: jadore le chtit surnom 'dunky la boulette')**, la copine à merry** (Jme souvien plus si je te l'ai encore donné en avance, mais bonne lecture kan même et merci pr ta review et pr ton soutien!)**, ladybird** (hoooooo une bavadre! saute de joie alors cha va? Bè en ttk meric pr tes compliments, ca fait trop plaisr et tinkiète pas pr l'auteur, elle est hyper méga heureuse!Sinon Voldi n'était pas une réponse très original, autant l'avouer lol mais qui sait p-e pr une prochaine fois?)**, Hayra** (J'ai adoré ton Dobby et t'as bien faillit l'avoir le chap, mais bon finalement j'ai pris kkun d'autre, désoléééé. Merchi a pluch)**, pedro0144** (yes c'est bien Voldi, oki c'était pas compliker a deviner mais bon….lol)**, Bubblegum712** (Et oui cette fois-ci, tu l'a pas eu en avance, mais bon p-e le prochain, faut juste que je te parle sur msn! Pour l'optométriste et bien c'est bien ce ke je me disai mais chez moi on dit opticien et ces ton mot qui me parai laid lol et pour la lettre et bien je l'ai envoyer l'autre jour, alors tu l'auras surement cette semaine! tte fière )**, Crème de Moshi** (haaaa ma petite gagnante!Bon tu m'as pas di comment t'avais trouver le chap mais j'espère quand même qu'il t'avait plu!)**, Dark-Mione** (Et ouais, encore une fois plus de onze reviews et ça fait trop trop trop plaisir!merciiiii)**, titliloo** (Alors ton exam c'est bien passé au moins? J'espère que tu t'es pas planté comme moi en ttk!et t'es pas une petite file, j'ai que 16 ans moi! Oki bientot 17 mais pr l'instant ca nous fai kun an de différence!Pr l'adresse des sites, j'ai un peu oublier de t'envoyer un mail, mais tu peux aller sur Poudlard . org, lechicaneur . , mugglenet . com, sur le premier site les page sont lentes à charger mais il y en a beaucoup et sont très belles!)**, Pitinad** (Kikoo alors oui c'est bien le trailer avec l'évolution des persos, ca c'était au ciner mais j'ai vu celui sur le net et t'as raison il est mieux…sauf kon voit pas mon Cédric…snifou…et pr les fotos, j'ai trouver d'autre sites très bien mais merci d'avoir proposé, et jai celle avec Cedric en maillot (je l'ai chercher pdt au moins 3h après que tu m'ai di kelle existait lol) et pr ton nom de famille et bien c'est le nom d'une de mes ex-prof, une pas très sympa d'ailleurs…mais je crois pas que c'est un nom de ville, du moins je connais pas!Merchi ciao)

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

"Nous gagnons la force de la tentation à laquelle nous résistons."

Ralph Waldo Emerson (1803-1882)

………………………………………………………

« Tiens, tiens, tiens…mais qu'est-ce que nous avons la ? »

Les yeux noisette de James s'ouvrirent et fixèrent la porte de la cellule. La lumière du couloir moulait son corps, l'ombre cachant tout ses traits. Tous les traits exceptés les yeux rouges qui hantaient la mémoire de James. Ils étaient remplis de quelque chose ressemblant au plaisir tandis qu'ils regardaient les deux formes blotties, et James trembla à l'atmosphère devenue soudainement glaciale.

Il balaya la salle du regard et James sortit de sa stupeur, cherchant lentement sa baguette qui n'était plus la. Ses propres yeux furent calculateurs alors qu'il estimait leur chance de survie sans faire de mal à Lily. Son regard s'arrêtant automatiquement sur le visage près de lui.

Le regard de Voldemort se remplit de désir lorsqu'il vit où se dirigeait son regard (à James). « Et moi qui m'attendait à ce que vous vous entre-tuez…non ceci est beaucoup plus…_agréable_. » Murmura-t-il doucement, « C'est une bien jolie petite chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les mains de James se serrèrent de colère alors que la fureur brouilla sa vision pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne reprenne le contrôle.

Voldemort ne manqua pas le bref flash d'émotion. Il continua de se promener dans la cellule, taquinant James avec la proximité de sa vengeance tellement voulue. « Je me demande ce que je ferais avec elle quand je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle…peut-être qu'elle pourrait fournir un _amusement_. »

« Je vous défend de la toucher. » Sa voix était calme, mortelle.

Voldemort haussa un sourcil d'une fausse surprise, prenant un plaisir pervers à avoir le dessus sur l'Auror. « Vraiment…et qu'est-ce que tu ferais exactement pour m'en empêcher ? »

Les yeux noisette caressèrent encore l'innocente rousse qui murmura doucement dans son sommeil et se rapprocha pour avoir de la chaleur. _'Quelque chose. Tout'_ Pensa-t-il. Alors qu'il se demanda, vaguement, pourquoi elle ne s'était pas réveillée, Voldemort répondit à sa question silencieuse.

« Elle ne se réveillera pas jusqu'à ce que je le lui ordonne. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Rien, Potter, quelque chose à quoi on ne peut facilement remédier. Elle se réveillera quand elle voudra bien se réveiller de son rêve, ou quand je le lui ordonnerai. Autrement, son sommeil durera…pour toujours. »

James sentit une bouffée de peur le parcourir. Elle se réveillerait seulement quand elle souhaiterait retourner à la réalité au lieu de rester dans son rêve…Et quel fou choisirait l'enfer au paradis ?

Il la posa gentiment sur le plancher et se leva, sachant tout à fait bien qu'il avait la chance d'une boule de neige en enfer de blesser Voldemort s'il l'attaquerait maintenant. Son insolence de jeunesse avait légèrement diminué, pendant la guerre, parce qu'il avait pu voir ce que l'insolence faisait aux gens. Ou plutôt, il avait vu les restes de gens qui avaient été idiots avec leur décisions et leur temps.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement.

« Ce que je veux ? » Les lèvres de Voldemort dessinèrent de nouveau une mince ligne ressemblant faiblement à un sourire. « Ce n'est pas ce que _je_ veux, Potter, c'est que tu veux. Tout ce que je veux est de te voir servir noblement ma cause – l'extermination de tous les sang-de-bourbes. Tout ce que je veux est que tu rejoignes mes rangs et que tu deviennes mon loyal disciple. Mais il importe peu de ce que je veux. Je peux te donner ce que tu veux le plus. »

Il se rapprocha, sa robe tourbillonnant majestueusement autour de lui. James entendit tout à coup la voix qui hantait chacun de ses rêves venir de chaque coin de la cellule l'attirant avec des promesses.

« Je peux t'offrir tellement d'avantage que Dumbledore…Un des tiens à déjà rejoint mes rangs…je peux t'offrir ce que je lui ai offert…

_La Renommée..._

_... la fortune... _

_... la gloire..._

_...la puissance... »_

Puis, un murmure vint chuchoter à son oreille, alors que Voldemort apparut soudainement derrière lui. « Et je peux même t'offrir ce que tu n'aurais jamais eu autrement… »

_« ... elle. »_

* * *

**Prière de ne point tuer ni torturer la traductrice après la lecture de ce chapitre. Les menaces de morts ou autres seront lues avec bcp de soins… et la meilleure sera récompensée par le prochain chapitre en avance (j'aime bien ces concours stupides, pas vous?)**


	9. Heure 9:Heure des Sacrifices

**Bijour à tous ! Me revoici avec la traduc du chapitre 9 (et ouais déjà le 9) !**

**Pour ceux que ma petite vie intéresserait, et bien ma rentrée dans ma nouvelle école s'est très bien passée, j'ai rencontré plein de gens sympas, je me sens encore un petit peu paumée mais paraît que ça passera bientôt !**

**Merci à tous pour vos 'adorables' reviews, j'en ai eu moins que d'habitude, mais elles m'ont quand même fait trop plaisir !C'est Ladybird qui a gagné pour la plus belle torture mais vu que j'avais pas son mail, j'ai pas pu lui envoyer le chap, mais promis t'auras le prochain à l'avance !**

**Charlou fleur de lys **(Merchi pr ta review et sympa de voir que dès que t'as du temps libre, tu vas lire cette traduc !bzou)**Dukyfunny** ( en train de convulser sur le sol pitier tout mais pas Alizé, pitier!Je supporte pas, please, pleure toutes les larmes de son corps et se prosterne a genoux arrete le massacre sinon je jette mon ordi par la fenêtre et t'auras plus jamais la suite nananinanère lol)**, Flo-Fol-Œil** (Hey mais je te connais toi!Je crois que je lisais 'somebody loves James Potter' sur TWWO, c'est bien de toi,non?Et si c'est le cas, la suite du sequel arrivra bientôt?En ttk merci et a pluss)**, SnakeSneaky** (Voilà enfin une fille inteligente, on ne tue pas les traducteurs car sinon la suite n'arrivera jamais lol Par contre ton ptit serpent tu te le garde chez toi oki ? si,on je prend mes mygales okay ? regard complètement timbré)**, Luminaria** (Houuuuuu elle écoute pas en cours, ze vais te dénoncer! Et puis ces degeu moi je vais jamais sur les ordi pdt l'école, faut dire que je n'ai pas de cours d'éco, mais j'ai droit qu'à la biblio…injustice pure et net…Et puis moi je men fou de ta plume je suis pas chatouilleuse !biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip, oups je viens d'exploser le détecteur de mensonges lol)**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Comment ça madame se plaint kon ne peut pas troturer la traductrice ? Je crois que tu serais morte depuis lgts si on pouvait lol, surtt kan jevoit le temps que tu met pr traduire mon cher This Time Around, j'ai tjs pas été lire les 7 derniers chap d'ailleurs…Et pour Bella…tout ce ke je peux dire c'est « Bella ? Heu k'es-ce kel vien foutre dan mon histoire celle la?Ze l'aime pas d'abord! » lol merchi et bzoux)**, ilaï** (Merchi pour ta review !ziboo)**, ladybird** (Raaaaaa voici mon désespéré…même pas capable de comprendre que si on participe à un 'concours' faut laisser son émail dans le cas où on aurait gagner!Tu sais que tu mérites 3 baffes? allez Vlan et de une, les deux autres c'est pour un autre jour (ca fait mal à la main, jte jure!)Bref j'ai bcp aimé ta review et je te donnerai le prochain chap en avance mais laisse-moi ton adresse cette fois ok? Et pour Voldi, bè je sens que tu vas le détester de plus en plus!et je ne déprime PAS, je ne suis juste pas dumeur joyeuse, nuance!lol bzoux)**, Pitinad** (Kikoo! Alors oui j'ai la photo où il a les cheveux mi-long, c'est la plus connue je crois, bien qu'il soit pas super dessus et j'ai aussi celle avec le blouson, elle doit dater d'un bail mais il joue bien l'ado avec son ptit blouson de rebel lol)**, Creme de Moshi** (Creme de moshi était une gentille revieweuse, son assasin n'a tjs pas été retrouver mais bello, la seule témoin du crime mène l'enquête.Dommage que celle-ci ait été sourde et qu'elle n'ait pu entendre la dernière volonté de sa revieweuse…paix à son âme (cherche pitoyablemen une excuse pr pas avoir envoyer le chap lol))**, Titliloo** (Aurais-je droit à une fan de romantisme?ouuuuu vais le dire a tt le monde lol !Mai no je dirais rien promi juré craché paf Et puis autant se l'avouer, on es toutes romantikes lol)**, Bubblegum712** (Tout ce que je peux dire en relisant ta review c'est…ne t'approche jamais de moi!lol En ttk j'ai adoré ton petit menu, je suis sûr que t'auras du succès si t'ouvres un resto lol, mais t'attend pas à ce que je vienne jeter un coup d'œil!Et moi je trouve ke le fait de doubler son année est uen bonne raison pour changer d'école, j'avais besoin de changer d'air donc voilà!Et lire les review ne nui pa à ma productivité, ca ne fait que l'accélérer je dirais!bzoux)**, Maikie** (Zaime PAS bob l'éponge!lol et pour Star Wars…heu Griveous c'est le méchant qui corromp Anakin dans le 3, je l'ai vu y a pas lgts mais je m'en souviens plus trop…lol Au fait déso de pas t'avoir répondu au début du chap précédent mais j'avais déjà poster le chap quand j'ai reçu ta review!En ttk merci et a pluss)

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« La guerre est la province du danger, et le courage est donc la première de toutes les qualités d'un guerrier. »

Karl von Clausewitz (1780-1831)

…………………………………………………………

« Alors, Potter…qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Acceptes-tu mon offre généreuse et d'avoir tout ce dont tu as toujours voulu au moindre appel ? Ou continueras-tu à côtoyer Dumbledore et de te plier à chaque heure de chaque jour pour le reste de ta vie, jusqu'à ce que tu meures finalement d'une mort solitaire par ma main ? Choisis Potter. Rejoindras-tu mes rangs ? »

Le moment de vérité était finalement arrivé. Si James Potter, héritier de Gryffondor pouvait changer de côté, alors ce serait le plus monumental des triomphes pour leur côté.

« Jamais. »

Ce simple mot fut tranquillement prononcé, mais il y avait une certaine certitude, de la fierté, et du défit. Tout ce en quoi il croyait et ses émotions furent prononcés dans un mot. _'Lily…ce serait mieux de ne pas t'avoir du tout, que de devoir vivre le reste de ma vie en me demandant si tu t'intéresses vraiment à moi, ou s'il s'agit d'un sort. Je ne pourrai pas vivre comme ça. Sirius, Remus, Peter, maman, papa, Sarah…j'espère que vous serez fiers._

Les lèvres de Voldemort s'étirèrent de nouveau en un ricanement de dégoût et il s'éloigna comme si James empestait une odeur fétide. « Ah, le courage. Le trait le plus détesté, et l'emblème des Gryffondor. Vraiment ignoble, Potter. Je pensais que ton sang pur était plus encré en toi. »

James regarda droit devant lui, le visage blanc, ignorant le souffle de Voldemort chatouillant son oreille. « Je ne trahirais jamais la confiance de l'Ordre. » _Ni celle de Lily._

« Tu réalises, Potter, que, puisque tu refuses mon offre, tu devra être…puni. Ta vie est finie. »

« Oui. » _'Je ferais tout pour eux. Tout pour elle. Tout.'_

« Tu renoncerais à ta propre vie pour l'épargner… ? » La voix de Voldemort était remplie de révulsion. « Faible. »

James rit jaune. « Je ne dirais pas que je suis faible, _Tom_. »

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent d'une colère froide. « Silence ! Potter, stupide imbécile, tu regrettera le choix que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'après un certain _traitement_, tu penseras autrement. »

James renifla. « Probablement que non. »

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Voldemort se retourna, sa robe balayant le sol derrière lui. C'était la chance de James, avec le dos de Voldemort exposé, et il l'a prise. Il se lança dans les airs, et un moment plus tard il y eu un ignoble :

_Crack !_

Voldemort attrapa le bras de James et l'_arracha_. James put sentir son bras se déboîter, et il ne put retenir le cri de douleur. L'obscurité envahit sa vision, et il put voir la forme de Voldemort se glisser vers la porte.

« Oh et Potter ? » Voldemort se tourna vers la forme blottie sur le sol de la cellule, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « N'attaques pas par derrière. Ce n'est pas très digne pour un Gryffondor. C'est une façon d'agir trop…_Serpentard_. »

James saisit son bras disloqué et grimaça d'agonie tandis qu'il essayait de s'appuyer contre un mur pendant que la porte se refermait. Un simple mouvement le laissait haletant, les étoiles apparaissant devant ses yeux. Il prenait sa respiration toutes les trente secondes, essayant désespérément de reprendre son calme. Il retint un cri de douleur, déterminé.

Sa vision d'éclaircit finalement et il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily._ Je ferais n'importe quoi…_

_Pour elle._

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda tranquillement Sirius alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Peter, pâle et épuisé, sur le lit. 

Remus releva la tête, une expression triste sur le visage. « On dirait qu'il a été frappé par le sort de Doloris. »

« Tu penses que… ? »

« Oui. C'est exactement ce que je pense. Il a du être là quand Lily et James se sont fait capturés…peut-être a-t-il été les chercher et a été attiré dans une embuscade. »

« C'est notre Queudver…un imbécile absolu pour se faire attraper, mais pour une noble cause. » Fit remarquer Sirius, un respect mesquin dans sa voix.

« Nous devrions le laisser seul. Il a besoin de repos. » Murmura Remus, et Sirius hocha la tête. Remus souffla la bougie et ils sortirent tous les deux.

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent dans l'obscurité. 'Si seulement tu savais, Sirius…si seulement tu savais…'

* * *

**Pas de petits concours à la con aujourd'hui, quoique j'adore tjs lire ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe dans la suite, surtout quand c'est original !**

**Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !**


	10. Heure10:Heure dela Découverte des Portes

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Malgré que je sois overbooké ces temps-ci, voici quand même votre (petit) chapitre ! Le prochain chapitre de Bed of Roses, lui devrait arriver jeudi (pour ceux qui liraient cette traduc)**

**Merci encore à toutes vos reviews, j'ai dépassé les 100, c'est trop génial (surtout quand je compare avec mes autres traductions lol)**

**Elody **(Nooonnn ne meure pas, voila le prochain chapiiiiiiiitre!)**, titliloo** (Ton frère te tues si je lui passe pas l'ordi? Oh que je comprend bien cette situation, surtout quand c'est toi la plus jeune de la famille!bzoo miss et ze veu le prochain chap de ta fic lol)**, Dark-Mione **(Pas grave si tu ne review pas tous les chapitres, surtout que je compren a kel point la rentrée peut-être fatiguante, mais sinon ca c'est bien passé?)**, Pitinad** (Lily qui joue les infirmière?Bè faudrait d'abord qu'elle se réveille (pas con, hein?lol) oui ma rentré dans ma nouvelle école c'est bien passé, faut juste que je m'habitue, et tinkiète pas pour les TP, on doit tous y passer, perso c'est en Néérlandais, et c'est pire que l'anglais pleure de desespoir car dans 10min elle doi y retourner bzou)**, Crème de Moshi** (Tu vas venir me hanter? M'en fout mon papa c'est le plus fort et y va te foutre une raclé si t'oses te pointer NA et pour Over the Time et bien c'est Stellmaria qui l'écrit et non le saut de l'ange (et paf dans les dents)moi j'ai deja lu tou les chap de this time around et c'est vrai que Peter fai pitier, mais jai lu un jour une fic ou on voyait les super vacance des 3maraudeur et pui Peter tout seul planker dan un armoire car son oncle voulai le frapper,jte jure ke depui lors moi jle respecte mon chtit Peter!)**, Bubblegum712** (Elles étaient bonnes au moins tes lasagne?sadik va, c'est mon plat préféré…t'es pas sympa toi)**, Kaena Black** (voila ta ptite suite!)**, Namasta** (Merci pour ta review et je le répète Voldi n'est pas méchant, tout ça c'est dans la tête lol En ttk, j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil a ton profil, et je sais pas de qui tu t'es inspiré mais il est parfait lol (se la pète juste un peu))**, ilaï **(Tu adores mes traduc sur les jumeaux? Merchiiiiiiii et puis c'est vrai je traduit toujours des truc géniaux, normal je suis génial lol, non en fait j'essaye chaque fois de trouver des fics un peu différentes de ce qu'on a labitude de voir et pour l'instant ca a lair de plaire!)**, luminaria** (Regarder en boucle Charlie et la chocolaterie et ne pas manger de chocolat pdt une semaine? Noooonnnnn partie se réfugier dans la foret amazonnienne avec son paket de chocolat tout ce que tu veux mais pas mon choco, ca c'est vraiment de la torture et si tu le fait je te dénonce au droit de l'homme!)**, Dunkyfunny** (Ptit cha, ptite review? Bè je sens que je vais devoir me contenter de beaucoup de petite reviews moi…alors sinon il y a deja 21 chapitres écrits, et a mon avis il y en aura 24 en tout, bzooo)**, Sushi** (Non mais ces koi cette jeunesse ki passe ces matinées devan lordi?pffff et kan je pense…que jen fait partie lol non sérieux je suis accro a internet y a pas moyen , di tu crois quil existe des cures de désintoxe pour ce genre de problème?)**, Trinity1412 **(Kikoo miss et bien ca ces une courte review! Vla une courte rar pour te punir lol bzou miss)**, Charlou fleur de lys** (Mais de rien ma chère, cest un plaisir de traduire rien que pour vous, bzou)**, SnakeSneaky** (Tu trouves ca degeu de deboiter les bras des gens? Et bien fait attention au prochain chap (tu comprendra a la fin de celui-ci) et ne viens pa te plaindre que je ne t'aurai pa prévénu lol bzoo)**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Kiko toi ! alor toute mes excuse pr This Time Around, javai écrit la RAR avant de voir ke tu avais publié le nouveau chap!Pr Peter et bien il me semble ke tu n'apprendra rien (men souvien pa du moins) mais on en apprendra pluss sur un autre perso mais shuuuuuuut)

**Voila c'est finit, bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi je retourne à mes TP (et ouais, ils ne nous lachent jamais ceux-la…)**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« La torture est une expérience très humiliante. Le but n'est pas d'obtenir une information mais de vous punir et de vous briser de sorte que vous ne fassiez rien contre l'autorité. Vous devenez un exemple pour les autres de sorte qu'ils soient trop terrifiés pour faire quelque chose. »

Isabel Allende (1942- )

……………………………………………

Voldemort sortit de la cellule avec de rapides mouvements, ses yeux presque noirs de fureur. Il se tourna vers le Mangemort qui faisait le garde hors de la cellule, et siffla, « Pourquoi ne montrerais-tu pas à M. Potter les pièces du sous-sol…je suis sûr qu'il se trouvera plus bavard après lui avoir montré quelques unes de nos méthodes _les plus persuasives_. »

Le Mangemort se tint immobile, alors que la terreur se dessinait sur ses traits.

« Prends Malefoy avec toi pour ton interrogatoire. » Les yeux rouges brillèrent en voyant que l'homme ne faisait aucun mouvement. « Allez ! »

« Oui, mon Seigneur ! »

Voldemort rajusta sa robe et continua son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements tandis que la nouvelle recrue se dépêcha de trouver Lucius Malefoy et d'aller chercher leur prisonnier.

James se positionna dans une position légèrement plus confortable, avec son bras contre sa poitrine lorsque la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Il gémit et ferma les yeux, voulant les faire partir. « Pourquoi, par Merlin, pourquoi ? » Murmura doucement James pour lui-même. Tout ce qu'il voulait était se coucher sur le joli plancher tout dur de la cellule et de tomber évanoui. _Est-ce que c'était trop demander ?_

Apparemment, ça l'était.

« Lève-toi, Potter. » La voix lui parut familière et il envoya un coup de pied à l'estomac.

Les yeux noisette s'ouvrirent, alors que James haletait. Il ferma rapidement sa bouche cependant, et fixa deux yeux bleus glacés. Il fut bientôt remis sur ses pieds par des bras forts. Son regard se posa au-dessus des bras mais il rencontra seulement le masque typique des Mangemorts.

« D'accord, d'accord, tout doux mon vieux. » Maugréa James et il fut jeté d'un coup hors de la pièce. Il épargna un dernier regard à la forme endormie de Lily avant que les portes ne se referment une fois de plus.

* * *

C'était merveilleux. 

Lily soupira de bonheur tandis qu'elle s'emmitouflait dans la chaleur des couvertures devant la cheminée. Elle était à un endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler maison – Poudlard. Elle était pelotonnée dans un fauteuil confortable et rembourré, buvant une gorgée de Bièraubeurre et lisant son livre préféré de poésie moldue.

La bièraubeurre coula dans sa gorge et réchauffa son ventre, la faisant légèrement frissonner. Un visage sombre apparu derrière elle, et elle sourit, ses yeux se refermant.

L'homme enroula ses bras autour d'elle, et elle soupira, satisfaite. Son visage était caché par des ombres, mais Lily constata que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Après tout, qui combattrait le pur bonheur ?

Un sanctuaire loin de la guerre.

De la haine.

De la douleur.

De la destruction.

De la puanteur écoeurante de la mort.

Un refuge pour les _souvenirs_.

Un asile contre le monde entier.

Quelque chose flotta légèrement au loin mais Lily ignora le harcèlement au fond de son esprit, le repoussant et l'enfermant à clef.

C'était ce qu'elle désirait pour sa vie entière.

La _paix_.

* * *

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, Potter, n'est-ce pas une situation bien fâcheuse dans laquelle tu te trouves ? » Dit Malefoy d'une vois traînante alors qu'ils le conduisaient à travers un sombre couloir. 

Les détours et les tournants étaient nombreux, et James arrêta rapidement d'en faire le compte. Après dix minutes de marche, ils furent enfin face à face avec une porte.

Et une porte pas du tout impressionnante.

C'était un porte robuste, faite d'un solide bois et épaisse de plusieurs centimètres. Distraitement, James se demanda pourquoi.

Malefoy vit ce qu'il regardait et il sourit, sortant une clef de sa robe et il le poussa dans la salle sombre.

« Elle a été fabriquée de sorte à insonoriser les cris, Potter. Testons-la, d'accord ? Lumos ! »

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent. La pièce était remplie de toutes sortes d'appareils de tortures, dont beaucoup qu'il identifia d'après des livres, et d'autres qu'il ignorait.

Le Mangemort le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. James trébucha, essaya de rattraper son équilibre pendant un moment, et finalement accomplit l'exploit.

« Tu vois, Potter. » Malefoy sourit. « Le sort Doloris est trop bon pour toi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres préfère de loin utiliser ça. »

Les yeux de James s'élargirent légèrement tandis qu'il fixait l'homme, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, devant lui. Il repris un visage neutre, le défi se montrant fièrement dans ses yeux.

Malefoy ricana tandis qu'il prenait un fouet. « Alors. On peut commencer ? »


	11. Heure 11:Heure de l’agonie

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre, qui est…(un peu)…plus long que les autres ! Et non ce n'est pas une blague…je vous jure…lol**

**En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'ai dépassé mon petit record avec 19 reviews pour un seul chap…..ahh si ça c'est pas le bonheur…**

**Ilaï **(Oui je sais pauvre James…lol on est de tout coeur avec lui)**, titliloo** (Kikoo ma chère petite non-bavarde lol, heu jai pas très bein compris pk il te restait encore 7 semaines pr écrire le prochain chap…tu t'es fixé une date limite ou quoi?)**, la copine a merry** (Vive les fouets? Sadiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkk lol)**, Arie-Evans **(Ma tradus est au top de ton palmarès…(rouge comme une tomate)…merchiii)**, SnakeSneaky** (Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ke Jamesi va s'en sortir? C'est un UA je te fait signaler...lol (prend son pied en faisant enrager ses revieurs lol))**, Ange d'Iris** (Tavai plus de connection internet? Mais kommen ta fait pour survivre?lol)**, Dunkyfunny** (Pour me faire pardonner du minuscule chap de la fois pasée, en voila un plus long!(j'suis pardonnée?))**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (kikoo toi! Non faut pas ke t'aille lire en anglais sinon tu viendras plus lire ma traduc…et puis tu risquerais de te retrouver dans le même état que moi apres avoir lu le chap 21 c-a-d, histérique et prete a tuer l'auteur si elle ne poste pas plus vite lol)**, Sushi** (boude dans son coin car elle avait cru que cetai elle ke tu adorais toujours autant et non la traduc…sniff sniff connerie de z'yeux qui ont mal lu la première fois)**, Bubblegum 712** (Mais qu'est-ce qui vas pas biloute?raconte tout a miss bello)**, Luminaria** (Moi jamais plu manger de chocolat? (se met a pleurer rien ke dy penser) bon ecoute on fait un pacte, je dis rien et tu me laisse trankill moi et mon choco, ok?lol)**, héloïse Evans** (pas de "pauvres James" qui tienne, c'est sa faute a lui si il est la NA! (adore torturer ces petits persos) )**, Maikie** (Tu a ecrit une scene de torture pdt les vacs?Faudrait ke j'aille jeter un coup d'oeil a ta/tes fics moi!)**, ladybird** (Tu veux pas kon torture James? Heu…et si je te dis que c'est parce qu'on le torture ke jai eu envie de traduire cette fic?lol (petite flamme sadik dans les yeux)Concernant ton email et bien ces pas mortel, mais je serais kan même plu tenvoyer le chap a lavance car maintenant je ne le traduit ke la vieille de le publier donc…ce ne serait vmt plus "a l'avance", bzou miss)**, Trinity1412** (Oui miss ta review était assez longue lol et pr preuve je vais répondre a tes chtites question, alors concernant Lily et James et bien je vais pas tout révéler, mais ca navance pas très vite et ca ne sameliore pas…Au fait il y a deja 21 chap écrit, et il devrait y en avoir 24, et je commence a devenir impatiante, ze veux savoir la suite moi aussssiiii. Bzoux)**, DarkMione** ("Voldoudou"?sympa comme surnom lol)**, Pininad** (Ta jamais entendu du Nééranlandais? Et bien tu rates rien ma fille, c'est hyper moche c'es du genre "Ik ben Bello, ik heb drie broers en geen zus" (je suis hyper nulle donc je reste dans les phrases très simples lol) essaye de traduire ces pa compliker )**, Phoque** (Mdr oui je suis géniale et jen suis fière lol, non c'est l'auteur qui est geniale, moi je ne fait que traduire!)**, Charlou fleur de lys** (Merci pr tes QUATRE reviews lol en tt cas cetait gentil! Et ne tortures pas mon petit Voldi, je me le garde pr moi toute seule, bzoux)

**Je ne possède rien du tout, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Une blessure, une marque rouge du courage. »

Stephen Crane (1871-1900)

…………………………………………………………………

Le chaud liquide rouge s'écoula goutte à goutte dans le dos de James, enduisant ses mains qui étaient attachées derrière lui. Il était à genoux, une position qu'il dédaignait, et le sang s'écoula du coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il mordait dûrement dessus, déterminé à ne pas crier.

Déterminé à ne pas donner à ce bâtard ce plaisir.

Un autre coup de fouet, et chacun de ses nerfs fut en feu.

Il ne criera pas. Il ne criera pas. Il ne criera pas…

Mais ça lui faisait horriblement mal.

« Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Tu n'aimerais pas. » James haleta tandis qu'il emplissait avidement d'air ses poumons. « Le savoir, imbécile. »

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent et il grimaça. « Vilain, vilain, Potter. Je suppose que ta grosse tête n'a pas encore compris ma question. Peut-être qu'elle a besoin, » Il tint le fouet en l'air, avec le sang brillant dessus, « D'un petit ENCOURAGEMENT ! »

_Crack !_

_Je ne crierai pas, je ne crierai pas, je ne crierai pas…_Et ne le fit pas. Et ne le ferait pas. Il masqua ses traits de sorte qu'ils soient sans expression, même lorsque Malefoy tordit cruellement son bras disloqué.

_Crack !_

Un autre coup, une autre cicatrice. Quoi de nouveau ?

_Je ne crierai pas, par l'enfer, je ne crierai pas, je le jure sur le tombe de ma mère, je ne crierai pas, je crierai pas, je crierai pas, je crierai pas…_

_Putain ! _

Une plainte passa ses lèvres, et les yeux de Malefoy brillèrent. « C'est mieux, Potter. » Il se pencha en avant, de sorte qu'il soit à côté de son oreille. « Crie pour moi, Potter… »

James mordit encore sa lèvre, fixant le vide devant lui avec des yeux froids. « Jamais. »

La douleur continua pendant ce qu'il semblait l'éternité, mais en réalité ce ne fut rien d'autre que quelques minutes. Malefoy semblait avoir de l'affection pour le fouet, mais il n'était pas contre l'utilisation de machines plus créatives.

Il laissa tomber le corps de James sur le sol, et James constata que ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le soutenir. Son corps était rempli de meurtrissures et de lacérations qui continuaient encore maintenant à saigner. Ses côtes étaient cassées, il en était sûr, et sa tête le martelait.

C'était l'enfer.

Mais James tint sa promesse. Aucun son de douleur ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, ni aucune larme de ses yeux. Il énerva Malefoy de rage à cause de ses remarques, jusqu'à ce que son souffle soit épuisé et que sa gorge devienne râpeuse. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire désabusé. Il savait qu'un jour sa bouche pourrait le tuer. Et ce jour était peut-être aujourd'hui.

« Parles-moi de l'Ordre. »

« Je ne pense pas que le ferais. »

« Quelle est sa localisation. Qui sont les membres ? »

« Hmm…non. »

Malefoy le frappa, et la tête de James partit d'un côté. Tranquillement, Lucius l'interrogea encore, « Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix ? Dis-le moi, Potter ! Je peux tout arrêter. Plus de douleur, tu n'aimerais pas ? »

James cracha le sang hors de sa bouche, tandis qu'une petite partie de son esprit mendiait la promesse alléchante. Le sorcier aux cheveux foncés la repoussa, l'écrasa.

Il sourit et indiqua à Malefoy de venir plus près, et le Mangemort blond se pencha. James lui cracha au visage, prenant plaisir au regard dégoûté sur le visage du tortionnaire.

Fermement, tranquillement, de sorte qu'il n'y ait aucune erreur, il chuchota, « Jamais. »

Il pouvait être meurtri, en sang, et brisé, mais il n'était pas vaincu.

_Il_

_Ne_

_Sera_

_**Jamais**_

_Vaincu_

_

* * *

La paix…La paix était sympathique._

Mais horriblement ennuyeuse.

Lily était sûr qu'elle pourrait l'apprécier profondément, et elle commençait à en tomber amoureuse, mais l'harcèlement persistant au fond de son esprit grandissait de plus en plus fort…

A l'extrémité de sa conscience, juste au bord, elle pouvait sentir une chaleur qu'elle ne pouvait sentir dans ce…mirage.

Tous les sentiments étaient superficiels, et Lily ne pouvait le supporter. Elle commençait vraiment à s'embêter mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de saisir cette impression, elle s'envolait loin d'elle, dansant à l'extrémité de ses doigts.

Sa conscience de l'impression commença lentement à s'évaporer, et elle soupira d'anéantissement, incapable de se rappeler ce qu'elle essayai d'atteindre.

Des bras forts s'enroulèrent une fois de plus autour de sa taille pour une grande étreinte, et Lily couina de plaisir tandis qu'elle relevait la tête vers de délicieux et chaleureux yeux noisettes.

« Bonjour, James. »

* * *

Ils avaient enlevé ses lunettes pour qu'il se sente encore plus délaissé qu'il ne l'était déjà, pour essayer de lui faire perdre l'emprise de ses sens. Cependant, James pouvait sentir la douce inconscience traverser furtivement sa vision. Il pria qu'elle vienne le prendre, mais il s'avéra que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas intéressé par l'évasion aussi facile de leur proie. 

« Ce sort est mon préféré Potter. » Dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, James se tourna vers lui, regardant sa bouche remuer.

Malefoy murmura un charme, un dont James n'avait jamais entendu parler, et n'y prêta pas attention. Lucius toucha doucement le prisonnier, et fit un sourire satisfait lorsque James grimaça à cause du feu qui envahit chacun de ses nerfs comme un feu de forêt.

Toutes ses pensées d'inconscience se sauvèrent alors qu'une plume lui donnait plus de douleur qu'un fouet. Les yeux noisette relevèrent la tête vers les froids, yeux bleu, et ils rougeoyèrent d'une joie perverse.

« Comme je le disais Potter, ce sort est mon favori avec les prisonniers…tu voix, ça les rend presque dix fois plus sensible. Chaque – petit – touché produira une douleur que même toi, le grand Gryffondor, ne pourra supporter. Je me demande ce qui se passera, » Dit Lucius d'une voix moqueuse, « lorsque nous utiliserons le fouet ? Découvrons-le, d'accord ? »

Même James ne put cacher sa terreur devant ses mots.

_Crack !_

Et James _cria_.

* * *

James respira profondément alors qu'on lui permettait de s'effondrer sur le sol une fois encore. Il avait permit à un seul cri de passer ses lèvres, un exploit important. Sa lèvre inférieure était en sang et il pouvait entendre le bruit du sang qui s'égouttait et tombait de son menton sur le sol sale de la cellule. 

Il n'avait pas répondu aux questions de Malefoy et il avait été frappé plus fort à cause de ça. Finalement, cependant, la session sembla prendre fin, tandis que Lucius s'ennuyait à cause du prisonnier qui ne dirait pas un mot, qu'importe la provocation.

Le Mangemort renifla et laissa tomber le fouet au sol. Il saisit la tête de James et il regarda fixement dans les yeux noisette froids, et maintenant remplis de fierté. Il rapprocha James plus près de lui alors que le sort qui augmentait les sensations disparaissait, « Je viendrai te finir plus tard, Potter. »

Lucius se releva, et se tourna vers l'autre Mangemort qui venait juste de vomir, son estomac sensible n'ayant supporté la vue de la torture. Lucius soupira de répulsion et laissa tomber les clefs dans l'autre main. « Pour le moment, j'ai de meilleures choses à faire. Finis de la façon que tu veux, et puis porte-le à la cellule. Le Maître le réclamera plus tard. »

Il y eu des bruits de pas et la porte s'ouvrit puis se ferma. James ne sentit aucun soulagement à son départ, cependant, parce qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini. Il porta un peu d'attention sur le nouveau tortionnaire, parce qu'un tortionnaire était un tortionnaire, indépendamment de celui qui tenait le fouet.

« Et bien alors, » Vint la voix hésitante derrière lui, « pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas avec quelques questions ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ne pas commencer ? » Murmura James, tournant la tête de côté, et fixant le sol. Il se retourna quand il ne reçut aucun coup dans le dos et releva la tête vers le Mangemort.

« Et bien… ? »

Le Mangemort tâta le fouet de ses doigts, mais n'entreprit aucun mouvement pour le soulever et James haussa un sourcil devant l'inexpérience flagrante. Ses yeux grands et jeunes voulaient que James facilite sa vie, qu'il dise juste l'information. Mais James était un Gryffondor. Et les Gryffondors ne prennent jamais le chemin facile.

« Qu'est-ce que l'Ordre du Phénix ? »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu dur d'oreille ? Oublie. J'ai déjà dit non. »

« Mais si tu réponds juste à quelques questions, tu ne devras plus supporter ceci. Tu es un pur-sang, le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'épargneras… »

Les yeux de James se plissèrent alors qu'il relevait la tête vers le visage voilé, propriétaire de la voix mystérieuse. « Tu crois vraiment à ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il tranquillement. « Voldemort n'épargne personne. »

« Mais–»

« Jamais. »

« Pourquoi dois-tu rendre ça si difficile pour toi-même ? » Soupira le Mangemort.

« Parce que je suis débile. » Dit James d'une voix morte. « Maintenant, enlève ce stupide masque, imbécile. Tu es un lâche. Fais-moi face comme un vrai sorcier au lieu de te cacher derrière un morceau de tissu. »

Les mains hésitèrent à atteindre le bord du masque. Lentement, à contrecœur, il le dégagea, et les yeux de James s'ouvrirent grands alors qu'il reconnaissait l'homme.

« Toi ? » Demanda-t-il, n'y croyant pas. « C'est _toi_ qui vas me torturer ? » Un rire triste s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Oh par Merlin, c'est riche. »

* * *

**Que celles qui se proposent pour jouer l'infirmière avec James lèvent la main lol**

**PS : je cherche de bon manga à lire, vous me proposez quoi ?**


	12. Heure 12:Heure de la Rédemption

**Alohhaaaaaaaaa**

**Tout le monde va bien, il vous reste encore 5 minutes entre la lecture de HP6 pour lire ma traduc ?lol (héhé moi je l'ai déjà lu en anglais nananinanèreuuhhhh lol)**

**Sinon déso de mon petit retard, mais j'ai eu des petits problèmes pour traduire ce chapitre…et je m'excuse si jamais j'ai mal traduit un truc !**

**Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews, j'ai encore une fois battu mon record !**

**L'ange de la nuit** (Désolé mais fallait lever ta main plus vite! Lol et merci de ton soutien pour ma traduc)**, la copine a merry** (Qui va torturer James?Reponse dans ce chapitre!)**, Dunkyfunny** (Mettre deux chapitres à la fois?Hey c'est pas Noël non plus, moi z'ai que dix doigts, ne sais pas tout faire non plus…lol)**, SnakeSneaky** (Vive les chevaliers du zodiakes! Zen était fan quand j'étais petite, l'autre jour (ca repasse a la tv) j'ai été de regarder un épisode, mais pauvre de moi j'y compren plus rien (va pleurer de désespoir dans son coin))**, Toufue** (Hi hi c'est moi ta meilleure traductrice (n'en reviens tjs pas) et pour ton père tu lui offre un joli boukin et y te fou la paix tt le w-e lol)**, maikie** (Roooo le zordinateurhhhh il est kapout? Souhaites-lui un promp retablissement de ma part!)**, elody** (A maintenant la suite! Et prière d'attendre la fin de ma traduc avant de mourir))**, Shaeline** (vla ta ptite suite!)**, ilaï** (J'sais pas si je te l'ai déja di mais j'aime bien ton pseudo…tu me le prete?lol Pour les mangas je crois que je vais lire Fruit Basket vu que tout le monde me le conseille!)**, littlegirl** (MDR pas besoin de venir tout les jours j'udpade qu'une fois par semaine, j'suis pas buzz l'éclair non plus lol)**, Spinel** (Trop tard ma fille, le fan club de jamesounet t'as battu lol)**, luminaria** (hello toi!alors je t'accorde tout ce que tu veux tant que tu me laisses mon remus, il est à moi et rien qu'a moi, et si j'en vois une lui faire les beaux yeux, je lui ECLATE la gueule c'est compris? (regard de psychopathe) sinon je peux te rajouter a mes contact msn?(jadore le chgmt de sujet lol))**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Rater pour tes deux suppositiosn, ce n'est ni bella ni peter! Et oauis, on peut pas etre doué partout lol)**, Bubblegum712** (Helle chtite miss, cha va? Alors pour les tortionnaires, tas rater pour les deux, faudra lire le chap pour savoir c'est ki et je repete que c'est pas moi qui ai delimité les chapitres, c'est pas ma fauteuuuuuuuhh, pk tout le monde il veut me tuer?le monde est injuste….lol)**, Crème de Moshi** (Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta jolie petite liste de mangas, je crois que je vais lire Fruit Basket et Love Hina, c'est ceux qu'on m'a cité le pluss, et je suis perverse et j'en suis fière lol (koike le mieux c'est kan même d'etre a leur place lol….rooooo je sen qe je vais retourner chez mon ex moi lol)**, ladybird** (Heu…ze crois que la fin de ta review elle a disparu, c'est normal?sinon non ce n'est pas Peter, je crois que James aurrait fait une autre tete sil avait vu un de ses meilleurs amis arriver devant lui pr le torturer, non? bzoux)**, Namasta** (Vla la suite et faudra attendre ton tour pr linfirmière vu la file d'attente lol)**, Ange d'Iris** (No déso mais ce sera pas Sévy…mais pleure pas, un jour je traduirai une fic ou Sevy apparai….un jour lol et merci pr tes conseil de manga, Cain m'interesse mais je connais pas du tout alors si ta dautres details hésite pas!)**, Trinity1412** (Rooo ze vais le dire a ta maman que tu vas trop sur le net!lol et au fait, ton prochain chap il arrive biento?)**, Tililoo** (Alors ca avance l'écriture de ta fic?moi ze veux lire la suite! Lol et ouais je me plaint alors que même moi je prend mon temps…pff ou va le monde lol)**, DarkMione** (No tas pas raison c'est pas Peter, et PAF dans les dents lol et bravo t'es la première de la file pour jouer l'infirmière, mais fait gaffe, ta une meute de filles en folies derrière toi lol)

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Tu peux fermer les yeux devant ce que tu ne veux pas voir, mais tu ne peux fermer ton cœur devant les choses que tu ne veux pas ressentir. »

Anonyme

……………………………………………………………………

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de ses lèvres en sang. « Oh, l'ironie. » James rit, grimaçant lorsque le geste dérangea ses côtes cassées. Il plongea dans les yeux bleu clair qui étaient les miroirs de ceux qu'il connaissait si bien, encadrés par un visage seulement légèrement différent de celui qu'il avait enregistré en mémoire. Les cheveux du Mangemort étaient légèrement plus courts, penchant plus vers le brun que le noir de jais, et son visage – ses traits étaient moins beaux, mais il ne donnait pas cet air de confiance et d'exubérance qui honorait le visage de son frère plus âgé.

« Bonjour, Regulus. » James sourit doucement lorsque l'homme, ou plutôt garçon, regarda le sol d'un air coupable.

James continua, pas intimidé par le manque de réponse, presque pour lui-même. « Les dieux de l'ironie doivent être pliés de rire à ça… » Il sourit d'un air amère, et tourna son regard vers le sol. D'une voix froide et tranquille, il ordonna, « Allez, finissons-en. » La main de Regulus trembla, son visage pâlit alors qu'il soulevait le fouet en l'air. James grimaça, fermant les yeux en attendant. Regulus souleva le fouet…

Mais une fois de plus, il n'y eût aucun bruit du fouet tranchant l'air, il n'y eût aucun flash de feu et d'agonie…il y eût seulement un bruit mat et retentissant lorsqu'il le laissa tomber sur le sol.

Les yeux noisette s'ouvrirent et fixèrent le fouet jeté et abandonné de la prise de son potentiel tortionnaire. Son regard se tourna de nouveau lentement vers le visage du garçon, caché dans l'ombre.

D'une voix étranglée d'émotion, Regulus chuchota, « Je…peux pas… »

* * *

Les yeux bleu clair étaient injectés de sang lorsqu'ils regardèrent la personne assise derrière le bureau. Le feu moulait les ombres qui dansaient dans la pièce avec élégance, couvrant tout d'une douce et sublime lueur, mais elle ne fut pas appréciée par les trois occupants de la pièce. 

« Cela fait douze heures, Arabella. » Remus se força à garder une voix calme, ce qu'il n'était pas, tandis qu'il fixait aussi les yeux impassibles de la Cracmol et de son supérieur.

La femme âgée tourna son regard du feu à un Remus inquiet et légèrement irrité. « Cela fait douze heures, Remus. La procédure réclame vingt-quatre heures avant de rechercher une personne disparue. » Elle étudia son visage avant de se retourner vers le feu. « Tu le sais, Remus. »

« Merde ! » Pleura Sirius de colère, en martelant de son poing le bureau devant lui. « Figg – tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils ont été capturés, et nous n'avons _pas_ vingt-quatre heures. »

« Black – »

« Non, Figg, écoute ! Qu'elle aille en enfer la procédure, parfois ça ne fonctionne pas et c'est le cas ! »

La femme poussa un soupir las. « Black – »

« Tu _sais_ que personne n'a jamais survécu à plus de douze heures de torture, et tu _sais_ qu'ils sont probablement en train de se faire capturer, et tu _connais_ James et Lily – comment peux-tu leur faire ça ? Tu ne sais pas que tu les condamnes à mort ! »

Arabella devint silencieuse, son regard fixant le vide alors que les souvenirs qu'elle essayait en vain d'oublier ressurgissaient, ils venaient chaque soir dans ses rêves depuis cette terrible nuit il y a cinq ans, au commencement de la guerre.

_« Oh, sois prudent David ! » Une plus jeune version d'elle, idéaliste et naïve se pencha pour embrasser son fiancé._

_Il lui sourit, ses yeux émeraude scintillant d'une gaieté silencieuse. « Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? » Ensuite il disparut, pour accomplir une autre mission comme il l'avait toujours fait._

_Seulement celle-ci fut différente._

_Ce fut le dernière fois où elle le vit vivant._

_Il avait été attiré dans une embuscade, il avait été capturé. Elle avait supplié son supérieur qu'on fasse des recherches, mais l'a procédure ne le permit pas. Lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent, il était déjà parti._

_Elle se rappelait encore ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son amour. Qu'ils en riraient plus jamais ensemble, ne pleureraient plus ensemble. Qu'ils ne se marieraient jamais, n'auraient jamais d'enfants, ne vieilliraient pas ensemble, comme dans les promesses murmurées qu'ils s'étaient jurés._

C'était une douleur terrible qui rayonnait au plus profond de sa poitrine, la consommant presque. Elle ne s'était jamais affaiblie depuis et elle était certaine qu'elle ne diminuerait jamais.

Pourrait-elle vraiment condamner d'autres au même destin cruel ?

* * *

« Quoi ? » Demanda James incrédule en regardant le garçon. « Tu ne peux…**pas **? » Sa voix se remplit de colère. « Tu peux tuer des femmes innocentes et des enfants, rejoindre Voldemort, le fils du diable, renier ton propre FRERE et tu ne peux PAS torturer un rebelle ? » 

Regulus tressaillit visiblement. « Mais… » Il était pulvérisé, cherchant désespérément de la compassion dans les yeux noisette. « Je…je te _connais_. »

Il se rappelait encore quand le garçon plus âgé amenait les rires dans les couloirs obscurs de sa maison avant que lui et son frère n'aillent à Poudlard. James avait toujours été aimable avec lui, lui avait toujours permis de le suivre lorsque lui et Sirius faisaient une farce. Cependant, quand James et Sirius avaient été répartis à Poudlard, il y eu une énorme dispute entre Sirius et ses parents, particulièrement lorsque Sirius fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Ils ne furent que rarement, si pas jamais, à la maison. Ils le laissèrent seul. Avec eux.

A passer tellement de temps bercé par les seuls mots de ses parents dans ses oreilles, qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que de les croire ?

James renifla, dégoûté. « Et ça fait une différence ? La guerre n'est pas du tout un jeu Regulus. »

Regulus resta silencieux, et James soupira et se retourna. « Cesse d'être un idiot, tout d'abord, Regulus. Dépêche-toi et finissons-en. »

« Non. » Le mot avait été prononcé doucement, mais il était fait de défi et de fierté. Il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux qui n'avait pas été là depuis un long, long moment, et James se rappela tout à coup le petit garçon espiègle qu'avait été Regulus par le passé.

« Ecoute, Regulus, c'est vraiment noble et tout ce que tu veux, mais tu dois le faire, Voldemort te torturera si tu ne le fais pas, et tu dois rester vivant, idiot ! »

« Non. » Après avoir dit oui tant de fois, après avoir fait tant de choses qu'il savait ne pas être bonnes, ce mot soulagea son âme, et lui révéla la puissance qu'il représentait.

James grogna, se rendant compte avec une touche d'humeur combien il était idiot. Honnêtement, demander à se faire torturer ! « Regulus… »

« Je ne le ferai pas, et tu ne me forcera pas. Je cesserai d'être Mangemort, je jure que le ferai et je rejoindrai les Aurors, je serais utile, je jure que je le serais ! Si tu veux bien de moi… »

Les yeux noisette cherchèrent la sincérité et le désespoir dans les yeux bleus. Il y avait un peu de rédemption dans ces yeux, et il ne put sentir ni la méchanceté ni la déception. Il laissa tomber son regard et lui sourit.

« J'ai une idée bien meilleure que celle-la…tu pourrais être utile à l'Ordre, si tu étais disposé à prendre des risques qui compromettraient ta vie et pourraient te causer de graves dégâts corporel… »

Les yeux cernés s'illuminèrent, et il répondit, aussi sérieusement qu'il le put, « Je le ferais. »

James souri. « Bien, tu dois être légèrement accro, mais depuis que tu m'as dit être d'accord avec la liste que je viens d'énumérer, et bien tu es définitivement cinglé…Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais tu vas _devoir me torturer !_ »

Une expression de détresse lui répondit. « Je ne peux _pas_. »

« Argh ! »

« Ecoutes, je vais aller simplement expliquer à Voldemort que tu es un sang-pur et – »

« Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! » Cria James. « Il te tuera sur place si tu désobéis à ses ordres ! »

La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup, frappant le mur derrière elle avec un bruit et ils sursautèrent tous les deux légèrement. De la porte, une voix se fit entendre, « En effet. »

* * *

« Voici le traître mon Seigneur. » 

Regulus fut poussé devant le trône où était assis Voldemort, et il tomba sur le sol.

« Dis-moi, Black, j'ai entendu que tu veux me trahir pour rejoindre le côté de Dumbledore…je suppose que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu sais ce que nous faisons aux traîtres. »

« Oui, m-mon Seigneur. »

Voldemort haussa légèrement un sourcil. « Oui, tu sais ce que nous faisons aux traîtres, ou oui, tu confirmes la rumeur ? »

« Les-les deux monsieur. »

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent. « Mauvaise réponse. »

Regulus se remit sur ses pieds alors qu'un sentiment de fierté l'envahit. Il était curieusement calme, bien que son cœur martelait sa poitrine, et il savait, avec une évidence soudaine qu'il allait mourir. Mais si c'était vraiment la fin, alors il mourait fièrement. Honorablement. Comme son frère l'aurait fait.

« Mon sei- Voldemort. Votre ordre est pour une cause stupide, et j'étais un idiot de rejoindre vos rangs. J'ai choisi de quitter les Mangemorts de manière permanente. »

Voldemort rit. « Très bien, mon garçon. Je t'accorde ton souhait. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Il y eu un flash de lumière, et Regulus tomba à terre tandis que la vie le quittait, un sourire triomphant courbant les coins de ses lèvres.

Dehors, il commença à pleuvoir violement tandis que les anges pleuraient amèrement l'injustice de cette perte.

* * *

James fut jeté dans la cellule et il gémit lorsque l'impact avec le sol lui rappela ses blessures. Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment, prenant de calmes respirations aussi profondes que ses côtes cassées le lui permettaient. 

Après quelques minutes pour récupérer, il ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux. « Lily.. » Chuchota-t-il, tournant sa tête vers l'endroit où elle était couchée. Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il se traîna jusqu'à elle.

Ses traits étaient paisibles, et il sourit tendrement lorsqu'il remit doucement une de ses mèches rousses derrière son oreille. L'obscurité envahit sa vision tandis que l'adrénaline disparaissait. Il s'effondra au-dessus d'elle, couché sur son estomac alors qu'il succombait avec soulagement dans l'inconscience.

« Lily... » Il murmura, d'une voix légèrement exaltée. « Lily... »

_

* * *

Lily…_

Lily plissa le nez de confusion tandis qu'elle s'arrêtait au milieu de la forêt. Le soleil scintillait à travers la canopée des arbres et les petits oiseaux gazouillaient d'un air heureux. Elle était contente. Elle se tint tranquille pendant un moment, et haussa les épaules. Et juste quand elle continuait sur son chemin -

_Lily…_

Encore une fois.

La voix était douce, et la sorcière rousse dut lutter pour l'entendre tandis qu'elle s'envolait avec le vent. Elle ne pouvait placer un nom sur la voix qui la réclamait. Elle était légèrement désespérée, souffrante, mais pourtant tendre et aimante.

_Lily…_

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent. C'était James ! Elle en était sûre maintenant. Son regard vif chercha dans la forêt, mais elle ne put trouver aucune trace de lui. Le bruit de la forêt s'arrêta, et elle se retrouva à un embranchement de route.

Sur un chemin, s'étendaient la paix et le bonheur et l'amour.

Sur l'autre, des sentiments sombres, et une guerre qu'elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais.

Qui a jamais gagné la guerre de la solitude ?

Il y avait deux chemins – l'un lumineux et ensoleillé, l'autre, légèrement obscurci, rempli d'incertitudes et d'épreuves de souffrance.

Elle choisit le chemin le plus foncé, le chemin pour faire la paix avec elle-même, le chemin de bonheur et d'amour.

Elle choisit la vie.

Elle choisit _James_.

Lorsqu'on te donne le choix entre le paradis et l'enfer, quel idiot choisirait l'enfer ?

* * *

**Voilà finitosh pour aujourd'hui !**

**Au passage, j'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre que vous vous êtes tous planté pour l'identité du nouveau tortionnaire…bande de nul va lol (j'avais pas deviné non plus en la lisant en anglais j'avoue lol)**


	13. Heure 13:Heure des Disparus en Mission

**ALOHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA, tout le monde va bien?**

**Tout d'abord toutes mes excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster, je vais devoir ressortir l'excuse habituelle du "pas le temps, trop de travail pour l'école", et de plus je suis allée faire la fête vendredi et je resort ce soir, ce qui fait que j'ai pas trop le temps pour traduire, mais le chapitre est quand même enfin la!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font trop, trop plaisir (et sourire comme une idiote lol):**

**Tililoo** (Kikoo toi, deso de pas avoir pu rester plus lgts sur msn l'autre jour, mais faudra que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, en ttk je suis contente que ton moral remonte!bzou miss)**, Arie-Evans** (Oui ca veut dire que Lily se réveille enfin, et il semblerait bien que Lily ne soit pas si indifférente à James, t'as bien deviné!)**, Charlou fleur de lys** (Oui Lily a enfin fini par se réveillée, y a falu du temps mais la mazelle est enfin de retour lol, et de rien pour la traduction, tant que ca vous plait, moi ca me fait plaisir)**, FloOo'z** (Merci pr te review et voila la suite!)**, lulu** (Merci mais ce n'est pas ma fic, moi je ne suis ke la traductrice (et c'est deja pas si mal, hein!lol))**, Anne-Sophie** (Merci et voila la suite!)**, tempopo** (Ne pas trop me surmener? Bè ca t'es bien la seule à me le dire,dabitude on me dit de me grouiller lol, sinon tu as beau avoir commencer tard la lecture, faudra que t'attende comme tout le monde pour avoir la suite bzou)**, lange de la nuit** (Pour la réaction de Lily s'est dans ce chapitre, et merci pour tes reviews)**, Maikie** (T'es à la fac? T'es donc une ptite française, et sinon tu fait koi de beau comme étude (en train de se la jouer ptite intelotte lol))**, luminaria** (Hello miss, alors j'aurais droit à de nouvelles petites infos sur toi et ta chere vie amoureuse bientot?lol Sinon je m'imaginais Regulus comme ça, donc il ne m'a pas déçu dans cette fic bye)**, Bubblegum712** (Comment ça tu attend tjs ta lettre? Mais c'est pas ma faute si la Poste prend son temps, ze vais aller leur botter leur fesse tu va voir lol, et au fait tu la enfin fini HP6?)**, Crème de Moshi** (Hum et bien pr RAB, va savoir pk mais j'arrive pas suivre l'avis général…j'aurais plutot aimé un nouveau perso, mais bon faudra encore attendre 3 ans pour le savoir, mais à mon avis t'as pas tort, car dans les perso déja connu je vois pas du tout qui ca pourrait etre d'autre!)**, Ange d'Iris** (Tu veux soigner James? Je te conseille de frapper Lily très fort derrière la tête, mais fait gaffe y a le club "sauvons-Lily-des-fans-hystériques-de-jamesipooh" qui veille!Sinon j'ai tjs pas lu Cain, j'ai vmt pas le temps c'est temps-ci, c'est horrible, moi ki pasait tout mon temps a lire avant, et maintenant ca va faire deux semaine que jai pa ouvert un livre…ze vais mouriiiiiirrr lol et merci pour tout tes détails)**, ladybird** (Toi tas VMT des probs avec ton pc lol et sinon oui Lily choisit de se réveiller à la fin et au fait ta grippe est passé ? (zavez vu komm je minkiète de la santé de mes chtits revieweurs ?lol))**, Dunkyfunny** (Comment ca tu n'aimes pas ta prof d'anglais? Pas bien tout ca, mais bon on va dire que je te comprend, la mienne n'est pas géniale non plus, je dois bosser comme une malade mais au moins ça m'aide pr mes traducs!)**, DarkMione** (Ah non cette fois ci c'ets pas toi la plus rapide, tu viens de te faire battre royalement par les deux revieweuses qui suivent….mais non pleure pas, j'suis sur ke tu retrouveras vite ta première place, j'suis de tout coeur avec toi! lol)**, Trinity1412** (Comment on se moque de la mort du pauvre poussin Regulili, pas gentille toi lol, et ca s'arrange tjs pas mieux pr ta fic?)**, Le saut de l'Ange** (Tu savais qu'il était interdi de lire les RAR des autrres reviews?mdr faut pas se moquer de mes expressions…c'est juste que je l'adore mon "et paff dans les dents" lol et sinon tu avances dans le HP6 en français? Moi je ne le lirai ke lorsqu'il sortira en format poche car sinon c'est trop cher, et déjà ke jai du payer la version anglaise…(et ouais j'suis radine sur les bords lol)

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Ce que disparus-en-mission veut dire, c'est qu'on a pas retrouvé assez pour vraiment l'enterrer. »

Loren Morgan

…………………………………………………………

Lily fit son choix.

Les yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent lentement, clignèrent pour éclaircir sa vision foule. Alors qu'ils s'ajustèrent avec la pauvre luminosité, la sorcière rousse pris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ses souvenirs l'inondèrent, et elle grimaça d'un air las.

Avait-elle vraiment quitté la paix pour être confrontée seulement à ça ?

Elle avait quitté les ténèbres pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, et ça lui restait au bord de la conscience.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la poids inhabituel couché sur elle. Elle grogna tandis qu'elle essayait de se relever, mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui l'en empêchait.

Elle toucha légèrement et déplaça les cheveux noirs indisciplinés de côté pour révéler des traits obscurcis.

A son horreur, le corps émietté et battu était celui de James Harold Potter – celui, quelques heures seulement auparavant, qu'elle avait commencé à considérer comme un ami. Lily haleta, ses yeux émeraude s'ouvrirent de choc tandis qu'un rouge profond colorait sa robe, le liquide vital s'écoulant rapidement hors de lui.

Beaucoup trop rapidement.

« JAMES! »

_

* * *

Pourrait-elle vraiment condamner d'autres au même destin cruel ?_

Arabella sortit finalement de ses pensées à la vue de Sirius se déchaînant dans son bureau, alors que Remus se tenait toujours tranquille à côté.

« Nous partirons, Arabella. Avec ou sans ton consentement. » Avertit Remus lorsque son regard rencontra la sien.

« Tu enverras une équipe de sauvetage, Figg, merde ! Je m'en moque de la foutue procédure, je m'inquiète pour la vie de mes amis ! Envoie une équipe de recherche, et fais-le maintenant ! »

« D'accord. »

« Et une autre chose ! » Continua un Sirius enragé, « Nous voulons – » Le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébène cligna des yeux, s'arrêtant au milieu de sa tirade. « D'ac-d'accord ? »

Arabella roula des yeux devant le regard confus des deux personnes qui se tenaient devant elle.

« Oui, Black. Je donne mon consentement pour que tu organises une mission de recherche. A partir de maintenant, James et Lily sont tous les deux disparus-en-mission. »

Sirius ne dit rien pendant encore un moment, avant qu'il ne pousse un cri et qu'il ne fasse un bond vers la porte. Remus suivit d'un pas un peu plus calme, et se retourna pour dire à sa supérieure un dernier mot.

La femme âgée fixa le feu, perdue dans des souvenirs d'il y a bien longtemps. Remus sut qu'il ne devait pas s'imposer, et se retira de la pièce. « Merci. » Chuchota-t-il tranquillement, et il ferma la porte, la laissant dans ses pensées.

* * *

Les yeux de Peter se plissèrent en deux fentes lorsqu'il surprit une conversation entre deux sorciers qui passaient devant sa porte. 

« J'ai entendu qu'ils avaient déjà organisé toute une équipe de recherche, et Figg l'a même approuvé ! »

« Peut-être que nous devrions y aller, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Ouais. » L'autre rit. « Mais je dois que son accord leur facilitera la tâche. J'espère qu'ils trouveront Potter et Evans…je les ai toujours appréciés. »

Il y eut un soupir. « Nous pouvons seulement espérer. »

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin, et Peter fixa le plafond au-dessus de lui. Ainsi ils étaient déjà en chemin pour sauver James et Evans ? Et bien, ce n'était en aucun cas sa faute s'ils se faisaient attraper par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout au fond de son cœur, cependant, une voix minuscule n'était pas d'accord, mais elle n'eut pas d'effet, car elle était comme toujours, éloignée de son cœur.

'En aucun cas ma faute en effet…'

* * *

« Merde, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? » Demanda Lily, mais elle ne reçu aucune réponse de l'homme sans connaissance. Et bien qu'elle serait reconnaissante de voir ses yeux scintiller de nouveau, elle savait, qu'avec des blessures si graves que les siennes, que ce n'était qu'une petite indulgence pour lui d'être au pays de l'oubli. 

« Stupide, stupide mec ! » Murmura-t-elle de colère, alors qu'elle déchirait sa robe en rubans pour faire des bandages. Elle trembla à cause de la nuit fraîche, son habit Moldu ne lui fournissant que peu de chaleur.

Elle continua de murmurer pour elle-même, mais sa fureur ne visait pas l'homme couché devant elle. Le contact de ses doigts lui apporta des gémissements d'agonie qu'il ne put calmer dans son état actuel. Lily arracha plus de tissu de sa robe et épongea le sang de ses blessures et lacérations multiples.

Les contusions tachèrent sa peau, de sorte qu'il y eut plus de contusions pourpres et de sang rouge que de peau intacte. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle vit les filets minces qui s'entrecroisaient sur sa poitrine et son dos d'où s'écoulait toujours du sang.

La fureur de l'injustice s'effaça car ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. La colère n'aiderait pas James vu l'état dans lequel il était.

Donc à la place, elle soigna doucement autant de blessures qu'elle put, ignorant la pincement soudain qui arrachait son cœur. Son visage, relâché dans le sommeil, était étrangement vulnérable, et encore plus sans ses lunettes qui honoraient habituellement son visage.

Il bougea au beau milieu d'un cauchemar, son visage se tordant en une grimace d'agonie et de douleur. Lily resta avec lui pendant que d'horribles rêves l'infestaient, murmurant des mots calmants dans son oreille.

James s'apaisa, et Lily se jura à elle même silencieusement mais violement qu'elle ne permettrait plus à cette-cette injustice !- de se reproduire. Et elle voua vengeance à tous ceux qui avaient torturé la personne qui était parvenue à se glisser dans son cœur endurci.

* * *

Remus avait les yeux dans le vide tandis qu'il regardait l'équipe de recherche préparer ce dont ils auraient besoin. La hâte et les mouvements étaient diminués à ses oreilles, rien de plus qu'un hurlement continu en bruit de fond. 

Une main forte se posa sur son épaule, et des yeux bleus inquiets le dévisagèrent. Il ne changea pas de position, mais il poussa un soupir et un faible bonjour.

« Qu'est-ce qui a, Lunard ? »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Disparus-en-mission. » Sa voix était douce, impassible.

Sirius grimaça, parce que lui et chaque soldat dans cette guerre savaient précisément l'euphémisme de ce que ça disait. Cela signifiait simplement, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé la carcasse en décomposition. Sa main serra l'épaule de Remus, et il fixa le sol.

Sirius murmura doucement, « Nous les trouverons, Remus. Nous les trouverons. »

Remus poussa un autre soupir, et releva les yeux vers le ciel obscurcit. La lune était cachée par des nuages sombres, mais quelques étoiles solitaires perçaient à travers les nuages, apportant de l'espoir aux mortels sur terre.

Et l'espoir était une chose dont il avait plus que besoin à l'heure actuelle.

Se retournant, Remus fit à Sirius un sourire las et déterminé tandis qu'il jetait de nouveau un coup d'œil vers les étoiles. « Oui, Patmol. Nous les retrouverons. »


	14. Heure 14:Heure des Mots

**Bijouuuuuuuuurrr à tous ! (vous inquiétez pas mon « aloha » reviens bientôt lol)**

**Tout d'abord je voudrais vous dire à tous un GRAND merci, grâce à vous j'ai pu dépasser les 200 reviews, c'est trop, trop génial ! Par contre ca me prend chaque fois bcp de temps pour répondre à toutes vos reviews, mais j'adore quand même alors n'hésitez pas à en envoyer !**

**Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice et je ne possède donc rien, l'histoire est à **Shichan Goddess**, et les persos sont à JK Rowling.**

**Floflo** (C'est pour maintenant la suite!)**, Lydia **(Si Lily et James vont s'en sortir ? Mystère et boule de gommes !)**, Phoque** (Kikoo toi ! j'ai vu que t'avais publié un nouveau chap pour ta fic, promi j'irais la lire et la reviewer dès que possible!)**, Charlou fleur de lys** (Comme j'ai dit plus haut, je ne révélerai rien, même sous la torture (par contre, je ne dis pas non pour de l'argent lol))**, l'ange de la nuit** (Mais moi je les aime bien tes remarques débiles!ze veux que tu continues, j'adore quand les lecteurs font plein de petite suppositions sur la suite!Bye)**, Le Saut de l'Ange** (Standing ovation pour ma 200ème revieweuse !J'étais censé dédié un OS pour celle qui aurai reviewé, mais vu que c'est toi et que c'était déjà prévu de te dédier un OS…et bien, tu le mériteras deux fois pluss lol ! Sinon concernant Peter comme gardien du secret…et bè y aura que 24 chap normalement et à mon avis ils se passeront tous dans cet endroit donc il n'y aura pas de « after »et vu que l'histoire est hyper UA, on n'en parlera surement pas !bzoux miss)**, Samia L** (Merci du compliment mais je ne suis que la traductrice! mais merci d'avoir reviewé!)**, Tempopo** (Mdr, merci pour ton soutien dans mon travail, mais comme dit pour la review précédente, je ne suis que la traductrice moi!)**, Ishtar** (Dis y viens d'où ton pseduo ? Merci pr ta review!)**, Arie-Evans** (Ah tiens je l'avais complètement oublié Harry!Bè vu que l'histoire est 'alternative', on sait jamais que l'auteur ai décidé ne pas le faire naitre…(jsuis sadike, hein ? je sais lol))**, ilaï** (la voilà ta chtite heure, profites-en !)**, Ladybird** (Et bè bravo, cette fois-ci tas même pas du écrire trois fois la review pour que je puisse la lire en entier lol, vive ta chaise en bois !)**, FloOo'z** (Oui madame, je sors ! d'ailleurs j'ai encore une chtite soirée ce lundi pour Haloween, qui sais, y rencontrerais-je p-e un beau ténébreux ? (prions pour que ce soit plus le même que la soirée de l'autre jour…arggg moi et les mecs, c'est tout une histoire lol)**, Dunkyfunny** (Un groupe de fans rien que pour moi ? ohh que trop d'honneur lol, tiens ça me fait penser que j'ai un peu oublié de poster sur twwo ces derniers temps…lol, bzoux, a toute)**, Ze1telotte** (Un procès à l'auteur si elle tue James? Dis je peux etre l'interprete lors du proces ? lol )**, Chtit'Emy** (Merciiiiiiiiiii pour tes compliments, ravis que ma traduc te plaise !)**, Bubblegum712** (T'as enfin fini HP6 ?Alors pour rab, bè tout le monde di que ces Regu-chéri mais j'ai pas envie que ce soit lui lol, sinon pour Dray, c'est d'office qu'il redeviendra gentil à la fin, c'est au départ un livre pour enfant, et je sui sur qu'a la fin JKR voudra montrer que tout le monde peut revenir sur le droit chemin…par contre pr Rogue…heu ca y a pas bcp d'espoir a mon avis lol Mais sinon t'en pense quoi de la fin avec Dumby ? Moi ej my attendais, pas toi ?) **Perruche Cenevole** (Des bisoux magiques pour sauver James?C'est pas une mauvais idée tu sais !mais c'est toi qui les donne (moi je me garde Remus lol))**, Ange d'Iris** (merchiiiiiiii, au fait t'as recu mon second mail?)**, Trinity1412** (Alors tu t'es remis à l'écriture ou pas ? Au fait j'ai lu uen fic en anglais qui parlait du même sujet que le tienne, tu l'as deja lue ou pas?)**, titliloo** (Je sais, je sais, j'ai toujours pas reviewé ton nouveau chapitre, mais promi, dès que j'ai posté ce chap, j'y vais!Sinon tout vas bien ? Plus de rechute de moral j'espère ?)**, Dark-Mione** (Kikoo miss, alors ca va tjs aussi bien ? Sinon j'essayerais d'aller lire ton nouveau OS dont tu m'a parlé (et oui je vais quitter mes maraudeurs chéris le temps de la lecture lol) bzou miss)

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Les bâtons et les pierres peuvent briser nos os, mais les mots peuvent briser nos cœurs. »

Robert Fulghum (1937 - )

………………………………………………………………………………

James pleurnicha, un son étranglé qui déchira le cœur de Lily, sa poitrine et sa gorge se nouèrent pendant qu'elle essayait de couvrir ses blessures. De l'eau noirâtre leur avait été donnée, et la gorge de Lily était desséchée, mais elle n'osait pas boire cette eau fétide. Elle aurait préféré ne pas la toucher du tout, mais dans son cas, elle avait peu de choix.

Elle pouvait risquer l'infection en employant l'eau.

Ou elle pouvait garantir l'infection en n'employant pas l'eau.

Elle choisit de risquer, et pria Merlin de ne pas avoir fait une horrible erreur. La sueur couvrait son front, et Lily plongea doucement une bande de tissu dans l'eau et l'étendit sur son front. Il était perdu dans les griffes d'un cauchemar, pire qu'où elle avait été, mais elle n'osa pas le réveiller, le laissant dans un sommeil guérisseur tellement nécessaire.

Elle murmura des mots apaisants pendant qu'elle bandait et re-bandait les nombreuses blessures qui le parcouraient. Sa fureur s'évanouit lentement à l'intérieur d'elle, mais elle ne garantit pas de la supprimer entièrement. Elle baissa de nouveaux les yeux vers son visage, et fut étonnée de voir un regard ambre la fixer.

* * *

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle sombre et ferma rapidement la porte. Il se tourna vers la personne qui était penchée contre le mur, et dit tranquillement. « Peter est endormi. » 

« Ce doit être les effets secondaires du Doloris. Tu penses qu'il voudrait qu'on le réveille ? »

Sirius sourit tendrement, mais secoua la tête. « Peter fait toujours des choses comme ça, en gaffant, et en essayant d'aider de toutes les manières qu'il peut. Je sais qu'il est vraiment inquiet pour James, et qu'il veut participer dans l'équipe de recherche, mais… »

Remus lui sourit. « Oui, bien sûr. Peter est encore sous les effets d'un sort, et nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps. Je crois que l'équipe de recherche est presque prête. On y va ? »

« Oui. Nous laisserons Peter se reposer. »

* * *

James gémit intérieurement, tandis qu'il bougeait la tête pour regarder ce qui se présentait à lui. Un ange aux cheveux de rubis était penché au-dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux, et tendit automatiquement la main pour atteindre ses lunettes. Il toucha seulement de l'air cependant, et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle parlait – l'ange parlait, mais il ne put comprendre ses mots tout d'abord. 

« James. » La beauté parlait, et à chaque seconde passée, sa voix devenait plus claire et plus définie. « James, s'il te plait, réveille-toi…juste un petit peu plus… »

« Lily. » Réalisa-t-il, las. Honnêtement, pourquoi voulait-elle qu'il se réveille ? Voulait-elle le torturer ? Et bien, c'était une question stupide, naturellement qu'elle le voulait. Puisque rester éveillé lui faisait ressentir tous les maux qui lui brûlaient le corps et cela le blessait. Cela lui faisait mal comme l'enfer _(expression typique anglaise, je sais pas traduire mieux.)_. Non, l'enfer n'était rien par rapport à ceci. Chaque nerf était en feu. Son corps le trahit, et il laissa échapper un halètement.

« Doucement, doucement, Potter. Ne fais rien de stupide. Ne bouge pas. »

James renifla. « Et où est-ce que j'irais exactement ? Oh regarde, il y a un joli tas de saleté là-bas. Je pense que je vais me traîner jusque là et que je vais me coucher dessus. »

Lily soupira, mais c'était plus de soulagement que d'irritation. Ses remarques étaient quelque chose dont elle avait besoin, quelque chose qui lui donnait de la stabilité quand son monde était sens dessus-dessous. « Ferme-la, Potter, tu sais ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« Oh oui, j'ai une capacité incroyable pour sonder les esprits, tu vois. C'est ce qui me rend si populaire chez les dames. »

Lily renifla tandis qu'elle bandait une autre blessure, plutôt fâchée à la mention de ses exploits passés. « Quelles dames ? »

« Allez, Lily. Mon charme était extrêmement bien connu dans toute l'école. » Les mots fièrement dits étaient une plaisanterie, mais Lily ni adhéra pas.

« Un charme ? Quel charme ? » Lily rigola. « Tu étais juste un imbécile avec la tête enflée, pensant que tu étais le meilleur par rapport aux autres. Tu te pavanais comme un paon juste parce que tu as eu la chance de savoir jouer au Quidditch ! »

Un silence épais s'accrocha dans l'air, et James regarda le plafond. Tranquillement, oh si tranquillement, il murmura, « C'est ce que tu penses vraiment de moi ? »

« Oui ! »

James soupira, fermant les yeux, et murmura, « J'avais espéré… » Il s'arrêta et se tourna sur le côté, montrant son dos à la sorcière qui le regardait.

« Espéré quoi ? » Osa doucement Lily.

« Que nous pourrions devenir amis…Je…J'ai bêtement cru que nous pourrions l'être après la conversation que nous avions eue… »

« James… » Commença Lily, regrettant vivement ses mots, et elle tendit la main pour toucher son épaule. Il rit d'un air légèrement amer et elle recula, sa main retombant sur ses genoux une fois de plus.

« Rien d'autre que le rêve d'un imbécile, je suppose. »

« James – »

Il la coupa avec un soupir las tandis qu'il fermait ses yeux remplis de peine. « Je suis fatigué maintenant, Evans. »

Lily s'arrêta tandis qu'elle fixait son dos, et se retira silencieusement dans les ombres de la pièce. James expira lorsqu'elle partit, les flash des éclairs éclairants par moment la cellule, et le tonnerre et le bruit de la pluie l'apaisèrent lentement.

'_J'ai changé, Lily'_ Pensa-t-il désespérément, au bord du sommeil, une fois de plus. _'C'est la guerre qui fait ça…j'ai finalement grandi. Pourquoi es-tu la seule à ne pas le réaliser ?'_

* * *

**Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai encore plein de trucs à faire (shoppiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing lol et aussi plein de traductions à continuer !), alors à la prochaine mes chers !**


	15. Heure 15:Heure de la Réconciliation

**Hello à tous, me revoilou pour la suite de la traduc de cette fic !**

**J'ai essayé de pas vous faire trop attendre, mais j'ai été privé de mon ordi pendant une semaine et puis je suis allé faire une ptit fête avec des amis…et me revoila, tout crevée et ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts…D'ailleurs je m'excuse à l'avance si y a des probs de traduc, mon cerveau n'est pas apte à trop réfléchir aujourd'hui !**

**Floflo** (Tinkite pas, ils ne feront pas que s'engueuler pdt tous les chapitres, l'histoire va vite prendre une autre tournure !)**Eleana** (Trop joli ton pseudo, ça vient d'ou?Et bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Belo et merci pour ton compliment)**, Charlou fleur de lys** (C'est gentil de pas vouloir me faire souffrir, ca me vas droit au cœur ! lol mais si tu veux vmt des infos sur la suite de l'histoire et bien dis le moi et je t'enverrai ce que tu veux par mail, bzoux)**, Arie-Evans** (Moi, sadique ? Ouais…lol et j'adooooooore)**, Perruche Cenevole** (Oui je sais que l'école a repris, voilà donc un pti chap pr te consoler et un gros calin en pluss de moi lol)**, Dunkyfunny** (Moi en retard? Même pas vrai!Tout ca ces dans ta tete (j'adore dire ca lol))**, Ze1telotte** (Pourquoi tant de violence ? Ba ça, ces mystère et boule de gommes…mais je décline toute responsabilité, je en suis que la traductrice !)**, Chtit'Emy** (Hello toi, alors pour un chapitre ce cette longueur-ci ca me prend 1h je crois juste pour la traduc…ce sont les rar qui me prennent pluss de temps…et oui lol mais bon ca depend aussi de ma motivation et du nombre de fois où je vais me chercher un truc a grignoter lol)**, Luminaria** (Ta envie de torture pety-chéri?Sale fille pas gentille va lol, et sinon ca fait perpette que je t'ai plus causer sur msn, tout vas bien?Bzoux miss)**, ilaï** (Tinkiete pas lily j'suis sur qu'elle est pas si insensible que ca au charme Potterien!lol)**, jellyka** (Ta première lecture sur les Maraudeurs, et ta choisis ma fic? Wouaw je me sens trop flatée la, mais si tas besoin de conseil pour choisir une bonne fic sur eux, demande moi!)**, tempopo** (Ba je sais pas traductrice est plus fatiguant qu'écrivain mais bon c'est vrai que des fois, j'ai envie de tout envoyer en lair, mais ca ne dure jamais lgts, rassurez-toi!Et a la relecture (et non revoyure lol))**, Maikie** (T'es en histoire? Me too! Par contre je préfère l'antiquité à la période médiéval, mais bon moi je sui pas encore à la fac…ouais, je sui petiteuuuuuh lol (et fière en pluss))**, Siria Black** (Hello toi, alors je veux bien t'envoyer un mail quand je poste un nouveau chapitre mais le site a supprimer ton adress de la review, donc si tu pouvais la redonner, ce serai gentil!)**, Kaena Black** (bè di donc, j'ai bcp de Black moi ici…(voir rar précédente lol)…y a eu une contamination ou qoi lol ?)**, Héloise Evans** (No déso pas de sexe dans cette fic, du moins pas jusqu'a présent dans la version anglaise, mais j'essayerai de traduire un OS dans pas lgts dans ce genre, j'espère que tu seras au rdv!)**, Susy Bones** (Si si je me souviens de toi!tu dois etre une des seul a avoir pri le nom d'un perso moins connu d'HP lol, et ca ma marqué!mais c'est gentil detre revenue reviewer!)**, lange de la nuit** (Heu pour le dénouement j'en ai aucune de quand y se fera vu que la version anglaise n'est même pas encore finie, mais oui a mon avis, elle gardera la suspens jusqu'aux dernière lignes!)**, tililoo** (Hello ma cocounette!Alors ce w-e guide, c'était bien?Gros bzou et a biento sur msn!)**, Dark-Mione** (No ne desespere pas, je suis sur que tout va s'arranger entre eux! (du moins jespere lol))**, Phoque** (Kikoo toi, alors ca avance ta fic ? Je veux d'autres chapitres moi!Bzoux a toute)**, Bubblegum712** (Wouaw je crois que tu viens de battre ton propre record de review la plus longue lol, ca tas pris cmb de temps pour l'écrire !Merci à toi davoir reviewé chacune de mes fics, et même si pour celle-ci j'ai bpc de revieweurs, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! Sinon pour HP6, et bien, oui j'ai deja entendu cette rumeur avec le truc entre Rogue et Dumbie (et oui ca fait un bail que je lai lu moi ce livre, me souviens deja plu de certains trucs d'ailleurs…)mais même si ca pourrait etre réalisable, j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit vrai lol, déso mais j'aime pa tro le perso de Rogue va savoir pk, mais j'adhère pas, sauf qqfois dans les fics mais c'est rare! Bon je t'aurai bien fait une longue rar, mais tu vas avoir des jaloux lol alors je m'arrete ici, ciao cocotte!)**, Trinity1412**(Merci, merci, je sais...je suis la meilleure lol, non mais pour la fic anglasie avec le meme sujet que la tienne c'est « A Walk In Your Shoes » de _Spirit007_, je l'ai pas lue donc je sais pas te dire si elle est bien déso, bye puce!)

**Tout est à JK Rowling et à **Shichan Goddess**, ce qui ne me laisse… approximativement…rien lol…**

* * *

« Les bruits de pas font écho dans les souvenirs

En bas du passage que nous n'avons jamais pris

Près de la porte que nous n'avons jamais ouverte

Près du jardin aux roses. »

T.S. Eliot (1888-1965)

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lily se redressa, et se blottit dans un coin, observant avec hésitation, la poitrine de James se lever et redescendre dans son sommeil. Son souffle était court, et Lily était sûre qu'il avait été fouetté, et qu'il s'était peut-être même cassé quelques côtes.

Sa colère s'était évanouie aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était déclenchée, allumée et éteinte avec les chuchotements pénibles de James. Cette absence (de colère) laissa place aux regrets et aux remords, et des petits élancements de culpabilité germèrent lentement au fond d'elle. Passant mentalement en revue la conversation, elle réalisa le ton sec qu'il avait employé pour lui parler. Mais ses paroles…

Elles n'avaient pas été dites d'un ton léger. Elles avaient été faites pour être coupantes, malveillantes, quelque chose que Lily dédaignait chez toutes les autres personnes, mais quand ça venait de James…Elle était confuse, mélangée par toute cette montée d'émotions qui lui était associée, et à lui seul.

Son cœur criait quand elle voyait ses blessures, et s'était presque comme si on lui en avait infligées aussi. Lily se sentait soucieuse, inquiète, soulagée, et un sentiment de réconfort l'effrayait. Ce sentiment étrange grandit lentement malgré ses efforts pour l'arrêter, parce qu'il l'incitait à perdre le contrôle.

Et dans cette guerre de larmes mondiale, son contrôle de la situation et sa fierté étaient les deux choses les plus précieuses qu'elle pouvait se permettre de garder. Il était là, somnolant, mais pas vraiment endormi. Elle regarda son corps exceptionnellement silencieux, depuis ce qui semblait une éternité, avant de se retourner. Elle l'avait ruiné.

Elle avait ruiné une amitié qui aurait pu atteindre de grandes dimensions, mais elle l'avait détruite avant qu'elle n'ait pu se développer. Elle essayait d'en être enchantée, elle avait essayé d'être heureuse du fait qu'elle soit toujours un soldat, n'ayant encore aucune attache avec quelqu'un qui pourrait mourir à tout moment de la journée. Elle n'était pas stupide, et Lily savait que les attachements pendant la guerre étaient irrationnels, peu raisonnables.

Mais qu'importe comment elle avait essayé de taire les pleurnicheries de son cœur, cela ne les avait pas étouffées. Elle était malade d'être raisonnable, malade d'être rationnelle. Trop de fois elle avait rejeté opportunité après opportunité, défi après défi, chance après chance…tout ça à cause de la peur d'un échec. Tout ça à cause de la peur d'aimer et de perdre.

La peur la consumait.

Mais la sorcière rousse _voulait_ être irrationnelle et déraisonnable et jeter ses préoccupations au vent. Elle _voulait_, pour une fois dans son existence, vivre sa vie sous les impulsions et accepter des choix qu'on lui proposait. On lui avait offert une amitié qui aurait pu durer une vie…

Mais cette offre s'était expirée. Et elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle frapperait encore une fois à sa porte.

* * *

« Il y a quelque chose ? » 

« …non. Je ne vois aucune trace d'eux, Sirius. »

Sirius grogna d'anéantissement, alors qu'ils fouillaient la bordure de la forêt. Le groupe de recherche s'était divisé en deux, cherchant soigneusement tout ce qui pourrait les mener vers les deux membres de l'Ordre disparus. Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait rien trouvé.

Sirius soupira d'un air irrité, tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la terre détrempée sous ses pieds. Il avait momentanément arrêté de pleuvoir, mais l'odeur fraîche dans le ciel bloquait toutes les odeurs qu'ils auraient pu avoir laissé derrière, et avait supprimé les traces de pas. De gros nuages obscurcissaient également sa vue, et il n'y avait aucune lumière autre que la faible lumière de la lanterne que portait Remus.

Un rictus déforma les lèvres de Sirius, alors qu'il relevait la tête vers les nuages, désespéré de trouver une faible lueur d'espoir.

Mais les nuages obscurcissaient toute la vue. Leur chance était brumeuse, tout comme celle du futur de James et Lily. Cependant, même dans cette nuit des plus foncées, une petite étoile jeta un coup d'œil par dehors les nuages et brilla pour tous ceux qui cherchaient.

* * *

James se déplaça, retenant un gémissement tandis que le plus petit mouvement lui faisait souffrir d'agonie à travers tout son corps. Il resta couché pendant un moment, attendant que la douleur passe, et pour que l'obscurité s'efface de sa vue. Il cligna des yeux, et fronça les sourcils. Il détestait vraiment être sans lunettes, ça lui donnait la sensation d'être vulnérable, impuissant. 

Oh et bien, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très intéressé par le décor, de toute façon.

Lily se positionna à ses côtés dès qu'elle le vit bouger. Elle s'assit d'un air hésitant, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sortit, et le silence reprit place une fois encore. Elle s'assit complètement tandis que James continuait de fixer le plafond.

« Lily. » Dit James d'une voix râpeuse.

Pour finir, Lily ne put plus le supporter. « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Potter. Et je sais que je le mérite. Mais écoute, Pott-James… »

Il se tourna vers elle, et elle tourna la tête, prenant une profonde respiration avant de lui faire face. L'émeraude rencontra le noisette, et elle continua. « Je- Je sais que j'ai été stupide, d'accord ? »

« Lil – »

« Non, non, écoute-moi. » Elle respira de nouveau profondément. « Je sais que j'ai été idiote, débile, peste, et que je n'aurai pas dû te dire ces choses, si tu savais combien je les regrette maintenant – »

« Lily… »

« Je veux que nous soyons amis, James. » Dit-elle honnêtement, sincèrement. « Je le veux vraiment, et si jamais je redis quelque chose d'aussi stupide, frappe-moi à la tête…alors…qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ? »

James fut silencieux pendant un moment, confus.

En colère, Lily cligna des yeux, et son visage rougit d'émotion. « J'ai juste été la petite sorcière jalouse, que veux-tu encore que je te dise ? »

James eut un petit rire, essayant désespérément de ne pas éclater franchement de rire. « Et quand je pense que pendant tout ce temps, je voulais juste un peu d'eau. »

Lily devint cramoisie jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. « Oh, et bien. » Essaya Lily. « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais la boire, la substance a l'air mauvaise… »

James lui sourit, louchant vers son visage embarrassé. « Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet. Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. Laissons ça dernière nous, d'accord ? » Son visage sembla soudain las.

Qui sait combien de temps on les laisserait encore là ?

Aussitôt que l'expression apparut, elle se dissimula derrière le masque du farceur derrière lequel il se cachait tellement bien. Lily lui fit un petit sourire hésitant comme réponse, et il grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il illumine presque la cellule par son éclat.

James sentit ses propres lèvres former un sourire. _Je ferais tout, Lily, tout, pour que tu me souries tout le temps comme ça…_

Le sourire de Lily diminua légèrement, devenant plus doux. « Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon, mais, s'il te plait, James. Je…Je – »

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois en grinçant, et les deux occupants de la cellule furent immédiatement tendus. Ils clignèrent des yeux devant la lumière soudaine qui était émise par la porte ouverte, et ils reconnurent lentement l'être qui se tenait debout. Même James, qui ne pouvait rien voir de plus qu'une tache devant la porte reconnu la présence presque tangible dans l'air, ce sentiment diabolique qui donnait du mal à respirer.

Si les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, et bien il n'en avait pas. Tout ce qui transparaissait était la méchanceté fiévreuse et la haine qui rappela à James et Lily ce à quoi devait ressembler l'enfer. Voldemort ne sembla pas surpris du réveil de Lily de son rêve enchanté.

« Evans. Il semble que tu aies choisi de retourner au pays des vivants une fois de plus. Un choix que, je suis sûr, tu regretteras dans un avenir proche. Cependant, tu as droit à un certain sursis. » Il se tourna vers James, les yeux remplis de fureur. « Tu m'as fait perdre un serviteur. Et maintenant, il est temps de voir ce que tu vas payer pour ton mépris. Dis au revoir Potter. Tu viens avec moi. »

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! La suite devrait arriver dans pas trop longtemps, mais étant donné que l'auteur originale n'a tjs pas publié la suite de sa fic (elle en est au chap 21), je vais devoir rallonger un peu le temps entre les chaps, pour pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps avec les derniers chapitres.**

**PS : je publierai samedi un One-Shot basé sur Remus Lupin (je me fait un cadeau d'annif à moi-même lol), j'espère que vous serez au rdv !**


	16. Heure 16:Heure des Décisions

**Alohaaaaaaaaaaaa, cha va bien ?**

**Oui je sais j'ai pri du temps pour poster, mais bon, j'avais prévenu et puis j'ai été pas mal occupée ces temps-ci, mais bon me voilà de retour avec le nouveau chapitre !**

**Comme vu avez pu le remarquez, on ne peut plus poster de réponses aux reviews, ce qui fait que j'ai créé un LiveJournal, pour que vous puissiez aller les lire (pour l'adresse allez voir dans ma bio).**

**Et au passage je lance un avis de recherche pour 'Choups', ma béta, si qqun la vu, prière de m'en avertir de toute urgence, ce serait bien gentil ! lol (et merci à Dark-Mione pour l'avoir remplacé)**

**Je ne possède rien, tout étant à JK Rowling et à **Shichan Goddess

**Bonne lecture………**

* * *

« Les véritables braves sont doux au cœur et aux yeux, et ressentent ce que leur devoir leur ordonne de faire. »

Lord Byron (1788-1824)

……………………………………………………………………………

Les yeux rouges glacés et sans vie examinèrent la pièce d'un air dédaigneux, s'arrêtant avec dégoût sur les deus formes blotties l'une contre l'autre. Complètement indifférent à Lily, il la survola du regard et parla à James qui s'était faiblement redressé sur ses coudes. La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit légèrement à cause du choc, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et de terreur. James était pâle, mais sa bouche formait un sourire de défi et son regard était dur.

Ah, combien Voldemort détestait ce défi. Le défi dans ses yeux qui ne mourrait jamais, qu'importe combien on tortura son corps. Voldemort attendait en effet avec intérêt le moment où ce défi s'envolerait de son corps. C'était un plaisir qu'il savourerait personnellement.

« Tu devrais te sentir honoré, Potter. C'est très rare que je passe tellement de temps sur un prisonnier. Mais toi…tu es un cas spécial. Tu seras mon exemple public à la communauté sorcière pour qu'elle sache exactement ce qui leur arrivera s'ils me défient. Et puis lorsque j'aurai détruis l'homme qu'il considère comme son fils, alors peut-être Dumbledore se rendra compte qu'il ne gagnera jamais. » Il sourit alors de plaisir, si c'est comme ça que l'on peut appeler la torsion horrifiante de ses lèvres qui apporta des frissons de crainte au prisonnier.

« Non ! »

Sortant avec surprise de sa rêverie, les yeux rouges jetèrent un coup d'œil sur la sorcière qui le regardait, l'obstination écrite que ses jolis traits. Elle se tenait droite, regardant fièrement Voldemort dans les yeux.

« Non ? » Voldemort parla d'une voix traînante, la fixant avec un amusement feint.

« Je- Je ne vous laisserai pas ! » Elle se rapprocha un peu plus près du corps du sorcier qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Pendant un moment, il se tient devant elle, et Lily fit involontairement un pas en arrière, alarmée. « Et qu'est-ce que toi, naïve enfant, pourrait faire pour m'arrêter ? »

Lily regagna son calme tandis qu'elle fixait de façon glaciale l'horrible visage de Voldemort, son odeur putride atteignant ses narines et sa peau en putréfaction rencontrant ses yeux. Ses doigts se contractèrent pour prendre la baguette qu'on lui avait volée. Voldemort ne manqua pas son geste, et lui sourit, contrariant Lily à cause de sa pure vanité.

« Et que diras-tu à ce sujet, ma petite fleur ? Je vais vous donner à tous les deux un choix. Je vais vous laisser prendre une décision concernant vos vies. Vous devez choisir lequel de vous vivra, et lequel moura. Un sera le traître et vivra ; l'autre sera celui qui moura d'une mort malheureuse en tant que héro. Lequel choisissez-vous ? »

* * *

« Connerie, connerie, connerie ! » Pleura Sirius, cherchant dans la forêt obscure avec désespoir, les yeux remplis de fureur, et l'air sombre. « Il n'y a foutrement rien ici ! » 

Remus soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il relevait les yeux vers le ciel gris qui menaçait de se briser à tout moment. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, c'était vrai, et tout le monde commençait à se décourager, et dès que la pluie commencerait à tomber, il n'y aura plus rien. La pluie enlèverait toutes les traces de pas et les odeurs qu'ils pourraient avoir laissé.

Amusant comment quelque chose de si essentielle à la vie et désirée partout venait exactement quand et où elle n'était pas voulue. En général, Remus était une de ces personnes qui appréciaient la pluie. Une personne qui appréciait le crépitement de la pluie sur le toit, le grondement du tonnerre et la magnifique lumière, et ensuite le parfum doux et propre qui envahit la terre renouvelée. Elle supprime les ennuis de la terre, enlève le péché de l'humanité.

Cela lui rappelait que même les créatures les plus fétides pouvaient nettoyée spirituellement. Mais il priait maintenant, de tout son cœur, que la pluie attende un autre jour.

S'il pleuvait, ils seraient tous condamnés.

* * *

Un silence choqué rempli la pièce tandis qu'ils le fixaient tous les deux avec un air purement horrifié. 

« Et bien ? Qui se sera ? » Siffla Voldemort, leur jetant un coup d'œil désintéressé. Dépêchez-vous maintenant, cette offre expirera bientôt si vous ne donnez pas une réponse. »

Lily ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sans bruit, créant une ressemblance remarquable avec un poisson.

« Je le ferai. » Sa vois était calme, constante, et résolue. « Laissez James partir. »

« Lily, non - ! »

Lily se tourna brusquement vers James, et dit, « La ferme, idiot ! Tu as déjà fait tout _ceci _; tu as traversé tout ça pour moi ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, permets-moi de rembourser ma dette ! Ne me refuses pas ceci, je ne pourrai pas vivre si tu prends ma place. S'il te plait James, _s'il te plait_. Je suis prête à mourir, comment tout soldat que je doit être, et je mourrai en paix, je mourai volontairement, si je sais que tu vivras. Laisses-moi regagner mon honneur, James. Laisses-moi partir. Je suis prête. »

« Mais Lily ! »

« Non ! Je suis celle qui moura. Tu dois comprendre, James. S'il te plait ne rends pas ceci plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. »

« Mais… » Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, et il eut honte. Quand il parla, sa vois était d'une tonalité dure et basse qui râpa sa gorge à cause de l'émotion. « Et moi ? Comment est-ce tu t'attends à ce que _je_ vive, sachant que j'ai envoyer la fille que j'a- » Sa voix s'étrangla. « Sachant que je t'ai envoyé à la mort ? Comment ? »

« James. Je suis décidée. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour. » Elle se pencha et lui donna un léger baiser sur le front, hérissant ses mèches noires soyeuses avec ses doigts. James était pâle, silencieux. Dans un chuchotement, elle ajouta, « Tu fut un bon ami…merci. »

Lily se tourna vers Voldemort, les épaules dressées avec fierté et détermination. « Je serai celle qui moura. Vous laisserez James partir. »

Voldemort ricana, son regard malveillant s'allumant d'un plaisir pervers. « Vous avez pris votre décision alors ? Très bien. Potter mourra. »

« Quoi ! Non ! Mais vous avez dit – »

« Evans, tu sembles avoir oublié un détail très important. Je suis Lord Voldemort ! Et je ne montre aucune pitié. Tu as condamné Potter à la mort avec tes actes nobles et courageux. »

James poussa un cri d'agonie avant de se raidir, pétrifié, un regard de résignation collé sur le visage. Il était suspendu entre ciel et terre, et flotta calmement jusqu'à la porte.

Lily poussa un cri de colère, l'adrénaline traversant ses veines tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers la créature, mais il rit seulement, d'un rire amer, et elle fut suspendue entre ciel et terre, tenue par des chaînes invisibles. « Bien, bien, Evans. Ton moment viendra. »

Et avec un coup, la porte de la cellule se ferma, et les chaînes perdirent leurs poignes. Elle se précipita vers la porte, fixant à travers les petits barreaux les formes qui devenaient de plus en plus petites. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, les larmes inondant ses yeux et l'émotion déchirant sa poitrine, lui donnant des difficultés à respirer.

« James ! » Elle pleura, s'effondrant sur le plancher. « Connerie, James…ne pars pas…s'il te plait ne pars pas… »

* * *

« Remus ! » Cria Sirius, d'un air joyeux. « Remus, ramènes ton petit cul ici ! » 

Remus soupira et avança légèrement vers lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant, Sirius ? »

« Mon bonhomme, regarde ça ! »

Remus loucha vers les mains apparemment vides de Sirius, cherchant ce qui rendait Sirius si fière. Un peu de lumière s'accrocha à une longue mèche de cheveux roux, et elle prit une couleur or grâce à la faible lumière.

« Par Merlin, est-ce que -- ? »

« Oui, imbécile, c'est ça ! Un cheveu de Lily ! Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais au moins nous savons qu'ils sont dans le secteur. » Dit Sirius, rajeunissant d'espoir, à la recherche de tous les indices. Et là-là ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une très faible empreinte de pas ! »

_(NdT : on se croirait dans la série 'Les Experts' lol)_

« Allez Lunard ! Nous pouvons encore les sauver ! »

* * *

Ils étaient probablement morts. 

Du moins, c'est ce que Peter se disait à lui-même. C'était un peu inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet de pleurer leur disparition alors que c'était lui qui les avait condamné à ce destin.

Et Remus et Sirius…Ils étaient sûrement en train d'inspecter la forêt entière à la recherche d'un indice, une indication, _quelque chose_. Mais Peter savait qu'ils ne trouveraient rien. Inutilement, il s'amusa à l'idée de les aider pour trouver le repaire, les aider à vaincre Voldemort -

Mais il bannit rapidement cette pensée de son esprit tandis que la réalité reprenait le dessus. Voldemort le tuerait s'il le trahissait, et ce ne serait pas d'une mort agréable. Peter n'était pas prêt à prendre une telle décision où il pourrait risquer sa peau.

Il avait appris une chose dans toute cette foutue guerre.

Ne te fais aucune attache, aucune véritable amitié tant que tu n'es pas sûr de quel côté est le plus fort, du quel sera sûr de gagner.

La survie du plus fort.

Et Peter ferait tout – _tout_ pour être certain d'être le plus fort.

* * *

Ah, tout ceci n'est-il pas génial. 

James se sentait plutôt frustré à cause du total abandon qu'il ressentait depuis ces dernières heures. Il était complètement immobile, suspendu dans les airs à la merci de Voldemort et de ses grosse gouttes noires, des Mangemorts, présuma-t-il, tandis qu'il louchait un peu sur le côté. Il marchait, ou plutôt, flottait, vers la potence, et il n'y avait rien à faire à ce sujet.

Il avait cru avoir bannit la peur de mourir de son esprit, mais il restait cet élancement d'effroi, bientôt anéanti et remplacé par une détermination sinistre.

Combien la vie avait changé depuis les jours à Poudlard.

A Poudlard, jusqu'à sa cinquième année, tout avait tourné autour de lui-même, et seulement de lui-même. Il était un débile naïf, et la vie lui semblait tellement magnifique. Il était intouchable. La mort était un concept, une théorie, qui ne s'appliquait à lui. Il a eu un réveil plutôt rude. Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis cette période.

Il savait, il en était certain, qu'il allait mourir, et il sentit seulement deux émotions – la détermination et les remords.

Une détermination sinistre parce que s'il devait mourir, alors il mourrait comme un homme _devrait_ mourir. Le dos droit et les traits fiers.

Les remords à cause de toutes les choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire, des choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais _dire_. Il allait quitter tellement de choses, mais il supposa que le temps n'attendait pour personne. Il avait manqué sa seule et unique chance, et elle était partie.

Ne jamais se retourner.

Mais il acceptait son destin, plus ou moins. Il allait mourir, mais il allait mourir en se battant.

Il mourrait avec honneur.

* * *

« Connerie, connerie, connerie ! » Grogna Lily, martelant la porte avec colère. « Tu ne peux pas mourir pour moi Potter, pas avant de te dire que je suis désolée ! » 

Elle cria, réclamant de l'aide, de la justice, et puis, quand cela ne fonctionna pas, elle maudit les mères de tous les Mangemorts. Elle martelait plus lentement la porte maintenant, la tête appuyée sur le boit dur, se reposant. Ses mains saignaient à cause des éclats, mais elle persistait toujours.

« Non, non, non – »

_Clink._

Elle s'arrêta, et ne bougea plus, avant de dire, absolument stupéfaite, « _-oui_.»

La porte s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant.

A une certaine distance, une forme pâle bougea dans l'ombre, sa robe noire de Mangemort caressant l'obscurité. Et dans ses mains, il y eut un reflet d'argent lorsque la lumière s'approcha des clefs des cellules.

* * *

**Voilà c'est finit ! Oubliez pas d'aller lire vos RAR sur mon LJ et de laisser une chtite review (ici et non sur mon LJ bien sûr lol). Gros bzou à tous et à la prochaine ! (je suis en examen jusqu'au 21 décembre, donc il n'y aura d'office rien avant)**


	17. Heure 17:Heure de la Stupidité

**Aloha à tous ! Me revoilou pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère que pour vous tout va bien, perso tout va bien, sauf la rentrée scolaire qui approche beaucouuuuup trop vite ! lol**

**Et sinon comme vous pouvez le voir, le chapitre est LONG (si, si je vous assure), alors un ptit peu pluss de reviews, non ? lol (pauvre de moi qui rêve toutes les nuits d'arriver à 300). Les RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ (pour l'adresse, allez sur ma bio) et pour ceux qui avaient un compte, vous avez normalement du les recevoir sur votre mail !**

**Et en passant, j'tiens à faire une ch'tite pub pour mes deux nouveaux One-Shot, allez y faire un ptit tour quand vous aurez le temps ! Merchiiiii**

**Bonne lecture à tous………**

* * *

« Si c'est stupide mais que ça marche, alors c'est que ce n'est pas stupide. »

Loi de Murphy

………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus Rogue s'éloigna de la cellule, marchant rapidement et silencieusement vers l'endroit où Voldemort devait effectuer sa cérémonie. Il avait été effrayé - vraiment _terrifié_ quand sa main tremblante avait ouvert la porte de la cellule. Mais maintenant, assez curieusement, il se sentait calme. Une sorte de calme tranquillisant, et un sentiment amer de triomphe, peu familier depuis de sinistres années.

Ces émotions qui remuèrent en lui étaient étranges, parce qu'elles avaient dormi en lui pendant la majeure partie de la guerre.

Ses pensées étaient agitées, mais il savait une chose, et seulement une chose. Il ne laisserait pas, ne _pourrait_ pas laisser Lily mourir.

Elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui, l'avait toujours défendu. Ils avaient été amis, une fois, il y a longtemps, avant que Voldemort ne gagne de la puissance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, et avaient créé des liens immédiatement, restant les meilleurs amis tout au long de la première année, et ignorant les barrières invisibles entre les deux Maisons opposées.

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre en chemin, il s'était éloigné d'elle, éloigné de tous ses problèmes à l'école et à sa maison en écoutant et en suivant les mots doux de Voldemort et de ses disciples. Lily s'était obstinée à lui rendre la raison les années suivantes, et Severus n'avait rien fait d'autre que la découragée.

Elle était, après tout, une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Juste une stupide petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne s'était jamais moquée de lui. Une stupide petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui a toujours dit ce qu'elle pensait. Une belle, stupide, petite Sang-de-Bourbe qui mourrait pour un crime qu'elle n'aurait pas commis.

Juste une stupide petite Sang-de-Bourbe.

Mais pour une quelconque raison, même après tout son conditionnement durant la période où il rejoignit les rangs de Voldemort, il ne put condamner Lily pour sa naissance, et en vérité, elle était la meilleure sorcière qu'il eut la chance de rencontrer.

Peut-être qu'il était encore temps pour la rédemption. Il avait fait des choses qui, après réflexion, lui hérissaient la peau et retournaient son estomac. Ce n'étaient pas des choses dont il était fier.

Mais Lily avait été gentille avec lui-même durant ses périodes les plus sombres. Peut-être qu'il était temps de lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

C'était impossible. 

C'était absolument et franchement impossible. C'était le genre de choses qui arrivaient seulement dans les films et les contes de fées.

La porte, selon toutes les règles de la damnation, ne pouvait pas être _ouverte_.

Lily retint son souffle et avec un espoir irrationnel, elle poussa tranquillement la porte du cachot vers l'avant. Elle s'ouvrit avec un très fort grincement, Lily grimaça, et se recula. Elle ouvrit un œil émeraude, et inspecta le couloir abandonné.

Le feu des torches créait des ombres mystérieuses sur le sol et les murs lorsque les flammes dansaient. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie.

Elle inspecta le couloir une nouvelle fois, mais ses yeux vifs ne purent discerner personne dans l'obscurité. Pendant un moment, elle s'amusa à la pensée que tout n'était qu'une ruse, mais elle la bannit rapidement de son esprit. Même si c'était une ruse, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Plus rien.

Silencieusement, avec une discrétion qui aurait rendu ses instructeurs à l'Académie d'Aurors fiers, elle parcourut le couloir, se mélangeant dans les ombres les plus obscures et les plus profondes. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, bien qu'elle eut peu d'idées sur l'endroit où elle était. N'importe où semblerait mieux que la pièce atroce qu'elle venait de quitter.

Elle était dans un corridor maintenant, et elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant le décor qui ornait les murs.

Des têtes – des têtes _humaines_ ornaient les murs gris en béton. Elles étaient exposées fièrement, et ressemblaient aux têtes d'animaux que l'on exposait dans les maisons moldues.

La sorcière aux yeux émeraude recula, au bord du vomissement. Leur visage congelé était crispé d'agonie, leur regard fixe et aveugle la regardant d'un air accusateur, exigeant de savoir où elle _était_ tandis qu'ils se faisaient tuer. Pourquoi elle ne les avait pas aidés.

Pourquoi elle vivait alors qu'eux non.

Son estomac se serra, et la femme rousse jura entendre l'écho de leurs cris de mort dans ses oreilles.

Durant son enfance, elle avait souvent entendu parler de meurtres réguliers qui infestaient l'Angleterre. Les moldus étaient décapités, et tous ce qui restait sur les scènes de crimes étaient leur corps sans tête. La police était absolument déroutée, et elle n'avait jamais trouvé aucun indice, ni attrapé le meurtrier.

Elle pencha la tête, et focalisa ses yeux sur le sol.

Maintenant elle savait pourquoi.

Son ouïe fine ne détecta personne en dehors d'elle-même, et c'est alors qu'elle en parvint plus à se contenir. Elle s'enfuit ; ses pas légers mais rapides, désespérée d'échapper à ces yeux blancs, accusateurs.

_

* * *

Agonie._

L'agonie parcourait chacun de ses nerfs, chaque veine, chaque pore et ça le _brûlait_ comme un feu qu'il ne pouvait éteindre. Les criquets chantaient fort dans le lointain, et il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre que leurs hurlements et leurs foutus gazouillements.

La brutalité de cet insupportable feu lui remonta à la gorge, creusant de profondes entailles dans son désespoir de s'échapper.

De s'enfuir.

Il résista un moment, avant de perdre le contrôle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour libérer ce mal, mais aucun bruit ne sortit. Le mal resta dans sa gorge et sa poitrine, et il ne put la faire sortir. Seul un sifflement se fit entendre lorsqu'il aspira de l'air. Il n'y avait aucune _échappatoire_.

Aucune _libération._

Et les criquets devinrent silencieux en l'honneur du prisonnier qui mourrait. C'était cruel de montrer la liberté qu'ils avaient quand d'autres ne l'avaient pas.

* * *

C'était inévitable. Cela devait arriver, comme le dit la loi de Murphy, tout ce qui pourrait arriver de pire _arrivera_. 

Que ce foutu Murphy aille en Enfer.

Il a plu. Remus était, avec la plus grande certitude, certain que même les dieux étaient contre eux. Cela ressemblait à un jeu, où lui-même était un des joueurs, tourmenté par les autres qui s'amusaient de le voir en difficulté.

L'espoir est apparu pendant un unique, beau moment, et il disparu aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Ils avaient trouvé un indice, oui – un cheveux de Lily. Et avec ses cheveux ils pouvaient prouver, selon Patmol, un symbole évident de lutte.

Mais maintenant...

Maintenant...

Toutes les traces avaient disparu maintenant. Chaque petit indice avait été lavé – chaque empreinte de pas, chaque piste….tout était parti. Et avec, leur espoir.

* * *

Merveilleux. 

Absolument foutrement **génial**.

Le rire atteint ses lèvres, exempt de toute trace de gaieté. _'Quelle façon de mourir,'_ pensa-t-il sans humour pour lui-même. _'J'ai toujours pensé que je mourai au cœur de la bataille, mourant d'une mort glorieuse et emmenant chacun de ses fils de putes avec moi'_.

Mais non. Ses plans s'avéraient être légèrement reléguer à un autre niveau.

Il allait mourir face contre terre aux pieds de Voldie, il était prêt à le parier. Il n'avait pas l'énergie ni la force pour mourir en lui faisant face comme un homme.

Pas de mort glorieuse dans la bataille.

Il s'en irait juste lentement, petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ait pitié de lui et en finisse.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce que James avait à l'esprit en pensant à sa mort lors de ses nuits de solitude après une bataille. Il n'était pas prêt à mourir - après tout, quel cinglé l'était vraiment ? Mais au moins, il se consolait, en se disant qu'il allait mourir pour sauver une vie. La vie d'une femme qu'il…affectionnait immensément.

C'était une assez bonne raison.

Mais qu'il soit maudit s'il partait sans sa dignité.

* * *

Severus Rogue observa la rousse reculer dans l'obscurité. 

Il ne pouvait faire plus. C'était à elle de trouver le chemin de la sortie.

Rogue regarda les têtes qui avaient tant repoussé Lily. Il s'était habitué à leur présence, les dédaignait et se moquait même de leur mort, même. Maintenant, cependant, il ressentit un sentiment d'écoeurement lorsqu'il les regarda.

Il ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre qui était là par sa main.

Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas aider Lily directement. Mais il pourrait trouver ceux qui le pourraient.

* * *

« Connerie, Remus ! » Pleura Sirius de désespoir tandis qu'il fixait la pluie avec un regard furieux. « Comment allons-nous les trouver putain maintenant ? » 

Remus secoua la tête, fixant les bois, également frustré. « Je…Je ne sais pas, Patmol. » Dit-il doucement.

Et puis, du plus profond de l'obscurité vint une voix. « Je peux vous montrer le chemin. »

Sirius se retourna en une seconde, le regard vide, et avec une vitesse étonnante, plaqua Severus contre un arbre.

Bien qu'effrayé devant cette vitesse surhumaine, Severus regarda simplement Sirius avec un regard las, et sec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ! » Cria Sirius, le poussant encore plus fort contre l'arbre, les yeux menaçants. L'arbre commença à se fendre sous la pression.

D'un air glaciale, Severus dit, « Laisses-moi partir, Black. Es-tu aussi sourd que stupide ? Je peux te conduire à tes pathétiques amis. »

« Crèves, Mangemort ! » Hurla-t-il. « Arrêtes de mentir ! »

Les yeux d'onyx le fixèrent d'un air furieux à travers ses cheveux noirs emmêlés et trempés. « Ecoutes. » Dit Severus, en rougissant. « Tu veux retrouver Evans et Potter, ou non ? »

Une main calmante se posa sur l'épaule de Sirius, et il se tourna pour voir Remus le regarder, implorant. Sirius grogna, et se recula rapidement, libérant Rogue comme si le bref contact lui avait brûlé la chair.

« D'accord. » Murmura Sirius. « Tu as dix secondes. Utilise-les bien. »

* * *

Le bruit des pas de Lily sur le sol en pierre froide se ralenti, et se stoppa ensuite tout à fait tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil derrière elle, et ensuite vers la porte qui la menait au monde extérieur. 

Derrière elle se trouvait James, et avec lui, l'agonie et une mort certaine.

Devant se trouvait la liberté. La vie.

Pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner son camarade pour sauver sa peau ?

Qu'était-elle supposée faire ? Retourner en arrière et sauver un homme qu'elle avait juste commencé à apprécier ? Ou se sauver elle-même d'un destin horrifiant et vivre un jour de plus ?

Lily essaya de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle ne devait rien à Potter. De se convaincre que James H. Potter ne signifiait rien pour elle.

Elle continua de se répéter cette même pensée. Et peut-être que si elle continuait à se le dire, elle finirait par y croire.

Les pensées raisonnables avaient cessé d'exister depuis longtemps, et la panique avait pris la commande. C'était impossible de penser à autre chose que ce qui se passait _ici_ et _maintenant_, et Lily était dictée par ses sentiments. Sa tête n'avait plus le dessus depuis longtemps, parce que son cœur s'était emparé de la forteresse et était au pouvoir.

Ce n'était pas habituel.

En tant que soldat, elle avait été constamment forcée d'oublier ses sentiments, parce qu'ils pourraient te tromper et finir par te tuer. En tant qu'enfant grandissant dans un monde déchiré par la guerre, elle n'avait jamais cru et eu confiance dans les sentiments, parce que les sentiments, dans son jeune esprit, étaient toujours reliés à la douleur. Lily n'avait jamais pensé que les émotions puissent clarifier ton jugement.

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'en réalité, les sentiments n'avaient pas clarifié du tout son jugement. Ils avaient juste rendu le choix plus clair.

La réponse était simple, vraiment. C'était la guerre, après tout.

Mais c'était également la vie.

Elle courut.

* * *

« Potter… » On siffla son nom, et il releva la tête et regarda avec sa vue brouillée le visage froid de son ennemi qui le lorgnait, et il détourna le regard une nouvelle fois, fixant avec une fascination morbide le rouge qui souillait lentement le tapis en dessous de lui. 

Voldemort se renfrogna, et le saisit à la racine des cheveux et le _tira_. James haleta de douleur, tandis qu'il regardait maintenant dans les yeux la créature. Voldemort se pencha en avant, de sorte qu'il puisse parler directement à l'oreille de James. Les paroles fétides lui chatouillèrent l'oreille et lui gelèrent le cœur d'inquiétude.

« Je vais te tuer Potter. » Les mots furent prononcés d'une voix calme. « Mais pas tout de suite. OH non. Tu vois, tu es le petit garçon préféré de Dumbledore. Je vais _savourer_ ta mort, Potter. » Ce qui l'effraya le plus, cependant, ce fut le regard rempli de promesse qu'arborait son kidnappeur.

Sans réfléchir, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche comme de l'eau, et James regarde avec dégoût et colère le visage de Voldemort. « Vous ne serez jamais plus grand que Dumbledore… »

Voldemort libéra James, le laissant tomber sur le sol, et James ne put s'empêcher de pleurer de surprise. Il y eu des rires dans la foule, et ils lui donnèrent l'impression que le monde autour de lui bougeait dangereusement.

La créature se tourna pour s'adresser à la foule, et il parla avec passion et haine. « C'est – C'est le fameux James Potter ! Celui qui m'a échappé deux fois ! Le célèbre, intouchable, imbattable, immortel James Potter, comme les médias aiment l'appeler. L'homme aux neuf vies. » Il donna un coup de pied dans le corps à ses pieds, et James gémi lorsqu'il senti une autre de ses côtes se casser. « Il n'a pas l'air tellement intouchable selon moi….je suppose qu'ils voudront l'écrire sur sa tombe, n'est-ce pas ? »

La foule hurla son accord.

« Cet homme – triplement maudit, est celui qui a tué beaucoup de ceux qui étaient dans nos rangs ! Celui qui nourrit vos frères de mensonges afin de les convertir du côté sale ! Il déshonore le nom des Sang-Pure ! »

« Et cet homme. » Ricana Voldemort de dégoût. « Est AMOUREUX d'une foutue SANG-DE-BOURBE ! »

La foule ri et pleura de dégoût.

« Maintenant MESSIEURS ! QU'EST-CE QUE CET HOMME – CET AMOUREUX D'UNE SANG-DE-BOURBE, CE TRAÎTRE POUR CEUX DE NOTRE RANG – _MÉRITE_ POUR CES CRIMES RÉPUGNANTS ! »

La horde de Mangemorts répondit à l'unisson, dans un énorme hurlement assourdissant.

« LA MORT ! LA MORT ! LA MORT! »

* * *

C'était stupide. Totalement et infiniment stupide. 

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Pourquoi risquait-elle sa propre vie pour sauver Potter ? Les émotions étaient une drôle de chose.

Parce que…Parce que je…Je…

Et elle reporta ses explications à un autre jour.

* * *

Je vais mourir. 

La révélation était de façon surprenante, logique dans son esprit, tandis qu'il regardait la Mort en face à travers ses paupières. Les chants pour sa mort résonnaient tout autour de lui, dans un énorme rugissement.

Il découvrit, un peu surpris, qu'il s'en moquait. _Je m'en moque si je meurs, tout serait mieux que ce – ce véritable enfer, je veux…je veux…je veux la paix, je vaux arrêter le MAL et la DOULEUR et j'ai déjà donner tout ce que je pouvais, je ne veux plus continuer cette charade plus longtemps, je ne veux plus me battre à chaque respiration pendant le reste de ma vie, je veux juste…Je veux juste…Je ne sais pas ce que je veux…Je m'en moque désormais…_

Cette révélation était un peu étrange, parce qu'il avait toujours dédaigné ceux qui abandonnaient et mourraient, il avait toujours beaucoup de ressentiments pour eux, au plus profond de lui, et il s'était juré – _juré_ – de ne jamais mourir comme ça. _De ne jamais abandonner._

C'était plus dur que ça en avait l'air, de se battre pour demain.

La révélation vint brusquement, et il s'en émerveilla.

…_Je…Je…**veux**…mourir…_

* * *

« Hello, mon vieux. » Lily sourit. 

Le Mangemort ouvrit la bouche pour déclencher l'alarme, puis s'arrêta, jetant à Lily en coup d'œil suggestif tandis qu'il laissait courir ses yeux de haut en bas. « Salut, _poupée_. »

Lily grimaça mentalement, mais fit la moue, sensuelle. « Je suis désolée, mais il semble que je me… » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil exagéré, séduisant. « …sois perdue. Je suppose que vous ne seriez pas m'aider, si ? »

Le Mangemort se lécha les lèvres.

Lily grinça des dents, ayant l'impression d'être un morceau de viande. _C'est nécessaire, James en vaut le peine, c'est nécessaire, James en vaut la peine…_

« Alors ? » Dit-elle, tandis qu'elle se glissait jusqu'à lui, ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. La respiration du Mangemort devint plus rapide tandis qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou. Il lui sourit, en attente.

Lily sourit en retour, et ensuite ses yeux (à lui) se voilèrent de surprise et il s'effondra dans ses bras, sans connaissance. Lily se libéra et regarda avec un air de dédain l'homme couché devant elle.

La sorcière rousse renifla. « Voilà ce qu'on obtient à être un sale porc, pervers et chauvin. »

* * *

Lily respira profondément. C'était incroyablement idiot, et ça dépassait la ligne de l'idiotie, même. Ca avait dépassé la ligne de la stupidité depuis longtemps, _bien_ longtemps, et se classait maintenant sur un terrain qu'on aurait, à n'importe quel autre moment, déterminé comme un hôpital de dingues. Il n'existait aucun mot anglais pour pouvoir décrire la proportion de sa stupidité. Elle pouvait déjà entendre tous les professeurs de l'Académie des Aurors la gronder pour son attitude tout à fait illogique. Le plan ne valait rien. Imprudent, téméraire et irrationnel. Et il y avait une chance très, _très_ élevée de mourir. 

Nerveusement, elle ajusta la capuche de mangemort sur son visage et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui s'étendait sans connaissance dans la petite cellule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son habit, et se considéra prête à commencer.

Respirant profondément, elle ouvrit la porte…

…Et se retrouva dans les quartiers de Voldemort.

* * *

James divaguait. Petit à petit, des brides de la chanson de Poudlard qu'il avait chanté depuis sa première année flottèrent doucement dans sa tête. _'Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard…'_

Il se rappela sa première année. Il se sentait sûr de lui, nerveux, effrayé au plus haut point. Et c'était le premier où il avait rencontré Lily Evans…

... en la poussant dans le lac.

Elle avait seulement rigolé, et avait sourit. La guerre n'avait pas encore volé son innocence. C'était lors de ce premier jour qu'il était tombé amoureux de Lily Marie Evans.

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

Poudlard lui avait enseigné tant de chose. _Dumbledore_ lui avait enseigné tant de choses.

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

Il avait été jeune. Naïf. Sûr de lui. Mais Dumbledore avait pris tous ces exploits et farces, en souriant. Il avait toujours ri, et di, « Laissez-les être des enfants. »

Et James pourrait jurer avoir entendu une fois Dumbledore dire tranquillement tandis qu'il se retournait. « Ils perdront leur innocence assez tôt. »

Il avait oublié.

Mais James savait ce qu'il avait voulu dire maintenant.

_On veut avoir la tête bien pleine_

_Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine,_

Il avait appris avec facilité tout ce que les professeurs lui avaient enseigné. En dehors de l'école, il avait appris la cruauté, la haine et la méchanceté.

James avait été jeté sur le sol et traînait à ses pieds sur la pierre froide, mais James ne résista pas, tandis qu'il essayait de réunir ses pensées qui se dispersaient.

_Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,_

_Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

Voldemort lui parla de nouveau maintenant, les yeux malveillant le fixèrent, mais James pouvait seulement voir le bout de ses lèvres bouger, et ne pu rien entendre. Il se rappela la fois où Voldemort avait essayé de le recruter. Mais James avait refusé l'offre, et s'était à la place rangé du côté de l'homme que Voldemort détestait le plus, l'homme que James considérait comme une sorte de père adoptif.

Il s'adressa à la foule de Mangemorts qui remplissait tout l'espace dans ces vastes quartiers. Ils encouragèrent son discours, mais James ne leur prêta pas attention.

_Oblige-nous à tout étudier,_

Amour. Joie. Amitié.

« Faites-le saigner ! » Exigea-t-on.

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

Espoir. Foi. Paix.

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse,_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Le Doloris. IL put voir Voldemort prononcer lentement le sort et le sentit touché son côté droit avant que n'apparaisse une douleur insupportable et atroce. Voldemort sourit d'un air cruel, et James put l'entendre dire faiblement.

« Où est ton précieux Voldemort maintenant, Potter ? »

_« Poudlard…Poudlard…Pou du Lard… »_ Il sourit, et prit du plaisir en voyant les traits furieux de Voldemort tandis qu'il chantait par à-coups, sans souffle. Ce furent ses derniers mots censés pendant un moment.

…_Poudlard…_

Et tandis que la douleur le consumait entièrement, il vit du coin de l'œil, un autre Mangemort se glisser dans la salle, inaperçu.

* * *

……**pas tapper……pas tapper……**

**(partie se cacher au fin fond de l'Albanie) **


	18. Heure 18:Heure du Rire Moqueur

**Aloha à tous ! Me revoilou de retour !**

**Je sais, je sais, vous m'avez envoyer énooooormément de reviews (j'ai eu mes 300, j'en reviens pas !) et moi je prends plein de temps pour vous traduire ce chap...**

**Mais pour une fois, j'ai une excuse valable (si, si ! lol), ma ptite santé ayant décidé de se prendre des vacances aux tropiques, je me suis retrouvé dans un pas trop bon état durant tout le mois de février...Et bien que j'ai été en vacances la semaine passée, il a fallu que je rattrape tout le retard que j'avais emmagasiner à l'école à force de plus y aller, bref ce n'est que maintenant que je vous livre ce nouveau chap...**

**Bref toutes mes excuses et aussi un ENORME merchii à Sushi pr ses 'remontages de moral' ainsi qu'à Titliloo, pr avoir fait exprès de tomber malade pour ainsi me tenir compagnie lol**

**Rien ne m'appartient, tout étant à JK Rowling, ainsi qu'à **Shichan Goddess

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

"Contre l'assaut du rire, rien ne peut résister."

Mark Twain

………………………………………………………………………………

Non...

Lily ne bougea plus, le monde semblait tourner autour d'elle, tout était brumeux et les cris de joie lui étaient presque inaudibles. Son regard était concentré sur le corps mou étendu aux pieds de Voldemort.

Il ne bougeait plus. Ne parlait plus. La peur lui enleva toute chaleur tandis qu'elle tâchait d'aller plus près – est-ce qu'il respirait?

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et Lily ne put rien détecter. Jusqu'à ce qu'un méchant coup de pied dans l'estomac le fasse reculer et haleter, à la recherche d'air. Elle pu voir l'éclat de ses yeux noisette sur son visage fatigué. Sa pâleur contrastait à cause du nombre multiple de contusions et du liquide foncé qui s'écoulait de plusieurs blessures, y compris d'une coupure peu profonde sur son front.

La vue du sang mit Lily en colère et une fureur rouge ardente s'écoula à travers ses veines. Mais ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour une vengeance. Elle se glissa dans la foule, marchant furtivement vers le centre de la salle tandis qu'elle se mélangeait avec ses créatures maléfiques, sans visage.

Elle ne pourrait avoir sa vengeance maintenant. Pas quand chaque geste était si crucial pour son foutu plan.

Mais Lily jura sur chaque étoile dans le ciel, tandis qu'elle observait les visages masqués dans la pièce, qu'elle leur ferait à tous subir sa vengeance un jour. Ils pouvaient en être assurés.

Son regard émeraude captura le regard noisette, las et obscur de son associé.

_Oh oui, ils peuvent plus que certainement en être assuré._

* * *

James ouvrit ses yeux faiblement et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle ronde. Chaque os de son corps lui faisait mal et chaque veine criait à l'agonie. Mais il n'avait plus le temps pour de telles plaintes. Pas quand sa vie était en jeu. 

Et autant que James aurait voulu en finir, il ne le voulait pas. Pour une raison inexplicable, son regard resta accroché sur le Mangemort qui se glissait lentement dans la foule, de plus en plus près de lui. Elle le regarda pendant un moment et il captura son regard.

Cet émeraude brillant était reconnaissables entre mille.

James n'avait jamais rencontré personne dans toute sa vie qui avait des yeux aussi poignants que les siens. Une alarme sonna à travers son corps et il la fixa, confus. _Comment était-elle sortie?_ Se demanda-t-il. _Et plus important, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici…?_ Son esprit confus chercha une réponse potable, et il ne put en trouver une seule. _Peut-être qu'elle est ici pour me tuer…? C'est important que je ne révèle aucun secret sur l'Ordre…Ou peut-être qu'elle a vu ça comme une opportunité pour tuer Voldemort…? L'une ou l'autre possibilité était plausible…_

Pas une fois il ne pensa qu'elle était là pour le sauver. Il ne se permit pas d'espérer.

Espérer était de la folie. Cela ne lui apporterait qu'un immense chagrin à la fin.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que la fin était proche et que la mort était à portée de main. Il ne savait juste pas de quelle main il allait mourir – de celle de Voldemort ou de celle de Lily?

* * *

"…Mais le repère de Voldemort peut seulement être trouvé par ceux qui savent déjà où il se trouve." Severus finit à voix basse, avec la même tonalité que quand il était de l'obscurité des arbres. La pluie avait diminuée et la forêt resta silencieuse tandis que le soleil jetait un coup d'œil à travers les nuages. Severus prit un grand plaisir à simplement écouter le bruit tranquille de la forêt revenant à la vie et les gouttes de rosées tombées des feuilles des divers arbres et plantes. 

La belle sérénité fut bientôt ruinée, cependant, par un hurlement.

"Et comment, par l'enfer, sommes-nous supposer la trouver alors?" Explosa Sirius, le visage sombre. Il s'éloigna des autres sorciers et poussa un grognement, frappant son poing contre le tronc d'un très vieil arbre.

Remus, qui avait écouté attentivement, paraissait également découragé. Severus renifla et roula désespérément des yeux. _'Crétins.'_ Il était en rage. _'Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment si bêtes?'_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et découvrit, à son plus grand dégoût, qu'il était légèrement nerveux. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise près d'aucun des Maraudeurs et là il devait agir amicalement. Il avait juré sa vengeance contre eux tous, mais à la place il allait sauver celui qu'il détestait le plus : James H. Potter.

Severus se moquait éperdument de ce qui pourrait arriver à James. Mais Lily, d'un autre côté…

Il ne la condamnerait pas à mort à cause de ce trois fois damné Potter.

"Je vous y conduirai." Les mots furent, pour une fois, prononcés sans arrogance. Ils avaient été faibles, hésitants, mais les deux autres entendirent ces mots presque inaudibles.

"Quoi?" Sirius émit un rire dérisoire et se tourna vers Severus avec des yeux blasés. "Tu es un Mangemort." Il avait sentit le besoin de le lui rappeler, incrédule.

"Vraiment, Black? Je n'avais pas remarqué."

Remus fit un pas en avant, prévenant, à cause de la façon dont Sirius serrait puis relâchait ses poings. "D'accord, alors." Dit-il doucement, avec une confiance qu'il ne ressentait pas. "Montre le chemin."

Sirius regarda Remus, bouche bée. "Tu as perdu l'esprit? C'est un _Mangemort_." Sirius dit le mot lentement, comme si cela allait aider Remus à comprendre la gravité de la situation.

Remus soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Sirius. "Tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas mauvais, Sirius. Tout comme les loups-garous ne sont pas tous des hommes qui ont mangés le diable. A moins que tu crois que ce soit différent…?"

Sirius resta silencieux.

Remus sourit, ses yeux las montrant un reflet de détermination. "Il a risqué sa vie pour nous apporter cette information. Et qu'elle soit vraie ou fausse, nous ne le savons pas. Il est notre meilleur espoir en ce moment. Donc fermes-la et suis-nous."

Remus inclina la tête pour Severus et il se tourna, sous la couverture des ombres une fois de plus. Il marcha vite à travers la forêt, avec des pas légers, et Remus suivit sans protestation.

Sirius hésita et grogna, irrité. "Cet imbécile va tous nous tuer." Murmura-t-il avant de les suivre.

* * *

Cela aurait été si facile de tout lâcher… 

Il en était très tenté, en fait. La volonté de vivre était plus forte que tout et la volonté de mourir, bien que lâche, était presque aussi forte. Cela aurait été si _facile_…

Les choses n'étaient désormais plus aussi faciles.

Le monde s'était lentement métamorphosé lors de sa montée vers l'âge adulte. Les lignes qui avaient si sûrement séparées le noir et le blanc étaient embrouillées et tout ressemblait à une nuance de gris. Les choix qu'il avait fait avaient affectés tant de personnes, tant de vies. C'était une grande responsabilité. James était fatigué, il était _las_ d'être tout le temps si fort. Las d'être le héros.

S'il mourrait, il ne devrait plus répondre à toutes ces espérances qui flottaient au-dessus de lui avec chaque souffle qu'il prenait.

Ne plus se cacher derrière le masque du farceur.

Ne plus tenir la vie de tant d'hommes et de femmes dans ses mains tremblantes.

Ne plus devoir réprimer son foutu désir de déprimer et se contenter d'embrasser Lily Evans.

Plus de douleur, plus de cœur brisé, plus de chagrin. Après tout, même s'il allait aller directement en enfer à cause de ses crimes, qu'est-ce que l'enfer pourrait lui faire?

L'inconscience vogua d'une manière séduisante au bord de sa vue, mais elle fut bientôt remplacée par un autre éclat d'agonie rouge-feu à travers ses veines. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le coup, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus penser.

L'inconscience fut rudement amenée loin de sa portée et il pleura sa perte.

Le feu liquide remplaça son sang et James ferma la bouche et les yeux pendant qu'il attendait, ce qui sembla une éternité, que le sort passe. Il disparut ensuite, le laissant haleter à la recherche d'air sur le plancher en acier froid tandis qu'un rire rauque emplissait l'air.

* * *

Lily serra les poings d'anéantissement, de désespoir. La vague de cris était finalement passée, et elle du calmer le sifflement dans ses oreilles pour entendre ce que Voldemort disait. 

La créature maléfique se leva de son trône de fortune, et s'adressa à la foule de Mangemorts avec triomphe.

" – et nous, mes fidèles Mangemorts, nous allons vaincre et conquérir l'arme pathétique de Dumbledore, nous allons tuer tous ces faibles amoureux des moldus! Nous allons détruire le ministère de la magie! Nous allons GAGNER CETTE GUERRE, et prendrons notre place légitime – "

Et ensuite...

_Un rire._

Un éclat de rire triste, doux au début avant de lentement mais sûrement devenir de plus en plus fort. James faisait face à la mort.

A sa condamnation.

A son éternelle damnation.

...et il se contentait de _rire_...

Lily était sûre que James avait finalement perdu les pédales. Il avait viré de bord. Il était cinglé, fou,...

Son rire résonna plus fort, clairement dans le silence choqué de la salle, mais il n'avait rien de fou à lier, il était seulement moqueur sur les bords. Mais surtout, il représentait le triomphe.

Le triomphe total et complet.

C'était le rire d'un homme qui n'avait rien à perdre, le rire qui montrait qu'il donnait tout. Le rire d'un homme qui pouvait être battu, meurtri, et brisé dans son corps, mais pas dans sa tête.

Le rire s'évanouit. Il toussa, cracha du sang avant de tourner le regard vers Voldemort avec un sourire sinistre sur le visage avant qu'il ne parler avec le souffle court.

"Toi, mon cher Tom...ne gagnera _jamais_ cette guerre. Tu ne vaincras _jamais_ Dumbledore. Tu ne prospéreras _jamais_ contre les sangs-de-bourbe. Tu ne vaincras _jamais_ la volonté et la détermination de l'ordre. Et surtout..._jamais _– tu m'entends Tom? – _jamais_ tu ne me vaincras."

* * *

Etonnement il n'y eu aucune revanche immédiate. James était tendu, s'attendant à un sort – un sort qui balayerait son être. 

Mais il n'y eu rien.

Seulement un sourire légèrement heureux qui tordit les lèvres de Voldemort. Et pour une raison ou pour une autre, James constata que c'était beaucoup plus terrifiant.

* * *

"Toi, là! Serviteur, viens ici!" 

Le regard de Lily passe de James à Voldemort et à son doigt pointeur. Lentement, très lentement, la foule autour d'elle se sépara et Lily rechercha désespérément un échappatoire, espérant en vain qu'il appelait quelqu'un d'autre. Cependant, les Mangemorts avaient lentement reculé, et elle se retrouva toute seule devant _lui_. Toute l'attention des Mangemorts était uniquement concentrée sur elle, et elle ne pu rien faire.

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent de triomphe, et elle sentit la panique grandir lentement au fond d'elle, lui donnant la nausée. Il l'avait découverte, avait vu à travers sa ruse, et maintenant elle allait mourir...

Voldemort lui fit signe du doigt d'approcher plus près de la plateforme, et comme elle ne bougea pas, plusieurs mains la poussèrent. Elle trébucha, arriva aux pieds de Voldemort en se courbant, James la fixait bien que son regard sembla se trouva des mètres plus loin.

Une baguette était pointée sous son nez, et elle regarda les yeux triomphants et froids et Voldemort. Elle la prit en réflexe, ne croyant pas en sa magnifique chance – Voldemort venait juste de lui donner une _arme_, et -

Voldemort lui sourit, fixant la foule silencieuse avec des yeux heureux. "Maintenant, mes chers et humbles serviteurs! Je vais te donner l'honneur de détruire Potter avec moi! Viens ici, ma fille! Tu es celle que j'ai choisi!"

Lily fixa la baguette dans sa main avec horreur, puis jeta un coup à l'endroit où était James. Ils voulaient qu'elle...?

"Viens serviteur! Tu vas le détruire!"

...Ils le voulaient.

"Cette fille, choisie de mes propres rangs recevra l'honneur de la plus grande magnitude. Cette fille - _cette_ fille! Son nom sera répété dans l'histoire pour le reste des temps, et pour avoir été si fidèle, je la récompense avec ceci! Je lui donne l'occasion – le privilège! – d'**interroger** et de **tuer** JAMES POTTER...!"

La foule hurla son approbation, mais le bruit disparut de ses oreilles et tout ce que Lily pu entendre, furent les mots de Voldemort faire écho dans sa tête.

_...tuer James Potter...tuer James Potter...TUER JAMES POTTER..._

Et bien que cette offre aurait été tentante il y vingt-quatre heures, maintenant...

_Maintenant..._

L'ironie totale ne lui avait pas échappée.

Elle était là pour le sauver, et maintenant, elle allait être son bourreau.

Et il y avait seulement un mot auquel Lily pouvait penser pour expliquer à quel point ses émotions étaient embrouillées.

Oh connerie.

**

* * *

Douloum finitosh!**

**Vos RAR se trouvent sur mon LiveJournal (l'adresse est dans ma bio) et la plupart ont du les recevoir par mail!**

**PS: J'ignore quand je posterai le nouveau chap….je pars bientôt pr quelques jours en Anglettere, et puis j'aurais plein de boulot durant les deux semaines de vacances de Pâques…mais promi j'essayerai de me 'manifester' lol**


	19. Heure 19:Heure de la Vérité

**Alowaaaaa everybody !**

**Je sais, ça fait perpette depuis que j'ai plus posté…J'ai eu pas mal d'autres choses à penser et puis ma passion pour les fics s'était un peu 'évaporée', mais rassurez-vous elle est de retour ! Mais bon là, je vais commencer les exams, donc c'est normal si vous n'avez plus de mes nouvelles jusqu'au 19…(j'ai déjà doubler une fois, pas deux please)**

**(les RAR se trouvent sur mon LJ, et ceux dont j'avais l'adresse vont les recevoir par mail)**

**Bref, Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**

* * *

« La seule condition au don de la vérité c'est de l'utiliser. »

Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

Dans quelle situation fâcheuse s'était-elle fourrée ? Ce fut à ce moment que le soupçon comme quoi les dieux la détestaient se confirma. Voldemort continua sur les sujets « anéantir les amoureux des Moldus » et « la victoire » et d'autres choses sans aucun sens, ce qui ne surprit pas Lily, qui plongea dans un monde où seuls elle et James existaient. 

Elle ne put détacher ses yeux émeraude du corps prosterné. L'odeur légèrement métallique du sang se répandit dans l'air et Lily put voir le flot régulier couler des diverses blessures.

Il y avait déjà une piscine cramoisie sous lui, s'agrandissant tandis que Lily la regardait avec une fascination morbide. L'essence même de la vie de James était en train de faire une belle tâche sur le sol en béton, et elle – sa soi-disant secouriste – était simplement occupée à le regarder.

Son attention fut détournée par des acclamations, pour Voldemort qui avait fini son discours et elle souhaita tout à coup y avoir prêter attention. Elle rencontra l'horrifiante face de serpent qui la regardait quelques centimètres plus loin, et ses genoux, à son plus grand dégoût, se changer en eau alors qu'elle sentit une énorme peur lui contracter les intestins.

Elle était courageuse, pas stupide, après tout.

Sa respiration se bloqua et elle prit de courtes inspirations alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, impassible, espérant qu'aucune marque de peur ou de nervosité ne se montre sur son visage. Elle retint sa respiration, attendant qu'il la reconnaisse, attendant qu'il ordonne à ses hommes de la tuer...

Mais au lieu de ça...

On lui tendit un verre sous le nez, son odeur ignoble rencontrant ses narines. L'estomac de Lily se retourna alors que l'arôme âcre s'infiltra dans sa mémoire, et elle regarda alors avec horreur la mixture.

… _Veritaserum_ …

* * *

« On est arrivé ? » Questionna Sirius, ressemblant à un enfant agacé lors d'un long voyage en train. 

La réponse fut courte, franche. « Non. »

« On y est **presque **? »

« Oui. »

Sirius maugréa pour lui-même sur le manque de détails. Il avait posé la question maintes fois, et chaque fois ça avait été la même chose.

Malgré que Remus ait foi en le Mangemort, Sirius ne l'avait pas, ne l'aurait pas, et ne _pourrait_ probablement pas l'avoir. C'était difficile de voir défiler les souvenirs ; c'était difficile de changer ce qu'il avait accepté comme vérité incontestable.

La vérité était tout ce qui lui restait – les Mangemorts étaient des êtres diaboliques, et ils, eux, étaient des sorciers justes et bons. Noir et blanc.

Et si la dernière fondation venait à s'écrouler sous lui dans cette guerre qui ravage le monde, qu'est-ce qui lui resterait ? A quoi pourrait-il se raccrocher dans ces temps sombres ?

Comment pourrait-il survivre dans un monde qui avait créé différents tons de gris ?

* * *

Oh mon dieu, c'était juste _adorable_. 

Tout devenait sombre. James ne savait pas si c'était simplement dû à la lumière qui diminuait dans le coin de la pièce ou si c'était sa conscience qui l'abandonnait...une dernière fois. Sa vision se brouilla, et il toussa à pleins poumons, envoyant sur le sol un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

Il essaya de dissiper le vertige qui l'envahissait, mais il se demanda ensuite le but de tout ça. Pourquoi continuer à poursuivre la futilité de vivre ?

Chaque jour amène la lutte pour chaque nouvelle respiration. Chaque jour amène des batailles qu'il aimerait perde, en bons _amis_. Chaque jour amène la question brûlante et les pleurs désespérés du « Pourquoi ? ». Et la nuit...

La nuit...

C'était bien plus pire. Le souvenir des morts lui infeste l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil agité et pas très stable. Et ce sommeil est rempli de démons de ses propres souvenirs, venant le hanter sous la protection des profondeurs. Souvent il se réveille au son de ses cris, lui déchirant la gorge. Et ça ne le réveille pas, un sortilège le fait.

La Vie. La Mort.

Est-ce que ça importait même encore ?

* * *

C'était une chose bien connue que le Veritaserum était une potion concoctée par de brillants sorciers dans « l'arrière salle », comme drogue pour interroger lors des temps de guerre. C'était une chose bien connue que cette potion était simplement un liquide inoffensif qui faisait dire à chaque sorcier et sorcière la vérité. 

Et le Ministre de la Magie avait toujours continué à prétendre cette mascarade devant le public.

Rares étaient ceux qui savaient précisément les effets secondaires de Veritaserum.

Le Veritaserum n'était pas seulement un dispositif pour dire la vérité. C'était aussi une méthode psychologique de torture durant les interrogatoires, et ce fut souvent la cause de beaucoup, beaucoup de morts dues à une overdose. Elle congèle le corps avec un vent froid d'Antarctique, et ensuite te brûle avec du feu qui semble venir des Enfers. Si cela n'est pas soigné, cela cause un affaiblissement faible et régulier des poumons, pour finir par ne plus respirer.

Au final, cela cause une mort lente et agonisante à la victime.

Cela en rend beaucoup fous à cause de la douleur, et souvent, ils supplient de mourir. Le plus aimable et le plus charitable des mercenaires lui accorderait cela.

Et maintenant...

Maintenant...

Elle ne pouvait même pas y penser. Sa vie avait prit le plus cruel tournant du destin et elle réalisa qu'elle était légèrement lasse.

Elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux portes jumelles montrant l'entrée. A tout moment, l'Ordre arrivera à leur rescousse. Juste comme dans les films.

A tout moment.

...A tout moment...

..._A tout moment_...

* * *

James tourna la tête douloureusement pour regarder le Mangemort prosterné aux pieds de Voldemort. Il se demanda brièvement quelle était l'expression qui parcourait son visage – cela ressemblait à du repos. 

Une fiole fut poussée dans sa main, et la tête du Mangemort se releva de choc. Alors qu'il continuait à fixer le visage encapuchonné, le Mangemort se tourna et le regarda directement dans les yeux – c'est alors qu'il capta un reflet vert émeraude.

Un vert qui lui était familier, autant que sa mère décédée, un vert qui avait brillé de fureur, de joie, mais jamais de défaite. Maintenant, ces yeux étaient les seuls dans toute la salle qui ne contenaient pas de mépris.

Mais plutôt...de la peine.

De la peur.

De la colère.

De la douleur.

Et avec une soudaine clarté, il _sut_.

En dépit de sa nouvelle amitié avec la sorcière, James ne se voila pas la face. Lily était avant tout un soldat, tout comme lui l'était. Sa fonction était de servir l'Ordre, et l'Ordre avait la priorité sur sa vie.

C'était le choix entre le devoir et une amitié non sérieuse. Quand cela lui vint à l'esprit, James sut que la décision de Lily était prise.

Il se demanda vaguement à quoi ressemblait l'Enfer à cette période de l'année.

* * *

Les yeux couleur ambre s'ouvrirent, et regardèrent la personne à genoux devant la plate-forme. James jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à Lily et Voldemort ne manqua pas ce regard. La méchanceté brilla dans les yeux rouges, et un sens pervers de la curiosité et d'allégresse sadique filtrait à travers le regard sombre et pénétrant. 

...Et il s'interrogea...

Il avait laissé un traître entrer dans ses rangs, lui avait demandé de livrer le coup final...comme une expérience. Un jeu.

Il ne s'était pas hissé au rang d'imbécile. Il avait le savoir – le terrible, terrible savoir du fonctionnement de l'esprit humain. Il prenait se qu'il voulait en exploitant les esprits corrompus des autres, en infiltrant ses mensonges dans un enchaînement de déception.

Il était devenu le chef le plus puissant de tous parce ce qu'il se basait sur les émotions humaines basiques de haine et d'avarice.

Ses serviteurs étaient convertis à ses propres croyances. Et c'était la preuve finale qu'il avait raison. Si cette sorcière, sorcière au service de Dumbledore, pouvait tuer son partenaire de sang froid, et bien...

Alors tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai.

Même le coeur le plus pur pouvait être corrompu lorsqu'on lui en donnait l'opportunité.

* * *

Les portes restèrent silencieuses. Et... 

Il ne se levait pas.

C'était une pensée irrationnelle. Mais Lily avait foi dans le fait que James allait se relever et rigoler d'elle, se lever et combattre.

Se lever et prendre cette foutue situation en main, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il devait se lever. Il était ce foutu James Potter, l'homme le plus exaspérant et borné de la terre. Il n'abandonnerait simplement jamais. Il ne pouvait pas...Il _va_ se lever.

L'horloge continua d'avancer, et les murmures agités de la foule commencèrent à devenir plus fort.

...Mais il ne se leva pas. Il ne fit pas de plaisanterie. Il resta juste couché _encore_...

Lily voulu crier. Pleurer. Il y eut presque le bruit inaudible d'un coeur qui se brise en mille morceaux et de son espoir qui s'envole tandis qu'elle envisageait quoi faire.

Si elle n'administrait pas le Veritaserum elle serait immédiatement tuée et un autre, sans un regard, le ferait. Et si par chance elle n'était _pas_ massacrée sur place, elle devrait faire face à la perspective de lutter contre une horde de Mangemorts pour atteindre la sortie, tout en traînant avec elle un corps blessé. Même dans son état légèrement hystérique, la pensée semble risible.

Si elle lui administrait, elle condamnerait alors son partenaire à une mort cruelle et inhumaine. Elle le soumettrait à la possibilité de trahir l'ordre – ce qui était tout simplement _inacceptable_.

Mais il y avait une autre option. Une qui lui retournait l'estomac et lui faisait trembler les genoux d'horreur.

Elle avait aussi la possibilité de tuer James avant que le Veritaserum ne puisse lui être administré, et sauver son honneur.

... Il n'y avait pas vraiment de questions à se poser sur le choix de l'option qu'elle prendrait.

Avec un frisson, elle s'approcha du corps près du sol, une main serrant la fiole et l'autre empoignant sa baguette.

**

* * *

Et pour finir en beauté, l'auteur originale a classé sa fic comme 'inachevée'….va savoir quoi en penser…Perso je traduirai jusqu'au chapitre 21….après faudra attendre, tout comme les anglophones….(ça fait déjà presque un an qu'on attend pour la suite, alors j'avoue qu'il ne faut pas trop espérer…)**


	20. Heure 20:Heure De La Chance

… **Vous voulez me tuer ? Me découper en petits morceaux ? Me faire cuire à feu doux ? Z'avez bien raison les amis lol Non sérieusement, j'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard…ce chapitre est traduit depuis au moins deux semaines, les réponses aux reviews écrites depuis deux semaines aussi…mais je n'ai pas publié…la raison ? J'en sais rien…**

**Mais voici enfin le chapitre ! Il n'a toujours pas été corrigé, il le sera sûrement dans les jours à venir, après que ma correctrice aura reprit des forces de son petit voyage à Boston (chanceuse va )**

**Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent sur mon LJ et sinon vous allez les recevoir par mail, comme d'habitude. Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi que **Shichan Goddess**, ceci n'étant qu'une traduction.**

* * *

« Il n'existe rien de tel que la chance ;

Et ce qui à nous semble être le pur hasard

Provient des sources les plus profondes du destin. »

Friedrich von Schiller (1759-1805)

* * *

Voldemort était un homme de pari. 

Comme il l'avait dit à James Potter, rien ne vaut le jeu. La _vie_ en elle-même est un jeu. Un jeu où les enjeux et les risques étaient élevés, un jeu où tout et n'importe quoi pouvait être rajouté sur la notice d'emploi. Parce que quel sorte de jeu pouvait faire tressaillir, sans appliquer une certaine dose de péril ?

Il avait permit à un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix d'infiltrer ses quartiers ; il lui avait même tendu une arme – deux décisions très dangereuses qui pourraient facilement se retourner contre lui. L'idée même de la laisser continuer cette charade était absolument hilarante.

Mais il l'avait fait.

Il avait prit certaines précautions, bien entendu. Personne ne pouvait transplaner de et dans cette forteresse. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser cette baguette contre lui – il avait prit la liberté de bâtir un bouclier très résistant pour se protéger. Et si elle essayait d'employer un 'Adava Kedavra', et bien, il y aurait toujours un Mangemort à portée de main pour se placer juste dans la trajectoire...

Il n'avait pas prospéré pendant tellement longtemps pour mourir des mains d'une stupide fille. Il était tout simplement curieux. Peut-être que, si les résultats étaient favorables, il ressentira alors de la pitié et la tuera avant que ses hommes ne s'en occupent.

Mais d'un autre côté...c'était une Sang-de-bourbe. Alors peut-être pas.

Et si les résultats étaient moins favorables, alors il la donnerait simplement à ses hommes pour qu'ils puissent un peu...s'amuser.

* * *

Quelqu'un lui toucha l'arrière de la tête, et il regarda vainement la personne, mais il ne pu discerner aucun détail. Il dérivait entre la réalité et le pays de la démence. Mais même avec sa faible prise sur la raison, la douleur lui occupa tout l'esprit, et l'odeur familière de Veritaserum parcouru la pièce pour venir infiltrer son cerveau brusquement. 

Il a alors fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Il honora son rôle de soldat. Il n'avait pas peur, et ne prit même pas cette décision consciemment. Il su seulement que c'était son devoir de protéger l'Ordre.

Même à la porte de la mort, il ne trahirait pas l'Ordre.

Il ne trahirait pas Sirius, Remus, ou Peter.

Il ne trahirait pas Dumbledore.

Il ne trahirait pas la _lumière_.

Et si cela signifiait la mort, et bien il l'accueillerait les bras ouverts.

* * *

« Connerie ! » Beugla Sirius, faisant fuir les oiseaux hors de la forêt sombre. 

Remus se tourna vers lui avec un regard désapprobateur. « Qu'est-ce que tu fait Sirius ? Nous sommes en territoire ennemi, tu vas nous faire repérer. »

Sirius grogna profondément, et lança un regard exaspéré au loup-garou. « Je vais nous faire repérer ? _Je_ vais nous faire repérer ? Regarde-nous, Remus ! Nous sommes avec un _Mangemort_ censé nous guider jusqu'aux mains de Voldemort, et tu t'inquiètes que _je_ nous fasse repérer ? »

Remus le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux ambres en colère. « Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, Sirius. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. A moins que tu n'ais eu une idée brillante depuis tout à l'heure et que tu ais négligé de la partager avec nous, je ne vois donc aucun autre choix. »

Le regard se Sirius tomba jusqu'à ses pieds. A contrecoeur, il ravala sa colère et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Remus le vit cependant. Il se retourna et continua de marcher derrière Severus.

Sirius resta immobile, fixant l'arrière de la tête de Remus pendant un moment, avant de lentement traîner les pieds derrière eux. La forêt était silencieuse maintenant, anormalement silencieuse, et les feuilles craquaient fort sous leurs pieds. Le silence était toujours le bienvenu, car il permettait la discrétion pendant l'infiltration.

Pour Sirius, cependant, cela signifiait qu'il serait seul avec ses pensées.

Tant de sorcières et de sorciers avaient été enlevés à cette vie, mais les Maraudeurs avaient déjoué la mort de nombreuse fois. Sirius n'avait jamais eu peur et devant elle, car il n'avait pas compris que la mort puisse être _vraie_.

Il avait vécu à travers les difficultés, la douleur physique et morale. Mais la mort...

C'était final. Permanant. Il n'y avait aucun sort pour l'annuler. Il n'avait même jamais eu l'expérience de la mort d'un animal de compagnie. Comment pourrait-il faire face à l'expérience de celle de son meilleur ami ?

Comment pourrait-il continuer à faire cette guerre, tout en sachant que son meilleur ami était parti... ?

Cela donnerait à la guerre trop d'importance, son inutilité trop vraie...

_« Nous survivrons jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre, pas vrai mec ? »_

_James resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Nous gagnerons cette guerre. »_

« Et merde ! » Mais en dépit de sa réponse pleine d'esprit, Sirius se rendit compte avec difficulté que James n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

Alors comment lui, Sirius, était-il supposé répondre à cette question intérieure qui lui brûlait l'esprit ?

Et pourrait-il, _voudrait_-il, accepter la mort d'un frère ?

* * *

_(NdT ; le passage qui suit est dur-dur à la comprenure lol, j'vous préviens)_

Es-tu aveugle, Sirius ? Penses-tu que je trouve ça _facile _?

Honnêtement, Patmol, j'ai autant de doutes que toi. Penses-tu que je me sente en _sécurité_ en confiant nos vies à un Mangemort qui déteste chaque fibres de notre être ? Penses-tu que je sois soulagé face à ce silence complet ? Je ne veux rien qu'autre que faire sauter la forteresse de Tu-Sais-..._Voldemort_ et de délivrer James et Lily sans qu'on ait à s'infiltrer. Qu'ils aillent en enfer ces dangers et précautions. Ce sont nos _amis_.

Mais ce n'est plus ça que je veux.

Ne comprends-tu pas, Sirius ?

Cela a stoppé à l'instant où James et Lily se sont fait capturer. Par dessus tout, je veux qu'ils soient _saufs_. Espérer et vouloir – qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de bon ? Nous devons faire quelque chose. Donc si je peux aider – de la plus petite façon qui soit, je serais heureux. Infiltrer et avoir l'effet de surprise, _voilà_ ce qui est important. Si nous donnons nos vies pour sauver James, alors nous mourons avec honneur et sans regret.

Ainsi n'as-tu jamais, _jamais_ pensé que je faisais ceci pour nos propres vies. C'est la meilleure et la seule option que nous avons.

Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le voir ?

* * *

Lily avait cru que la situation ne pourrait pas devenir pire. Mais ce fut une grave erreur, il ne fallait _jamais_ défier le pouvoir du pire. 

Emmitouflée dans sa robe de Mangemort, elle se dirigea vers la forme couchée sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermés, brumeux et brillants de douleur. Du sang coulait la long de son visage, contrastant horriblement avec son visage pâle. Ses yeux avaient une fois encore changé de couleur, et étaient verts brillant ; en miroir de ses propres yeux à elle.

_(NdT : James peut changer la couleur de ses yeux ? J'aurais pas loupé un truc la ?)_

Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, hésitant à le toucher. Elle sentit le poids de ses yeux sur elle, et elle tira d'un coup sec sur sa capuche pour bien couvrir son visage. James ne fit aucun bruit, se contenant de la regarder dans les yeux à travers son masque. Pendant tout ce temps, elle le maudit, sans pour autant se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

Elle le regarda, son visage était vide d'inquiétude et elle compris qu'il _savait_.

Il _savait_ qui était son bourreau derrière ce foutu masque.

Elle essaya désespérément de lui parler à travers son regard. On avait toujours dit que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, et elle souhaita pouvoir lui dire exactement ce que son âme pensait.

Elle souleva la fiole jusqu'à ses lèvres, et il détourna la tête avec un petit sursaut, les lèvres fermées. Elle le gifla, brisant le silence. La foule commença à rire, la contemplant pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire.

_Je suis désolée_, chuchota son âme tandis que son coeur criait d'agonie. Elle le serra fort contre elle de peur que son coeur n'explose hors de sa poitrine lorsque son regard croisa le sien, et qu'un coin de sa bouche remonta pour un de ses sourires habituels.

Pendant un moment, de la lumière se forma dans son regard. Il la reconnu, et lui fit un signe de la tête pour donner son accord. Il savait qu'elle était censée suivre le code, et il acceptait la mort de ses mains.

Ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, un petit sourire paisible honorant ses traits.

« Fais-le. » Dit-il, et soi poigne se serra autour de sa baguette. « Lily. » Chuchota-t-il, ses yeux la fixant d'un air sérieux, sincère, la pénétrant. « S'il te plait, _s'il te plait_, tues-moi. Je préfère mourir de tes mains que de celles de n'importe qui d'autre. S'il te plait. Si tu as jamais ressenti un tant soit peu de compassion pour moi, fais-le. »

Un grésillement se fit entendre dans ses oreilles et Lily eut dure à comprendre ses mots qui lui brisèrent le coeur.

« S'il te plait. » Il respira. « ...S'il te plait tues-moi. »

Lily ferma les yeux, respira profondément, reprenant des forces. Un éclat de colère se répandit à travers son coeur, et la réchauffa. « Non. »

Les yeux de James s'obscurcirent. « Lily... »

« _Non_, tu m'entends ? » Dit-elle en se rapprochant encore plus près de lui. « Tu ne vas pas mourir de mes mains. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tu es ce foutu James Potter, et si quelqu'un saurait sortir de cette situation, c'est bien toi. Nous allons sortir d'ici vivants, ou alors je t'envoi en enfer et je te hanterai pour l'éternité ! Tu saisis, Potter ? »

James sourit, puis serra les lèvres. « Lily, je ne peux aller nul part dans ces conditions, et encore moins créer un plan d'évasion. Pourquoi es-tu aussi têtue ? »

« Pourquoi abandonnes-tu ? » Demanda Lily. « Ferme la et laisse-moi te dire ce que nous allons faire. Laisses-moi faire tout le travail et continues juste de jouer le jeu, d'accord ? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent de désespoir. C'était suicidaire, et il le savait, et elle le savait, et il pourrait mettre en danger l'Ordre...

« S'il te plait ? Fais-moi confiance. »

Ah, les femmes. Il ne pourrait jamais rien lui refuser.

* * *

Dumbledore regarda fixement le feu devant lui. Les ombres dansaient à travers la salle chauffée, mais Albus ne vit rien, ne sentit rien d'autre qu'un noeud dans l'estomac et un vide redoutable qui menaçait de l'engloutir.. 

Il avait l'impression d'être des milliers ce soir. Il était seul dans cette pièce, mais les esprits des morts reposaient douloureusement dans sa conscience. L'Ordre avait perdu tant d'âmes lumineuses. C'était la guerre, après tout, mais le souvenir des nombreux décès de ses étudiants les plus proches ne s'amenuisait pas avec le temps.

Il venait à l'instant d'être informé de la disparition de Lily et James. Son coeur se serra devant la perte imminente de deux de ses étudiants les plus brillants. Il en était venu à les considérer comme les enfants qu'il n'avait jamais eus. Et il avait beau être un vieil homme, il n'avait pas manqué le sentiment de plénitude qui régnait une fois qu'ils étaient tout les deux réunis. Il n'avait pas manqué la lumière qui s'illuminait dans leurs yeux durs et sombres.

Et un tel amour allait disparaître...

Dumbledore avait surmonté beaucoup de difficultés dans sa vie, mais celle-la faisait pâlir toute les autres. Alors il s'assit, délaissé et seul devant ses démons et ses morts.

Oui, il avait l'impression d'être des milliers ce soir.

* * *

Lily respira de nouveau profondément et calmement, et souleva encore une fois la fiole. James se débattit un peu, mais sans réelle force. Elle le maudit, son rire résonnant étrangement à ses oreilles. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance et commença à verser le Veritaserum...juste au-dessus de ses lèvres fermées, le liquide coula le long de sa bouche pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à son cou. 

Elle versa lentement, cherchant un conseil, un conseil, face à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais elle n'en trouva aucun.

Peut-être que son plan stupide marcherait après tout. Peut-être que Madame la Chance déciderait de lui sourire.

* * *

Mais Madame la Chance n'est qu'une sale pute. 

La trahison de Lily, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous.

Evans, Evans, Evans. Penses-tu vraiment tellement peu à moi ? Oh, tu caches extrêmement bien ce que tu fais. Mais tu oublies ma chère, que je suis Lord Voldemort. Et je vois tout.

Quelle pitié. Imprudente, stupide petite Sang-de-Bourbe essayant de sauver son partenaire. Quelle idiotie. Simplement Gryffondor.

Malefoy fulmina près de lui de colère. « Mon Seigneur. » Dit-il. « Ne devrions-nous pas intervenir ? »

Voldemort approuva d'un signe de la main.

* * *

S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites que ça marche. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer alors que personne ne l'interrompait. Elle commença à se sentir étourdie d'excitation et d'inquiétude. La fiole était à moitié vide maintenant, et James restera fidèle, ne dévoilant pas les secrets de l'Ordre. 

Ils devront faire avec ça...

La seule chose qui posait encore question était ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle après. Elle n'avait pas encore vraiment élaboré cette partie du plan, mais elle n'avait déjà pas été trop certaine au départ de survivre à la première étape.

Mais ses peurs pour la prochaine étape se révélèrent inutile.

Parce que comme on dit, Madame la Chance est une pute.

Le Veritaserum s'envola habilement de ses doigts.

« Eloignes-toi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Cria Malefoy en la poussant sur le côté. En peu de temps, Lily se retrouva dégagée à quelques mètres de distance, observant avec une fascination inquiétante et un désarroi total, Malefoy soulever la mâchoire de James et verser le liquide dans sa bouche ouverte. Le Mangemort força ensuite James a fermé la bouche et lui pinça le nez, l'empêchant de respirer.

« Avale. » Commanda Malefoy d'une voix rauque, une lueur de folie traversant ses cruels yeux bleu.

James se débattit de toutes ses forces, désespérément, mais l'humain à la recherche de l'air gagna. Il haleta, et avala.

* * *

**Et une petite bonne nouvelle pour finir en beauté….L'auteur a publié le nouveau chapitre et compte finir son histoire….alors…..happy tout plein ? lol**


	21. Heure 21:Heure de l'Endurance

**Oui, je sais, ça fait… 2 ans et demi… Vous m'aimez toujours?? * regard d'ange ***

**(Le texte n'a pas été relu, donc toutes mes excuses s'il y a des fautes)**

* * *

_« Endurer est plus fort que de jurer ; d'épuiser une fortune ; de n'être intimidé devant aucune difficulté ; de garder la foi quand tout est perdu – qui peut dire que ce n'est pas meilleur que tout ? »_

William Makepeace Thackeray

* * *

Chaud, épais et doux – le Veritaserum coula dans sa gorge, le venin collant comme du miel. Il l'enivra comme un alcool fin, bluffant et détruisant ses capacités mentales, tout en donnant l'impression d'améliorer ses sens. James pu sentir le liquide envahir chaque cellule. Mais il découvrit à son horreur qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. _Pourquoi cela aurait-il de l'importance ?_ Le poison semblait chanter silencieusement. _Quel est le but de résister ?_

Il s'arrêta sur cette idée mais à certains moments, d'autres pensées apparaissaient lentement alors qu'il essayait de se souvenir pourquoi il avait lutté si durement. Mais chaque fois qu'il essayait d'attraper ses pensées fugaces, une sensation de brûlure lui traversait le corps, une brûlure différente de s'il avait touché un fourneau. Pas assez fort pour blesser, seulement pour brûler légèrement. Ca l'avertissait de ne pas toucher. De ne pas se souvenir.

James s'en moqua mentalement. Il n'avait jamais été la plume la plus aiguisée pour ça. Avec l'esprit d'un vrai Maraudeur, il lutta pour atteindre ses souvenirs. Il lutta pour résister.

* * *

Lily regarda, médusée, la force de lutter de James faiblir de plus en plus. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas réaliser la situation.

Ca n'avait pas marché.

Son plan, si brillement simple, n'avait pas marché. Il était supposé marcher. Dans toutes les histoires qu'elle avait lues enfant, les gentils gagnaient toujours.

La réalisation que cette – cette situation, cette guerre, cette réalité - -n'était pas comme celle de ces livres la frappa brutalement pour la première fois. Quand elle avait rejoint cette guerre, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'elle triompherait.

Elle commença à voir que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Et à ce moment, un soupçon de doute assombrit son esprit.

Lily cligna ensuite des yeux, repoussant les émotions hors d'elle. Elle était Lily Evans. Elle était membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était une sorcière. Elle était une moldue.

Et par-dessus tout, elle triompherait.

Et à ce moment-là, l'espoir renaquît des cendres de ses doutes.

Ses pensées furent brisées cependant, par le cri agonisant d'un animal mourant. Il était rempli d'une douleur et d'une rage si forte, que c'était presque au-delà de la compréhension.

Les yeux émeraude se posèrent une fois de plus sur la forme prostrée sur le sol. James était flétri sur le sol dans une angoisse sans précédent. Son cœur se serra fortement dans sa poitrine ; elle respira durement. C'était comme si elle pouvait sentir les échos de sa douleur résonner en elle.

Et ensuite, un cri comme elle n'avait jamais entendu, la remotiva à chercher désespérément une issue pour libérer James de son agonie.

Elle gagnera. Pour lui.

* * *

Comme elle était arrivé, l'ennuyante petite palpitation dans ses veines….s'envola.

Elle s'envola en une brûlure rivalisant avec le sort Doloris. Du feu liquide provenant du plus loin du septième enfer traversait ses cellules, et il ne pu retenir le cri de torture qui passa au travers ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Et ensuite n'importe quel petit morceau de vie privée qu'il ait pu avoir, n'importe quel lambeau de dignité auquel il aurait pu s'accrocher, fut à disposition. Chaque pensée qui entrait dans son esprit passait directement ses lèvres sans aucune discrétion. Chaque émotion, chaque secret possible, chaque pensée – sa psyché entière était exposée au monde odieux qui l'observait.

* * *

« Génial » Pensa Remus alors que des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son visage. Le ciel se couvrit encore une fois, sombre et dangereux. Le vent se renforça, et frappa sur sa peau exposée. Dans quelques minutes le ciel sera recouvert, et des torrents de pluie tomberont des cieux.

Ce serait encore plus dur de sortir de là leurs amis blessés. Et bien que Remus soit optimiste, il réalisa qu'après près de vingt-quatre heures au soin de Voldemort, que ses deux amis seront plus que probablement incapables de faire quelque chose.

Bien sûr, il devrait d'abord retrouver ses amis pour commencer. Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures sans fin, et il pu voir que Sirius devenait de plus en plus agité. Rogue était insensible à leur anxiété, et continuait simplement à marcher, foutu Rogue. Remus n'avait pas entendu un bruit de lui depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

"Merde, Rogue." Grommela Sirius derrière lui. « Vous concevez _quoi_ par 'proche' dans le langage des Mangemorts ? Nous marchons à travers cette foutue forêt depuis des heures ! Quand allons-nous y être ? »

Des yeux aussi sombres que l'ébène regardèrent Sirius par-dessus son épaule couverte. « Tu ressembles à un enfant, mais je suppose qu'avec ta mentalité je devais m'y attendre. Si tu n'avais pas été si préoccupé par toi, tu aurais remarqué le changement de décor. »

Remus regarda autour de lui avec intérêt, étonné de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas vu le changement d'endroit. Les arbres s'espaçaient, et le sol devenait plus rocheux. Toute petite vie animale qui vivait dans les profondeurs de la forêt était maintenant disparue – même les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter leur mélodie. Et il se rendit compte, pour la première fois, de la puanteur grandissante qui envahissait ses sens. Son côté loup respirait l'air suffoquant de la souffrance et de la méchanceté.

Sirius resta silencieux, et après quelques minutes encore à marcher sur les feuilles mortes, Rogue s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes arrivés. »

* * *

Un long cri fit écho dans le silence pesant des couloirs, et il fallu un moment à James pour réaliser que ce cri déchirant venait de se frayer un chemin à travers sa propre gorge.

Au milieu des cris, James se trouva en train de bégayer, de déverser les moindre secrets de son âme. Horrifié, il essaya de calmer ses pensées. Il s'imagina un solide mur blanc dans son esprit mais le Veritaserum n'était pas si idiot.

_« Ne pense pas, ne pense pas, arrête, ne les laisse pas savoir, ne les laisse pas voir… La ferme, la ferme, la ferme, oh Merlin, la ferme. »_

A l'horreur de James, il découvrit sa voix grignotant ses petites pensées. Il essaya de relever ses bras pour forcer sa bouche à se fermer, mais ses bras n'avaient plus de force, et pendaient à ses côtés. Plus fort il essayait de les bouger, plus fort le venin lui brûlait le corps. Il émit un petit sanglot, tandis qu'il se découvrait comme un pantin. « Ho Merlin, ça fait mal, ça fait mal, ça _brûle_... »

Lily saisit sa baguette cachée, la dirigeant vers James, dans le but de diminuer sa douleur. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, sa seule résolution était qu'elle persévérerait par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un sort, Lily se trouva retenue par des Mangemorts. Sa baguette fut arrachée de ses doigts minces et forts. Bien qu'il leur manque beaucoup au niveau du cerveau, les partisans étaient d'une force brutale. Ils la poussèrent d'un coup de pied et appelèrent leur Seigneur amusé.

Deux Mangemorts trainèrent le corps convulsant de James jusqu'à Voldemort, le laissant aux pieds de leur Maître.

Un froid, cruel et amusé sourire aux lèvres, et ensuite : « Quel est ton nom ? »

James se tortilla d'agonie tandis qu'il essayait de retenir sa réponse. « Jamesss. » Ses dents étaient obstinément fermées, les veines de son cou palpitant de tension.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Il répondit d'un furieux secouement de tête. Son corps se tournant de tout côté tandis qu'il essayait de se retenir lui-même de parler. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, il faiblit. « James Potter. »

« Où allais-tu à l'école ? »

Une autre lutte, plus furieuse que jamais. Un autre cri de frustration et d'angoisse alors que le venin puisait dans sa magie. « Ne dois pas répondre, peuxpas-peuxpas-peuxpas, si je réponds aux petites questions... » James eut le souffle coupé tandis que ses pensées traversèrent ses lèvres. « Si je réponds aux petites questions, je répondrais aux grosses, ça brûle, oh mon dieu, ça brûle, faites que ça s'arrête, faites que ça **s'arrête** ! _Poudlard_... » Les derniers mots furent presque pleurés, et Lily sentit son cœur se déchirer.

« Laissez-le ! » Le cri de Lily fit taire Voldemort. Il se tourna et marcha jusqu'à Lily.

Voldemort courba sa lèvre, saisissant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts griffants. Il amena son visage furieux plus près du sien, tellement proche qu'elle pu sentir son souffle fétide sur sa joue.

« Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi donnerais-tu ta vie pour cette saleté ? »

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais le pouvoir de l'amitié. » _Ou de l'amour._

« Oh, mais je le comprends. Je sais comment cela tourne souvent en jugements et procès. J'ai été le témoin de sa cassure à cause du passage du temps, du fardeau de la jalousie, de la peste de l'indifférence. Elle fleurit durant un court temps, et seulement quand cela nous convient. Mais à la fin, quand la vie n'est plus aussi insouciante, elle, sans exception….se fane. »

« Alors vous n'avez jamais connu la véritable amitié. »

* * *

Trois personnes se cachèrent derrière la dernière rangée d'arbre devant la large demeure. La maison -si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- était énorme, ancienne, et terriblement imposante face au ciel sombre.

Remus serra sa robe contre lui, essayant de lutter contre le froid, avant de continuer son explication. « ...Et c'est ce que nous ferons. »

Rogue le regarda avant de renifler. « C'est incensé. Est-ce que le froid a alterné ton cerveau ? Ou c'est le mieux que l'Ordre peut s'offrir?"

Sirius affichait un air de contemplation sur ses beaux traits. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il dit lentement, « Ca pourrait fonctionner... »

Rogue se recula de surprise. « Je n'ai pas trahit Lord Voldemort pour gaspiller ma vie avec un plan idiot ! »

"La ferme! Pense-y. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas connus pour être les plus brillants. Si nous pouvons réellement les convaincre que nous somme des centaines d'hommes à les attendre derrière ses portes, alors ils paniqueront, et ils voudront s'enfuir. Durant le chaos, nous attraperons James et Lily et nous nous enfuirons. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, ce sont des robes de Mangemorts. »

Rogue passa furieusement sa main sur son visage, les yeux furieux. « Stupide ! Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? »

« Ca fonctionnera. »

* * *

Voldemort émit un rire aigu, une lumière malicieuse grandissant dans ses yeux rouges. « L'amitié tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Potter ? Est-ce que tu considère cette Sang-de-Bourbe comme une _amie _? »

Il se tourna vers James, tournant à moitié le dos à Lily. « Sérieusement Potter, dis moi. Que ressens-tu pour cette sorcière ? »

Lily toucha des doigts la baguette qui était dans sa robe. C'était une occasion parfaite ! Son attention était détournée. Cependant, elle se découvrit hésitante, se demandant à moitié quelle serait la réponse. Elle savait que c'était mal de vouloir savoir ses sentiments alors qu'il était dans un état vulnérable, mais pourtant sa foutue nature humaine continua à vouloir savoir.

James se tortilla, tandis que la réponse essayait de se forcer un chemin à travers ses lèvres. Il se mordit encore, le sang coulant sur sa joue et dans le creux de son cou.

« Potter, je t'ai posé une question. Que ressens-tu pour cette infecte créature ? »

L'émotion était si forte, si féroce, qu'il était difficile de l'empêcher de surgir. Le Veritaserum palpitait plus intensément dans ses veines, ramenant sa détermination au silence.

La douleur doubla, tripla, quadrupla, et James cru qu'il devenait fou. Finalement, il vient, un chuchotement brisé.

« ...Je l'aime. »

« Qu'y a-t-il Potter ? »

« Je l'aime ! »

« Pardon ?? Redis-le-moi encore, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? »

« JE L'AIME ! »

* * *

**Allez, racontez-moi tout, quelles nouvelles depuis tout ce temps??^^**


	22. Heure 22:Heure des Baisers

**Me revoilà déjà pour le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas pris deux ans cette fois-ci, suis fière de moi ^^**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews en tout cas !**

**Bonne lecture...**

* * *

_« Un baiser est un tour délicieux conçu par la nature pour couper la parole quand les mots deviennent superflus. » Ingrid Bergman_

_

* * *

_

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit tout grand. Le Veritaserum ne mentirait pas, _ne pourrait pas_ mentir. Une bouffée soudaine d'émotions, venue de sa déclaration, commença à faire des claquettes dans sa poitrine, en réclament haut et fort son attention. Elle la repoussa, la mettant de côté, profondément à l'intérieur de son cœur, pour pouvoir la savourer par après.

Les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent en un sourire de dégoût et de satisfaction. « Et bien, » Murmura-t-il doucement, comme de la soie. « Tu apprendras alors l'agonie de l'amour avec son sang éparpillé sur toi. Alors, peut-être, tu ne trouveras plus aussi facile de résister à mes questions sur l'Ordre. »

L'intestin de Lily se tordit de peur tandis que des yeux de serpents se tournèrent vers elle, brillant de la même couleur rougeoyante que le sang qui coule dans ses veines. Elle était paralysée par cette malveillance et la lueur désireuse et folle devant la perspective du meurtre.

« N-non! » Le cri douloureux passa les lèvres de James alors qu'il se débattait sur le sol.

« Si. » Rappela Voldemort calmement. « Tu vois. J'ai besoin de ça si je veux être immortel. »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans les têtes de Lily et James, s'inquiétant tous les deux de cette remarque. Comment tuer quelqu'un pourrait provoquer l'immortalité... ? Mais c'était une question pour plus tard.

Après tout, la réponse n'avait pas vraiment d'importance s'ils étaient morts.

* * *

Remus regarda anxieusement dans le couloir déserté avant de faire signe à Severus et Sirius, cachés, de le rejoindre.

Sirius s'approcha avec un regard de dégoût total sur son beau visage. Il attrapa à pleine main sa longue robe sombre, et tient le masque de Mangemort avec dédain dans l'autre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais vraiment porter ça. » Murmura Sirius, assez énervé.

« Arrêtes de gémir, Sirius, et met la. Tu sais que c'est le seul moyen. » Rappela Remus, qui avait vite enfilé la sienne, obscurcissant ces traits. Il se tourna vers Severus, qui attendait quelques pas plus loin. « Tu es prêt ? »

Severus répondit par un rapide signe de tête, même si son estomac était noué comme jamais.

Remus plaça soigneusement une main sur la porte. Le bruit venant de l'intérieur était à peine audible à travers les grosses portes de chêne. Il l'ouvrit, et rentra dans la salle remplis de Mangemorts captivés.

Voldemort était sur une estrade, avec tous les yeux des Mangemorts fixés sur lui. Sur le sol – le cœur de Remus se serra dans sa poitrine - se trouvait James. Il reconnut les cheveux indisciplinés de James, malgré la distance, les ayant vu sortir de sa couette pendant 7 ans. Remus tourna les yeux de cette vue, et se focalisa sur Lily tandis qu'elle tombait épuisée devant les hommes qui la retenait.

Remus se rapprocha de l'estrade, aussi surpris que les Mangemorts lorsque Lily se libéra rapidement de leurs bras emprisonnants.

Remus leva rapidement sa baguette, au même moment que Sirius et Rogue. Des ombres apparurent sur le mur, une équipe entière, illuminée par la lumière de la torche. Et à l'avant de toutes ces personne, vint l'ombre reconnaissable de Dumbledore lui-même.

* * *

Une fois libre, Lily plongea immédiatement sa main droite dans sa robe, ses doigts cherchant désespérément la fine baguette cachée là.

D'un air presque endormi, Voldemort prononça un « Experlliarmus » et la baguette cachée de Lily s'envola hors de sa main.

« Maintenant, maintenant, Lily » Murmura Voldemort. « Nous ne devrions pas laisser les enfants jouer avec les jouets des grandes personnes. Et tes sales mains de petite Sang-de-Bourbe ne devraient même pas toucher ce respectable outil de sorcier. »

Son choc et sa consternation devaient apparaître sur son visage, parce Voldemort éclata d'un rire haut et glacial. Son rire fût maîtrisé cependant, par une terrible détonation, et pendant une fraction de seconde, Voldemort détacha son attention de Lily.

C'était plus qu'assez.

Elle bougea avant que les yeux rouges cruels n'aient fini de se tourner vers le bruit. Elle ne sentit ni peur, ni douleur. C'était comme si elle avait tout planifié depuis le début.

Elle leva sa baguette en l'air et jeta un sort à Voldemort – le premier auquel elle pensa, le premier qu'elle avait appris dans le train en direction de Poudlard en première année.

« Waddiwasi! »

Voldemort vola contre le mur opposé de la pièce.

« Tarantallegra » Cria-t-elle dans son esprit, ses lèvres ne laissèrent passer aucun son. Voldemort essaya de se relever, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait tenir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Ce fut seulement plus tard que Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait tout ça sans aucune baguette.

Sans même le demander, sa baguette vola jusqu'à elle de sa propre volonté, échappant à la main de Voldemort. Elle stoppa pendant un moment, fixant d'un air absent le tas de robes agités de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le cri de rage de Voldemort la sortit de sa stupeur, et elle clopina jusqu'où James était couché, les yeux à moitié clos.

Lily sentit une brûlure dans son estomac comme si une main invisible lui tordait le cœur. Elle tomba devant lui, caressant d'une main sa joue. Il gémit, sa tête se tournant vers sa main.

« Mal… » Chuchota-t-il essoufflé.

« Je sais, James…Et ça va faire encore plus mal. Je suis désolée. »

Avec une force presque surhumaine, Lily souleva le corps mou de James, grimaçant devant son cri de douleur et ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent tout grand. Elle passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, et l'aida en le traînant et portant à moitié vers la sortie.

« Allez, James » Murmurra-t-elle dans son oreille. « Allez, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin que tu marches – Est-ce que tu m'entends ? J'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Tu peux faire ça? »

James lui fit un petit sourire, et cligna des yeux lentement pour essayer de se reconcentrer. « Pour toi, je- » Le Veritaserum l'interdit de mentir, alors il abdiqua. « Je pourrai faire une danse irlandaise. »

Le soulagement fut évident sur le visage de Lily tandis qu'il la libéra un peu de son poids et qu'il se concentra pour marcher rapidement vers la sortie. Ils rasèrent le mur, et la sortie devient de plus en plus proche.

« Arrêtez-les! » Cria Voldemort enragé. « ARRÊTEZ-LES ! »

* * *

Un chaos.

Un chaos total et complet.

Sirius n'avais jamais été aussi bon que James en Métamorphose, mais il avait réussis avec un beau score. Ca, et sa passion pour la folie pure et la panique lui permirent de créer une pseudo-armée avec des branches et des robes qu'il avait trouvées. Embellis des bruits que Severus et Remus concoctait, et des ombres créées sur les murs, tout marchait à merveille. Bien sûr, c'était absolument inutile et ça ne pourrait lancer aucun sort, mais les Mangemorts n'avaient jamais été connus pour leur brillance d'esprit. Après que quelques sorts furent lancés, et que quelques Mangemorts furent frappés, ils paniquèrent et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

En y réfléchissant, ils se blessaient plus efficacement entre eux que grâce à Remus et Sirius. Sirius rigola doucement, appréciant mettre le feu aux robes ridicules que les Mangemorts portaient.

Un chaos, et le nom de son serviteur était Sirius.

Il se tourna, prêt à encore plus d'amusement quand Remus lui donna le signal.

Il fut surpris de voir deux yeux bleus de glace entourés de mèches blondes désordonnées. Tandis que la main de Malfoy se refermait sur sa gorge, Sirius remarqua d'un air absent que le masque qui devait cacher son visage était maintenant posé à ses pieds.

_Merde._

* * *

Lily et James boitillèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la sortie. Ils furent totalement ignorés tandis qu'ils traversèrent les Mangemorts paniqués. Lily leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil, mais plaça d'un air protecteur son corps entre James et la foule.

James tendit la main pour s'appuyer contre le mur, à la recherche d'air. Lily ralentit le pas mais ne s'arrêta pas, murmurant des paroles de réconfort sans aucun sens tandis qu'il essayait de remplir d'air ses poumons.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide derrière eux, et vit avec peur que Voldemort s'était remis sur ses pieds. Il essayait désespérément de se frayer un chemin parmi ses fidèles.

"Où est l'Ordre?" Beugla-t-il, sa voix résonnant contre les murs. « Dis le moi James, dis le moi maintenant ! Où est l'Ordre ? »

James maintient ses yeux fermement fermés, essayant désespérément de défier sa demande.

La voix de Vodemort devint de plus en plus fort tandis qu'il venait de plus en plus près. « Où est l'Ordre ? Où est l'Ordre ? OU EST L'ORDRE!"

James trembla de douleur, et regarda Lily en suppliant. « Aide-moi. » Supplia-t-il. « Ne me laisse pas dire, ne me laisse pas dire, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, fais-moi taire s'il te plait, Lily, s'il te plait... »

Lily sentit son pouls s'accélérer, et les mots avaient à peine passé ses lèvres qu'elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le maintient contre le mur.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les sienne, et elle sentit le doux goût métallique du sang alors que ses aveux passaient sans bruit dans sa bouche.

James cligna des yeux, étourdit, tandis qu'elle remettait son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'elle le traina jusqu'à la porte ouverte parmi la mer de Mangemorts qui essayaient de sortir. Elle se retourna et regarda Voldemort dans les yeux pendant un moment. Le cri de rage de Voldemort résonna dans la salle, tandis que Lily et James s'échappèrent dans la nuit.


	23. Heure 23:Heure de la Réalisation

**Suite à un gentil message qui m'a rappelé que je n'avais toujours pas traduit le chapitre 23, le voici ! J'espère qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs parmi ceux qui ont débuté il y a de ça 4 ans (et oui, ça fait lgts !).**

**Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

_Si tu vis jusque 100 ans, j'espère bien vivre 100 ans moins un jour, comme ça je n'aurais jamais à vivre sans toi._

_A. A. Milne, Winnie l'Ourson_

* * *

Lily trébucha, retenant un juron tandis que son pied se coinça dans les racines d'un vieil arbre. Elle le libéra, ignorant la douleur venant de sa cheville. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule remplie de peur, avant de retourner son attention vers James dont la tête était presque au même niveau que la sienne. Le bruit de son pantalon semblait faire écho dans la forêt étrangement silencieuse.

Les pas de James devinrent de plus en plus las et son poids augmenta de plus en plus sur ses fines épaules.

« Pardon » Murmura-t-il pour s'excuser, et le poids se fit un peu plus léger. Mais après quelques pas hésitants, il s'appuyait de nouveau contre elle.

Lily grogna et demanda un arrêt. James ne dit rien, relevant une main tremblante pour enlever la sueur qui s'était amassée sur sa lèvre supérieure. Lily scanna la forêt, cherchant désespérément un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer, à l'abri de leurs poursuivants. En effet, dû à quelque miracle que ce soit, ils n'avaient pas encore été activement poursuivis, mais c'était seulement une question de temps avant que ça ne change.

Le poids de James augmenta beaucoup d'un coup, ce qui fit flancher les genoux de Lily, et James demanda à Lily de le faire asseoir. Quelques pas plus loin sur sa droite, elle remarqua une pierre de grosse taille cachée sous une quantité de feuillage. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, elle réussit à l'amener contre la pierre.

« Attends ici, d'accord? Je vais assurer l'endroit. » Elle fit bouger sa baguette volée, essayant avec toute sa force de réaliser les sorts protecteurs qu'elle connaissait si bien. Mais la baguette fit seulement apparaître quelques étincelles rouges, et Lily laissa retomber sa main, exténuée.

Alors qu'elle relevait sa main pour essayer de nouveau, James l'interrompu. « Ne te surmène pas, Lily... Ta magie a besoin de temps pour se recharger – ton corps n'est simplement pas prêt maintenant. »

La sorcière poussa un soupir résigné. Elle savait que James avait raison, mais c'était toujours agaçant.

« Tu ferais mieux de garder ta force pour quand les Mangemorts viendront pour le thé et les biscuits. »

Les lèvres de Lily se relevèrent en ce qui ressembla autrefois à un sourire, puis retombèrent, cherchant un signe d'ennemis, et une voie possible de secours.

Une fois que James fut sûr qu'elle était hors de vue, il cracha le sang qui s'était amassé dans sa bouche. Il leva une main tremblante pour enlever l'excès au coin de ses lèvres, s'inquiétant de façon absurde du fait qu'elle serait dégoûtée.

James ferma les yeux et essaya de faire l'inventaire de ses blessures. Il trouva que ça demandait trop d'effort de sa part, parce que toute cette douleur semblait juste venir de partout. Il s'appuya contre le rocher et soupira, frissonnant un peu dans l'air froid de la nuit. Il se demanda si c'était à ça que ressemblait le fait de mourir.

_Ne pense pas comme ça! Tu ne vas pas mourir...du moins, pas tant que Lily n'est pas sortie de ce bazar. Tu as juste besoin de rester éveillé, et de faire quelque chose d'utile, par la barbe de Merlin ! Et bien, je suppose que tout ira bien...si je repose mes yeux pour...un petit moment. Juste le temps que je pense à un plan..._

Il fut surpris durant son petit somme par le retour de Lily. Il força à maîtriser à moitié ses yeux et lui fit un blême sourire. « Rien ? »

« Non. Le problème est que j'ai n'ai absolument aucune idée de où nous sommes, et je ne suis pas entièrement sûre de par où aller. Histoire de ne pas nous perdre dans cette forêt et de mourir pour quelque chose de stupide comme de faim. »

Elle fit une stupide petite pirouette sur place, et ne fut pas surprise quand rien ne se passe. « Et bien, ça valait la peine. »

James rigola puis gémit. "Merde, espérons que ça ait marché. » Il ferma les yeux, et grimaça quand sa tête toucha le rocher. Il était aussi pâle que les victimes de baiser des Détraqueurs. Quelque chose se gonfla désagréablement dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit des doigts glacés serrer sa gorge.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Un de mes yeux bruns amochés s'ouvrit pour la regarder. « Je ne suis pas mort. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu penses que tu pourrais t'enfuir si les Mangemorts venaient à arriver ? »

Il y eu une petite pause, une bouffée d'aire. « Non »

Le sang coulait de divers blessures et coupures sur son bras, son visage. Lily prit tendrement un bout de sa robe empruntée et le tendit pour enlever le sang de son visage.

Il se recula avant qu'elle ne soit trop proche, et Lily s'écarta avec un air blessé.

Il détourna les yeux. « Pourrais-tu....ne pas porter cette robe? » Demanda-t-il faiblement.

Lily le regarda. "Pourquoi?"

« Ce sont les robes des Mangemorts. » Murmurra-t-il embarrassé. « Ils... » Il s'arreta, mais Lily comprit. Elle passa la robe par-dessus sa tête.

Il lui fit un demi-sourire embarrassé. Ses yeux se fermant involontairement, et sa dernière pensée fut que si c'était le moment, le moment de tomber du balai imaginaire, au moins il ne serait pas seul dans les derniers instants avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

* * *

Sirius s'étouffa à cause de la main pâle serrée autour de son cou, le relevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Il essaya de griffer désespérément les mains, et regarda, horrifié, Voldemort remonter sur l'estrade.

« Remus! »

Remus fut mis à genoux de force devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres par deux Mangemorts musclés. Voldemort fit un léger signe de tête, et les deux Mangemorts laissèrent Remus se relever.

Le Mangermort sur la gauche retira son capuchon et sourit au captif, passant sa langue sur ses dents jaunes pointues. Fenrir Greyback lécha la nuque de Remus, sur la vieille cicatrice, et murmurra dans un râle sauvage avant de partir. « Comme ça fait plaisir de revoir l'une de mes créations. »

La main sur la gorge de Sirius se relâcha un moment, ce qui permit à Sirius de faire le plein d'air. En dépit du précédent chaos où les Mangemorts essayaient encore de se frayer un chemin vers la porte, Sirius avait une parfaite vue sur Remus. Remus debout seul devant Voldemort, la main tenant sa baguette relevée prudemment en l'air. Ses yeux gris regardaient les deux Mangemorts qui avaient leur baguette dirigée vers lui.

« Remus Lupin. » Dit calmement Voldemort. « Combien de fois me suis-je demandé quand j'allais te rencontrer. Viens. Je t'invite à rejoindre mes rangs. »

« Jamais! » Cracha Remus.

« Quelle loyauté devrais-tu à ceux qui te méprisent? Pourquoi risquer ta vie pour des gens qui te haïssent juste à cause de ce que tu es ? Je sais ce que tu es, Lupin, et je t'accueille dans notre magnifique clan. »

« Rejoins-moi et nous reconstruirons un monde où les loups-garous ne sont pas traités comme de la saleté ! Rejoins-moi, comme tant d'autres de ton genre l'ont fait. Rejoins-moi, et tu seras libre de la haine des gens qui te jugent sans jamais t'avoir rencontré ! »

Dans les yeux gris de Remus, il y eu une lueur, une lueur d'envie pour les promesses d'égalité de Voldemort.

« Remus! » Appela Sirius désespérément, en essayant de retirer les doigts qui avaient renouvelés leur prise sur sa gorge.

« Je... » Remus se retourna et le regarda, les yeux dans le vague, immobile.

« Réfléchis-y... » Murmura-t-il.

« LUNARD! » Beugla Sirius désespéré, se débattant avec ses mains.

Le surnom eut son effet désiré. Remus sembla sortir de sa stupeur, et releva sa baguette. Avec un petit mouvement de sa baguette, le Mangemort qui tenait Sirius sentit son corps entier devenir tout raide. Il jeta des sorts sur ceux qui lui barraient le chemin, et remis Sirius sur ses pieds.

Ils remirent tous les deux leur capuchon sur leur tête et leur masque sur leur visage. Sans un regard en arrière, ils furent avalés par la foule de Mangemorts qui passaient la porte, le rire de Voldemort les poursuivant.

« Réfléchis-y Lupin... » Le murmure atteint leurs oreilles malgré qu'ils quittaient la pièce.

Alors qu'ils courraient, Sirius jeta un regard à son ami de longue date. Il regarda prudemment du coin de l'œil un de ses amis à vie, se demandant, se demandant...

_Et si...?_

Non. C'était Lunard! Il ne ferait jamais... Mais Dumbledore avait confirmé qu'il y avait un traitre dans l'Ordre. Et Sirius ne pouvait effacer le souvenir de la lueur désespérée dans les yeux gris de Lunard.

_Et si?_

Il secoua la tête pour banner ses pensées. Mais c'était trop tard. Les mots de Voldemort restèrent dans un coin de son esprit, chuchotant, présumant. Doutant. La graine de poison se répandant déjà dans son esprit. Et il continua à se demander...

_...Et si?_

* * *

Lily serra ses bras autour d'elle, regardant James. Il paraissait tellement pâle et épuisé, une ombre dans ses yeux habituellement joyeux. Seul le doux bruit de sa respiration lorsqu'il inhalait et expirait l'empêchait de le secouer pour être sûr qu'il était encore en vie.

Elle eut un frisson involontaire tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre. Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu'elle couvrait les blessures de James avec des bouts de sa cape. Son esprit rejouant le scénario encore et encore. Aurait-elle pu vraiment faire ça ?

Aurait-elle, pourrait-elle, tuer James dans le but de protéger les secrets de l'Ordre? L'aurait-elle libéré de ses souffrances pour qu'au moins il meurt de la main d'un ami, au lieu de celle d'un cruel et sans merci Mangemort ?

Elle n'en était pas totalement sûre.

Ce qui était, on pouvait le dire, pour le plus grand bien – la protection de l'Ordre – aurait-il remplacé le moindre de ses scrupules ? C'était une vie contre des centaines, et James et elle le savaient tous les deux et l'acceptaient. Alors pourquoi avait-elle décidé de tout risquer en sauvant James.

Et au fond de son cœur Lily savait. Elle examina la déclaration qu'il avait fait sous Veritaserum, la prit et et la berça gentiment dans le coin de son cœur, et elle sut. Il n'y pas d'ange en train de chanter des les louages de la gloire, il n'y avait pas de violon, il n'y avait même pas un grand éclat d'Epiphanie, juste un lent, et confortable fait qui remontait à la surface. C'était quelque chose qu'elle savait, quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours su mais n'avais jamais admise.

Elle l'aimait. Autant, et même plus, qu'il l'aimait. C'était ce qui avait retenu sa main, c'était ce pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être son bourreau. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de vivre dans un monde sans lui.

Elle observa son apparence, et fut alarmée de découvrir qu'il était encore plus exténué qu'avant. Où il avait toujours un sourire sur son visage, maintenant il y avait seulement un silencieux, masque pâle. Il paraissait tellement mal, vide et complètement dépourvu de la vie qu'elle avait toujours connue en lui, cela fit bondir le cœur de Lily, battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle trembla.

"James? ...Oh Merlin, non! James!"

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, et merci encore à ceux qui me suivent depuis tant de temps, j'espère que vous allez bien, racontez-moi tout ! =)**

**Je ne lis plus beaucoup de fanfic HP, j'en lisais même plus du tout jusqu'à ce que je craque pour certaines sur Twilight. Vous me reverrez donc p-e bientôt avec qqchose de nouveau sur ce site, mais ce sera sur Edwardounet et non plus Jamesounet :p**

**Sinon dès que le chapitre 24 arrive, même si c'est dans 5 ans, je vous promets que je le traduirai, mais en attendant....patience ;-)**


End file.
